Camp TV Beyond The Set
by TheDarkLegate
Summary: Sequel to the original Camp TV. Join the eleven returning contestants and three new ones as they duke it out for a million dollars. Rivalries will be formed, relationships will crumble, and friends will become enemies.
1. Episode 1

(A/N: I think this qualifies as Thanksgiving-ish, don't you? No? Well, whatever. It just felt weird not writing anything- I tried to write another story for the Total Drama Series, but I think my mindset was on the CTV trilogy. So, without further ado, I bring you:

BEYOND THE SET!)

All was quiet at the abandoned film lot- until, of course, a beaten down old bus pulled up, and fourteen grumbling teenagers piled out.

"Another season of this," Trent groaned, "I can't believe this!"

"You're telling me," Justin scoffed, "were you the one who was covered in superglue last season? Or how about the time I got beaten up by Bigfoot, huh?"

"There's no bears here, right?" Cody asked meekly, stepping out of the bus.

"None in sight," Gwen shrugged, also exiting the bus.

Bridgette got off the bus, and stood next to her boyfriend.

"Don't look so down Justin," she smiled, "maybe we can make it to the final two together."

"With any luck I'll be out of here first and back at Playa de losers," Justin muttered.

"Wawanakwa and Playa De Losers is all the way on the other side of Canada," Sadie said, getting off the bus, "I don't think we're going there once we're eliminated."

"Ruin everything, why don't you," Justin snapped, "why don't you just throw some salt in my eyes while you're at it?"

The next person to exit the bus was Katie. The other six contestants glared her down, and she sheepishly walked further away from everyone else.

"Ah," Duncan smiled, "you smell that, Zeke? Smells like victory."

"Yeah," Ezekiel agreed, "we like, have it in the bag."

Ezekiel and Duncan were then shoved out of the way by Izzy, who had lunged out of the bus.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, standing on all fours, "Hey, look! I'm like a little doggy! Woof woof!"

Trent and Justin looked at each other.

"Someone's Coo coo for cocoa puffs," Trent muttered.

"WOO!" Tyler exclaimed, getting off the bus with Lindsay, "Hey guys!"

"Hi everyone!" Lindsay greeted.

The next person to step off the bus was Noah. He looked over Tyler and Lindsay, then rolled his eyes.

"Funny," he remarked, "I didn't know the circus would be in town."

"The circus?" Lindsay asked, "EEE! I love the circus!"

"He was making fun of you, Einstein," Gwen sighed.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. Her face suddenly turned indignant, "Well that wasn't very nice!"

Finally, Heather joined the other contestants.

"Hey guys," she smiled, "nice to meet you all. I'm Heather, in case any of you forgot."

"Like any of us care," Duncan scoffed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chris?" Trent asked.

"No," Justin answered, "which, looking back on it, probably isn't a good sign."

"Wait," Sadie said, "I think I see something over there."

Everyone turned, and saw someone driving a golf cart their way.

"That must be him," Bridgette said.

"Wait," Gwen said, "Chris isn't that short, and he doesn't have blonde hair."

"GAH!" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled up to greet the contestants, "I'm stuck doing another season as an intern because of you guys!"

"Because of us?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah!" Tweek exclaimed, "IT says- GAH!- in my contract, if there's a second season, I'm legally bound to continue my internship!"

"Sucks to be you," Duncan laughed.

"So where's Chris?" Sadie asked.

"I dunno," Tweek shrugged, "But- GAH!- I'm outta here!"

With that, Tweek drove off.

"Damnit," Duncan groaned, "where the hell is he?"

As it turns out, Chris was currently living it up at a nightclub.

"WOOO!" he cheered, "BARTENDER! One more round!"

Back at the camp, the contestants were beginning to get annoyed.

"I say we just go in," Gwen shrugged.

"So Chris can sue us?" Cody asked, "You know he'll find a way."

"Well then, I guess we just have to wait here for however long it takes," Bridgette smiled.

TWELVE HOURS LATER

It was midnight, and all of the contestants were back on the bus, using the chairs as beds. They were just drifting off to sleep when a limousine pulled up, and honked it's horn.

"WOO!" Chris cheered, "Sprig Break Miami!"

"What the hell?" Gwen groaned as she and everyone else got off the bus.

"Guys!" Chris exclaimed, quite drunk, "You know what? You're the best, you really are. I love you guys- BLARGH!"

By this point, Chef has arrived at the scene.

"Oh, damnit Chris," Chef snapped, "sorry children, looks like Chris has been hittin' the bottle again. Come on in, I'll show you around."

Chef led the players to their trailers. A blue one for the girls, a red for the boys.

"You can put your stuff in there, and get a goodnight's rest," Chef said, "Chris has a challenge planned for you tomorrow."

"Already?" Katie groaned.

Everyone glared at Katie, and she fell silent at once.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed," Bridgette yawned, "'night guys."

The next morning, Chef arrived back at the trailers, and showed the contestants to the Crafts and Services tent, where he had breakfast already made for them.

"Okay Zeke," Duncan whispered, "I think we should recruit Katie into our alliance. She needs our help, otherwise she'll be voted out of the game for sure."

"You got it, boss," Ezekiel nodded.

"Maybe Lindsay could be fooled into joining us," Duncan thought.

"what about the newbies?" Ezekiel asked.

"This group is for veterans only," Duncan snapped, "and besides, look at them!"

Duncan gestured to Izzy, who was swinging on a lamp.

"I am Izzy, queen of the jungle!" the red head exclaimed.

After ten or so minutes, chris walked into the mess hall.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "sup?"

"Dude," Duncan said in awe, "don't you have a huge hangover?"

"Nope," Chris said, "can't have a hangover if I was never drunk."

"But-"

"As I was saying, it's time to explain how this season works!" Chris smiled, "Coming in here, you may have noticed the building to the left of the tent. That's the make-up confessional. It serves the same purpose as the old confessional, except it's a bit nicer."

CONFESSIONAL: Lindsay

(looks around)

"I could get used to this!"

(End)

"Now," Chris continued, "here's how each challenge will work. Since we're at a film lot, each challenge will be based off of a movie. Except this time, each challenge will be in two parts. There will be the genre challenge, which is about the type of genre the movie is. If you win the genre challenge, you win an advantage in the immunity challenge. The immunity challenge will be based off of an actual film. The team that wins this challenge wins immunity, and naturally the other team has to send someone home. Eventually, we'll be down to two people, and a final challenge will determine the winner of the season. And one other thing- we'll actually have non-elimination challenges this season, where the winner of the challenge just gets a reward. I can pull up a reward challenge at any time I choose. You'll be pleased to know that today's challenge is a reward."

No one said a word.

"Wow, try to contain your enthusiasm," Chris muttered, "today's challenge will be a free for all- and there will be two winners. These two winners will be the team captains. Questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Justin said, pointing at Izzy, "is she okay?"

"I don't know," Chris smirked, "that's why we picked her as one of the new contestants."

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Being one of the new contestants gives me an advantage. I already know about everyone else's strengths and weaknesses- except the other two new players. But I'm not worried about them."

(End)

"Now, everyone follow me, and I'll lead you to the set of the first challenge," Chris smiled.

About half an hour later, the contestants arrived at the set Chris had been talking about- and it was made to look like a warfield.

"So we're doing a war movie?" Duncan asked.

"Nope," Chris smiled, "it's a comedy movie. So, we'll do the genre challenge first. So, for the comedy challenge, your job is simple- make me laugh. The first person to do so wins the advantage for today's challenge."

"Uh, okay," Trent said, "I have a joke. So this guy-"

"Lame," Chris interrupted.

"What are we gonna do?" Ezekiel whispered to Duncan.

"Relax," Duncan smirked, "I know how to make Chris laugh. Hey, CHRIS! Look at this for minute!"

When Chris Turned to look, Duncan kicked Ezkeil straight in the crouch.

"GAHHH-AHHH DAMNIT!" Ezekiel shouted.

Sure enough, Chris began laughing.

"Okay, okay," the host sighed, "Duncan wins the reward for today's movie challenge, which I'll get to in a minute. But first, I'll reveal what movie the challenge is based on. Our very own Chef starred in it, actually. Today's movie challenge is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THE SOUTH PARK MOVIE!" Chris exclaimed.

(A/N: For those of you confused by this point, I don't blame you. Just imagine this is a universe where shows like South Park are reality shows. So, like, Tweek would be a real person, who happens to play himself in the South Park show. Make sense? No? Whatever, keep reading.)

"Now," Chris said, "here's how the challenge works. In the South Park movie, America started a war with Canada, and the Americans tried to execute Terrance and Phillip. Your goal is simple- find the two Terrance and Phillip dolls, and bring them back here to me. The first two people to bring me a doll wins the roll of team captain. Duncan, since you won the genre challenge, you get a two minute head start."

"Sweet," Duncan smirked.

"So Duncan, you can start… NOW!" Chris exclaimed.

At that, Duncan took off running, leaving everyone else behind.

"Well folks, looks like Duncan is taking the lead," Chris smiled , "but will he win the challenge? Who will the team captains be?"

"Oh no," Justin said, "no two-parters. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Will Justin be automatically disqualified for getting on my nerves?" Chris continued, "Find out next time on:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

"Damn it Chris," Justin groaned.

(A/N: And there's a cliff hanger for you. I'll probably put the second part of this challenge up late tonight. I would have posted it as one thing, but I don't like to publish four thousand word chapters. I myself don't have the attention span to read that long of a FanFiction, and I know a lot of you don't. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first episode!)


	2. Episode 2

(A/N: Sorry this took so long- I was pretty busy all week. And for anyone wondering, Chris' alcoholism will serve a purpose. No spoilers, but I think you'll like it.)

"Okay guys," Chris said, looking at his watch, "looks like Duncan's head start is over. Before you get going, I'll explain the traps we've set out for you-"

But when he turned, all of the contestants were already gone.

"FINE!" Chris shouted after them, "You can ALL get yourselves blown up, I don't care!"

The host sighed, pulled out a bottle of rum, and chugged it.

Meanwhile, Justin, Trent, and Cody were crouching behind a rock, looking over the seemingly empty battlefield.

"Cody," Trent said, "you're the biggest gamer here. If you were playing Phone Call of Duty-"

"It's just Call of Duty," Cody corrected.

"Whatever, it sucks either way," Trent snapped, "if you were playing a war game of any kind, how would you have the field set up?

"Well," Cody thought, "I guess I would have underground electrical wires- obviously landmines, and maybe a few automated turret guns hidden somewhere."

"That makes sense," Justin agreed, "knowing Chris, he'd be all over the explosives. And the only one here who knows anything about disarming bombs is Cody."

"WHAT?" Cody asked, worried, "I don't know anything about disarming bombs!"

"Yes," Justin agreed, "and because of that, I ended up in the infirmary last season. The way I see it, you owe me."

"What?" Cody demanded, "That whole roller coaster thing wasn't my fault-"

"It totally was," Trent put in.

"Gee, thanks," Cody snapped.

"So just go scout out the area then," Justin said, "you should be able to spot any traps."

"Oh come on," Cody groaned, "why don't one of you guys do it?"

"Well, I'm hot, I have a girlfriend, and I also have various modeling deals, so I actually have something to lose," Justin said.

"Yeah, I totally have a girlfriend too!" Trent said hastily.

Justin rolled his eyes.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"I think I know what this is about. Last year, when the trio of Trent, Cody and I was formed, I was the only one with a girlfriend. Anyway, off-season, Cody picked up this stalker freak who followed him everywhere. I think Trent feels insecure that he's the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean, Geoff has more game than him. Geoff!"

(End)

Gwen, Sadie and Bridgette were also working together.

"I'm not so sure I want to be team captain," Bridgette frowned, "how about I help you win and you just pick me for your team?"

"Alright," Gwen agreed, "but- wait, hold on a second."

The two stopped, and Gwen listened closely.

"Do you hear that?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Sadie said.

"Have you ever walked under those huge electrical wires?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sadie asked.

"You know the static-y sound you hear coming from them? I think I hear the same noise now," Gwen shrugged.

"Okay," Sadie said, "so we walked under a few electrical wires then. No biggie."

"I don't think we're under electrical wires," Gwen moaned, "I think we're on them."

"Okay," Sadie chuckled, "what's the big deal? If they're buried, they can't hurt-"

"Common myth," Bridgette interrupted, "even underground wires can shock you- even kill."

The three girls looked at each other, worried.

"What do we do?" Sadie asked.

"Preferably not die," Gwen said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sadie demanded, "We have to get out of here!"

"But we can't move," Bridgette persisted, "Not until we know where the wires are."

"How are we supposed to know?" Gwen asked.

"Uh," Bridgette said, "oh, I know!"

Bridgette leaned over, and grabbed a metal poll that was nearby for plot convenience.

"I'll hold this poll out in front of me, low to the ground," Bridgette said, "the more it vibrates, the closer we are to electrical wires. I SHOULD be able to navigate around them."

"Bridgette, you're a genius," Gwen smiled.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled, "but we better get going."

Duncan had allowed Ezekiel to catch up to him, and the two were hiding behind a boulder.

"Okay," Duncan said, "this plan is simple. We wait until someone grabs one of the dolls- when they come towards us, we rush out, overpower them, grab the doll, and go back to the finish line. Understand?"

"Yes," Ezekiel nodded, "totally."

"Good," Duncan smiled, "wait- here comes someone now."

"Woo!" Tyler cheered, "I got the Phillip doll! C'mon, Lindsay, let's go back to the finish and win this thing!"

"Yay!" Lindsay squealed, "We won!"

"Exactly," Tyler said, "and this season, we'll take home the million-"

Unfortunately for them, Lindsay stepped on a landmine, and was literally blown away.

"LINDSAY!" Tyler shouted, dropping the Phillip doll, "I got 'ya!"

Tyler took off running after Lindsay, and Duncan smiled. The punk walked over, grabbed the doll, and looked back at Ezekiel.

"Well Zeke," Duncan said, "that was easier than I expected. Why don't you start to head back to the finish line? I have to tie my shoes, I'll catch up."

"Right!" Ezekiel smiled.

Ezekiel didn't notice that Duncan's shoes were tied, and he sped off back to the starting point. He, like Lindsay, set off a landmine. The explosion from that landmine also set off a dozen other nearby mines- and Ezekiel was sent flying out of sight.

"What an idiot," Duncan smirked, "at least he cleared the way for me."

With that, Duncan strolled back to the finish.

Heather was having a relatively easy time with the challenge.

"Thanks for letting me set off all of the landmines, Heather!" Izzy cheered, "You're the best!"

"Yeah," Heather said, forcing a smile, "don't mention it."

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"I can't believe it- that freak actually LIKES setting off the landmines for me! Whatever- at least this way, I have an alliance, and I avoid blowing myself up."

(End)

"Haha! BOOM! BOOM!" Izzy laughed, jumping on each of the landmines.

Heather waited until the resulting explosions had settled, and then strolled nonchalantly past Izzy.

Back at the starting line, Katie, Noah, and Chris were waiting for the other competitors to return. Noah was reading a book, and Katie was pacing around impatiently.

"Seriously, neither of you are going to try?" Chris asked.

"Not worth blowing myself up just to be team captain," Noah said, not looking up from his book.

"And I'm not getting anywhere near those explosives you have set up," Katie said, "or I'll catch on fire again, or something else your sick mind planned just for me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "we don't make plans just for one specific person."

"Really," Noah said, still not looking up from his book, "and all those bears just HAPPENED to find Cody last season?"

"Okay," Chris said, "maybe we did set up the bears. But that was it, really!"

"Uh huh," Noah said, "tell that to Justin and the Bigfoot."

"Okay, two times," Chris snapped, "but that was it-"

"Or how whenever you spun the wheel of dares for Katie it landed on Duncan?"

"Okay!" Chris shouted, "That's it-"

"Someone say my name?" Duncan smirked.

Everyone turned and saw Duncan had returned with the Phillip doll.

"Finally," Chris smiled, "it's about time someone found a doll! Duncan, you get to be one of the team captains. Once someone else completes the challenge, we'll form teams, then call it a day."

Speaking of teams, Justin, Cody, and Trent were all approaching the place where the Terrance doll was.

"Sweet," Trent smiled, "we found it!"

"Yeah," Justin said, "I'll be sure to pick you guys for my team."

"YOUR team?" Cody asked, "I had to navigate around the bombs!"

"Yes," Justin said, "but-"

"How about this," Trent said, "we play a game to decide who get's to be captain."

"Alright," Justin smiled, "let's-"

"And we're not doing Rock Paper Scissors," Trent said, glaring at Justin, "you always cheat!"

"I don't cheat," Justin said, "where in the rules does it say that I CAN'T pick David Bowie?"

While the three were arguing, Heather walked by, grabbed the Terrance doll, and walked away.

"How about this then," Cody said, "we flip coins. Odd man out wins."

Cody pulled out three coins, and one to Trent and Justin. They each flipped- Trent won.

"Looks like I win," Trent smiled, "sorry guys, but- wait a second, wheres the doll?"

Everyone turned.

"Oh no," Justin groaned, "Someone must have nicked it while we were arguing!"

Finally, Heather returned with the other doll.

"And it looks like Heather is the other team captain!" Chris announced, "I'll make the announcement over intercom for everyone to come back to the trailers, where we'll pick teams."

Later, the fourteen competitors were all lined up.

"Okay, Duncan gets first pick since he was first back," Chris said.

"Okay," Duncan said, "I pick Ezekiel."

"I pick… Noah," Heather said.

"Katie."

"Bridgette."

"Lindsay."

"Justin."

"Tyler."

"Trent."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Izzy."

"That leaves me with Sadie," Heather shrugged.

"Okay," Duncan said, "my team name is-"

"Team Isaak," Chris interrupted, "Heather, your team's name is Bowie."

"Um, why?" Duncan asked.

"Screw you, that's why!" Chris snapped, "Now, I'll repeat the teams in case any of you missed it.

Team Isaak is Duncan, Ezekiel, Katie, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, and Izzy.

Team Bowie is Heather, Noah, Bridgette, Justin, Trent, Cody, and Sadie."

"Thanks for picking me and Bridgette," Justin told Heather.

"No problem," Heather smiled, "I wouldn't want to split you guys up. Or your friendship with Cody and Trent."

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Ugh- I HATE my team! But, I wanted to get on friendly terms with everyone to make an alliance or two."

(End)

"The teams are formed, and the stage is set for a kick-ass new season!" Chris announced, "Who will be the first to go home? What will the next challenge be? Find out next time on:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"


	3. Episode 3

(A/N: I'm really starting to enjoy Math Class- some obscure Greek God must be favoring me at the moment, because I've gotten an A on nearly every test I've taken so far. To make things more amusing, the teacher hates me, and he's pissed because he can't fail me. Instead, he just gives me one of those "I wish you would hurry up and get hit by a bus" looks. Although he has gotten me in trouble a few times, like when yesterday he sent me out of the room for flipping a page in my text book when I wasn't supposed to. Yes, you read that right. Well, I guess I'll get to the chapter now- enjoy!)

"Last time on Beyond the set:

We introduced the campers to their new environment and stomping grounds, this crummy old abandoned film lot! The fourteen battled for the role of team leader, which Duncan and Heather both ended up getting. We divided the fourteen up into two groups of seven. Now the real fun begins- with our first elimination challenge coming up, the drama will REALLY begin! So tune in for this cha- episode of:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(Intro)

In the crafts and services tent, Justin noticed that Bridgette, Gwen, and Sadie were all chatting together.

"Oh no," Justin groaned, "PLEASE tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"What?" Trent asked, "Bridgette hanging out with Gwen and Sadie? They're good friends, I saw them working together in the last challenge."

"That's what I was afraid of," Justin sighed, "think about it. I'm the leader of our guy trio, right? So if Bridgette is the leader of a girl trio… there's going to be trouble down the road."

"I don't see the big deal," Trent shrugged, eating his food.

"Says the guy who can't get a girlfriend!" Justin snapped.

"I can to! I just… haven't found the right girl yet, that's all," Trent said.

"Actually," Cody put in, "Justin has a point. I happen to know for a fact Gwen doesn't like me or Justin."

"Why doesn't she like you guys exactly?" Trent asked.

"Cody walked in on Gwen taking a shower last season," Justin smirked.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Cody shouted.

"Right," Justin said, "you accidently walked into the girl's bathroom, and accidently hoisted yourself over the stall."

"Whatever," Cody huffed, "you're lucky I'm not lifting weights, or I'd totally give you the beat down."

"Speaking of beat downs, doesn't Geoff know about this?" Trent asked, an amused expression on his face.

"They weren't dating at the time," Justin shrugged, "but we're getting wayyy off topic here. What should we do about Bridgette's trio?"

"Nothing," Trent shrugged, "Gwen's on a different team than the other two. IF all three of them make it to the merge, then we'll act."

"Agreed," Cody said.

"Really, you don't think I should talk to her?" Justin asked.

"Heck no," Trent said, "you'll be labeled the "Possessive Boyfriend"."

"Says the guy who can't get a girlfriend," Justin smirked.

Trent glared at Justin.

"Okay, okay, you're right, sorry," Justin smiled.

Meanwhile, Heather was intently watching Trent and Lindsay talk.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"I'm not sure how Lindsay made it to the finals last season. Frankly, I don't think SHE knows how she did it. But here's what I do know- Blondie and Super Jock need to go. And I think I know just how to do it."

(End Confessional)

Everyone continued eating, when suddenly a loud crash was heard outside.

"What the hell WAS that?" Duncan shouted.

"Do I want to know?" Noah asked.

Of course, it was only a moment or two for everyone except Noah to jump up and run outside anyway.

"Of course," Katie sighed, "always the helicopter."

Sure enough, a helicopter piloted by Chris and Tweek was a few dozen yards away from the tent, crashed into the ground with smoke coming out of it. The host managed to pull himself out of the wreckage.

"Hey guys," Chris said, "hows it- HICCUP- goin? WE gonnsa haf a chall… challenge…-HICCUP!"

"I told him," Tweek said, climbing out of the helicopter, "no drinking and flying, that's what I said! Look what he- GAH!- goes and does!"

"Shuddup," Chris snapped, "go backsh to your hole, Tweeksh!"

"Dude," Duncan laughed, "that guy is WASTED!"

"Screw you, EDDIE!" Chris shouted, "I PAID YOU YOUR MONEY!"

With that, the host passed out and fell to the ground.

"Wow," Noah said, now appearing alongside everyone else, "just, wow."

"What do we do?" Bridgette asked.

"I know!" Izzy said, "I know the best way to cure hangovers!"

"And what would that be?" Trent asked.

"Better yet, why do you know?" Noah asked.

"Easy," Izzy smiled, "we get a bunch of C4, right? Then strap it to Chris, and BOOM BOOM!"

Everyone else looked at each other.

"Uh, Izzy," Gwen said, "that would KILL Chris."

"All the more reason to do it," Noah grumbled.

"Oh," Izzy said, "well, at least his hangover would be gone, right? Ha ha! Ha… ha… ha."

"C'mon guys," Trent said, lifting Chris up, "let's get him to the infirmary."

"Why?" Justin asked, "What has he ever done for us?"

"Justin!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"What?" Justin asked, "If he found you passed out drunk- actually, I'd rather not finish that sentence. Point is, that guys is a total-"

"I can still hear you," Chris mumbled, "just… let me lie here a minute, and we'll begin the challenge."

Trent shrugged, dropped Chris on the ground, and followed everyone back into the mess hall to finish breakfast.

"Okay kiddies!" Chris exclaimed once he had gotten back on his feet nearly an hour later, "Today we'll be doing the spy movie Casino Royale! A classic Bond film with gambling, dames, high stakes action, and LOTS of drinking."

"Dude, if we're doing a Bond movie, can we do something good?" Justin asked, "Preferably one with Sean Connery?"

"Sean Connery is the best Bond ever!" Katie exclaimed.

"Was I asking you?" Justin snapped, "Go back into your hole. While you're there, DIE."

Katie scoffed, then rolled her eyes.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"I don't see why everyone is so mad at me. That was all last season, right? Besides, I'm not this mean in real life!"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

"For those of you wondering, she IS that mean in real life. We have videos. Uh, LEGALLY obtained, might I add."

(End Confessional)

"Okay," Chris said, "now, for the genre challenge, everyone knows a good spy has to have an AWESOME poker face. So, you'll be doing a three on three round of Texas Hold 'Em, last man standing. The six players will go until they run out of tokens- then, they'll drop out of the challenge. The last person wins a reward for their team in the immunity part of the challenge. So, while I set up the poker table, you guys pick whose going for each team."

"Okay," Heather said, "would anyone like to volunteer?"

"I'll do it," Noah shrugged, "Poker is probably the closest thing to an intellectual challenge we'll get around here anyway."

"I'll play," Sadie said.

"I guess I could," Bridgette shrugged.

"Okay," Heather smiled, "there's our three."

"Okay," Duncan said, "As team captain, I nominate myself to play. Zeke, you're in too."

"Sweet," Ezekiel smiled.

"Not fair!" Lindsay shouted, "You just pick whoever you want!"

"Duh," Duncan smirked, "that's why it's called being team captain. As for the third person… Gwen, how about you, babe?"

With that, Duncan put an arm around Gwen- only to be kicked in the groin.

"I'm taken, thanks," Gwen snapped, "and I'm not any good at poker."

"Then it's Katie," Duncan squeaked, "we've all seen what a good liar she is."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Katie huffed.

Half an hour later, the poker game was set up.

Sadie was easily drawn into one of Duncan's bluffs, and was eliminated.

Noah always bet minimum- instead of going high-stakes like everyone else, he merely studied his opponents.

Ezekiel was the next out- apparently since he was rich, he had absolutely no sense of saving your money.

Soon after Katie was eliminated, then Bridgette- leaving only Duncan and Noah.

(A/N: Sorry- I didn't want to type out an entire poker game. Do you know how annoying that would be? This would be like, a four chapter episode!)

"Okay twerp," Duncan grinned, "I say we go all in."

Noah, interestingly enough, looked under the table before answering.

"All right," Noah smirked.

Moments later, the two revealed their hands- Duncan had nothing, while Noah only had a pair of three's.

"Looks like Noah wins it!" Chris exclaims.

"You were willing to go all in with only a pair of two's?" Sadie demanded, "That's stupid!"

"Not really," Noah shrugged, "Duncan always shifts his left leg to the side half an inch when he lies, or in this case bluffs."

"What?" Duncan demanded, "No I don't!"

"You do," Noah smirked, "simple as that."

"Hate to break up the cat fight," Chris said, "but we do have to move along with the challenge. Now, Team Bowie, you guys earn the reward- better paintball guns. This next part of the challenge is simple- you'll be doing a classic spy shoot out. Team Bowie, your guns will have scopes, longer range, and more power. And, to make things better, they're automatic."

Chris then stepped aside to reveal a table laid out with paintball guns that nearly looked like actual machine guns.

"And Team Isaak, you guys get squirt pistols filled with paint," Chris said, handing Team Isaak their guns.

"Did you buy these at the dollar store?" Duncan asked.

"Yes," Chris smiled, "yes I did. Now, I'll give you guys ten minutes to spread out, then I'll announce the start of the challenge. IF it wasn't clear enough, if you get hit, you're eliminated, last team standing wins, yadda yadda yadda. Now, get going!"

While the teams were moving out of the tent, Heather managed to slip her hand inside Tyler's. When Tyler turned, Heather pulled her hand away, smiled faintly, and walked off.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"My plan, as I mentioned before, is simple. Make Tyler and Lindsay turn on each other. Hopefully Lindsay will get eliminated first- my main goal is to throw Tyler off his game for the next few challenges."

(End Confessional)

Once Chris announced the start of the game, Tyler went to go find Heather.

"I'll be back later, Lin," Tyler told the blonde, "uh, wait here."

"Okay!" Lindsay cheered.

A moment after Tyler left, Lindsay was shot with a paintball by Bridgette.

"Sorry!" Bridgette called, "For the challenge!"

Duncan and Ezekiel were attempting to be stealthy and sneak around the cabins. Unfortunately for them, Trent, Cody and Justin were nearby.

"Idiots," Justin smirked, firing at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel was hit at least twenty times, but Duncan managed to take cover behind a trailer.

"Crap," Duncan groaned.

Duncan waited a moment, leaned out from behind the trailer, and fired at Cody, eliminating him.

"Yes," Duncan smirked, "one down, two to-"

While he wasn't looking, Trent had snuck up from behind and shot Duncan.

"You were saying?" Trent smiled.

Elsewhere, Heather and Izzy were having a shoot-off, until the former saw Tyler in the distance.

"Izzy, cut it out for a minute!" Heather hissed, "I need a favor for letting you blow up those mines last challenge!"

"Oh," Izzy smiled, "okay! What is it?"

Heather walked over to Izzy.

"I'm going to talk to Tyler for a bit," Heather said, "and I'm going to… hug him, okay? It'll look like I'm kissing him, but I won't be, so you can't tell anyone about it. Right when I hug him, you need to walk by, okay?"

"OK!" Izzy cheered.

"Remember," Heather hissed, "DON'T TELL ANYONE. And when you walk by, keep walking- don't let Tyler see you."

"OK!" Izzy cheered.

Moments later, Izzy had disappeared, and Tyler had made his way over to Heather.

"Hey," he greeted, "so uh, if you don't mind me asking, what was that in the craft and services tent?"

"Oh, that," Heather blushed, "look, sorry, I just… oh, you'll think it's weird. We better get back to the challenge."

"I'll think what's weird?" Tyler asked.

"Well," Heather said, "it's just… watching season one from home, I always sort of had a small crush on you."

"Oh," Tyler said, blushing himself, "it's cool, but I mean, I already have Lindsay-"

"You could do so much better," Heather sighed.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked, sounding a tad nervous, "Like who?"

"Like me," Heather replied.

With that, she pulled him in for a kiss. As planned, Izzy walked by, and Heather broke away from Tyler.

"Oh no!" Heather cried.

"Someone saw us!" Tyler exclaimed, "I cheated on- oh no, I'm dead!"

"Tyler, I'm so sorry!" Heather exclaimed, "I don't know what came over me- what if they tell Lindsay?"

"She'll be heartbroken," Tyler groaned.

"Wait," Heather said, "maybe… she won't have to find out. Maybe you can vote her off- but no, that would be wrong-"

"Wait," Tyler sighed, "maybe… you're right. This probably wasn't caught on camera. Maybe I can just vote off Lindsay. This never happened! She never has to know!"

"Okay," Heather sighed, "How are you going to do it, though?"

"I'll… ask Duncan," Tyler sighed, "oh man, I can't believe I'm doing this- I guess I have to."

A moment later, Heather shout Tyler.

"OW!" Tyler exclaimed, "What was that?"

"Sorry," Heather said, "but you needed to vote of Lindsay, and you haven't even lost the challenge yet."

"Oh yeah," Tyler sighed, "good point. I'll… I guess I'll go talk to Duncan about getting her sent home."

"OF course," Heather nodded, "again, I'm so sorry."

Tyler nodded, and walked away. After a while, Izzy returned to Heather.

"Was that good?" Izzy asked.

"Yep," Heather said, firing a shot at Izzy, "perfect."

With Izzy and Tyler out, only Gwen and Katie were left.

"What should we do?" Katie asked, "I'm not sure who's still in the game, so-"

"WE aren't gonna do anything," Gwen snapped.

"Sorr-y," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

While the two were arguing, Noah walked by nonchalantly and shot them both.

"You shouldn't talk so loud," he yawned, "your arguing was a dead giveaway."

Katie and Gwen, however, continued to glare each other down.

Suddenly, Chris' voice came over the intercom.

"TEAM BOWIE WINS IMMUNITY!" the host shouted, "Team Isaak, figure out who to vote off, and meet me at the tent in three hours, where I'll bring you to where our elimination ceremonies are going to be held from now on."

Later, Duncan and Tyler were talking.

"So you'll do it?" Tyler asked.

"Why should I?" Duncan asked, "You knocked me out last season!"

"Because… I'll join your alliance!" Tyler exclaimed, "You have the fact that I wanted Lindsay voted off as blackmail! I'll vote for whoever you say!"

"Well," Duncan thought, "alright. I'll do it. But you're in MY alliance with Katie and Ezekiel now, got it?"

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, "got it."

"Okay," Duncan smiled, "I'll go tell the other two, and it'll be done. Good to have you on board."

"Yeah," Tyler sighed.

Later, when Tyler was going back to the cabins, Gwen, Lindsay, and Izzy approached him.

"Hey," Gwen said, "we're all voting for Katie tonight. You in?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Tyler said, smiling at everyone, "of course!"

"Good," Gwen smiled, "us four should take down Duncan and Ezekiel with no problems after that."

"Yeah," Tyler muttered, "well, we better get to the tent."

A while later, Chris led the contestants to a stage.

"Okay cast," Chris said, "this is where all voting ceremonies will take place- the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony! You each have an electronic buzzer. Press the button of the person you want sent home. I'll tally the votes, and hand out trophies. Whoever does not receive a trophy is eliminated from the game, and cannot come back. I'll give you all a minute to vote."

A minute later, Chef appeared on stage, and handed Chris an envelope.

"Okay," Chris said, "looks like the awards go to… Gwen. Izzy. Duncan. Tyler, and Ezekiel. Lindsay and Katie, you two are on the chopping block. The final award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONFESSIONAL: Tyler

"Yeah, right! I'd never do that to my Lindsay! I'll just tell of Heather and Duncan tomorrow! Woo!"

(End Confessional)

"The last award," Chris finished, "goes to Katie."

CONFESSIONAL: Tyler

(Sobbing uncontrollably)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT TO LINDSAY! "

(End Confessional)

"Wow," Katie said, "really?"

"For reals," Chris nodded, "Lindsay, time to take the walk of shame."

"Wait," Gwen said, "how did-"

"OH well," Lindsay sighed, "later, guys."

Lindsay then walked down a red carpet, where the lame-o-suine was waiting to pick her up. Lindsay gave a wave goodbye, and got in. A moment later, the limo drove off.

"Well, that's all we have for tonight's episode," Chris smiled, "so tune in next time for what's sure to be an even BETTER episode of:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(A/N: Thinking about it now, wouldn't Beyond the Set work better for the World Tour? Whatever- I already have a name planned for that season, so I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter- I'll update soon as I can!)


	4. Episode 4

"Last time on Beyond the Set:

The cast was introduced into the world of spies via a poorly executed James Bond challenge. Heather spun a trap for Tyler, and set him up so he would vote off Lindsay. Duncan made a few passes at Gwen, which didn't end up so well for the punk. Justin also had something to worry about- with his girlfriend in her own trio, it looks like future conflict is inevitable. So, tune in today to see what other drama will unfold here on:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(Intro)

"_Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without,_" Trent sang.

It was early morning, and Trent was walking back to the boy's trailers after eating breakfast. He was making his way past the confessional when he noticed Tyler and Heather in the distance.

"Please, let's just talk!" Tyler begged, "Seriously, I did what you asked!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Heather retorted, "I've never spoken to you before."

"Oh come on!" Tyler pleaded.

Heather and Tyler started to get close to where Trent was, so he hid inside of the make-up confessional.

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Okay, if I didn't know any better, I would say that since Lindsay was eliminated last night, Heather must have bribed or tricked Tyler into voting for her, in an effort to break up a couple, eliminate a finalist from last season, and throw Tyler off his game all at the same time. But that can't be it, right?... Right?"

(End Confessional)

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good shot at winning this season," Duncan smirked, "let's be honest, I was the best player at the island until I was betrayed and voted off."

"Dude, will you shut up already?" Justin asked, "That's all you've been saying for the past three hours. 'I'm the best this, I'm the best that, rabble rabble rabble'."

"So?" Duncan asked, "It's true, isn't it?"

"No," Justin said, "it isn't."

The two were in the boys trailer arguing when Trent rushed in.

"Justin, I need to talk to you!" Trent exclaimed.

"What?" Justin demanded, "I'm busy!"

Trent grabbed Justin, and pulled him outside of the trailer.

"OW!" Justin exclaimed, "Okay, okay, I'm listening!"

"I think something is up with Tyler and Heather," Trent said, "I saw Tyler following Heather around today. He said something about doing what she asked him to do, but she claimed she never spoke to him before. There's that, and plus Lindsay was eliminated last night."

"Okay, so?" Justin said, "Girls are like that sometimes. As for Tyler, well, he's… Tyler. It isn't anything to worry about."

"I'm telling you!" Trent said, "I think we better at least look into Heather a bit more!"

"And I'M telling you," Justin began, "there's nothing to- ohhhh, I think I know what this is about."

"What?" Trent asked.

"You totally have the hots for Heather!" Justin exclaimed.

"What?" Trent demanded, "That's ridiculous!"

"It's okay man," Justin said, "I mean, she is pretty hot. Why don't you go talk to her or something? Accusing someone of weird stuff like that won't earn you a date."

"No, Justin, I'm serious-"

"Well, I'll be in the trailer," Justin smirked, "let me know how it goes."

Justin then walked into the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

Trent face palmed.

"Well," he sighed, "if Justin won't help me, I'll just have to find out more about Heather on my own. Or, ask Cody for- never mind, I'll do it on my own."

And hour or so later, Chris gathered everyone for the challenge.

"Okay guys," Chris said, "today's film is the comedy movie Let's Go to Prison. Some of you will have the advantage, having been to prison already."

"Yep," Duncan smirked, "I did some time myself. It isn't so bad though- I had to fight a few inmates here and there, but no one messed with Duncan a second time."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I wasn't talking about you, Duncan," Chris said, "I was referring to Izzy."

"BOOM BOOM!"

"Yes, that's beautiful. Now, here's the thing about prison movies- to go to prison, you have to commit a crime. That's why we'll be taking you to a convenience store, where each team will have a set amount of time to commit as many crimes as you can," Chris explained.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Sadie asked.

"Relax," Cody said, "we're using a fake convenience store anyway. Right Chris?"

"Right," Chris chuckled nervously, "and uh, make sure you hurry back here, because uh… we're on a tight schedule and all. Then I'll take you to the fake prison we have set up, and we'll have the immunity challenge."

"BOOM BOOM!"

"Yes Izzy," Chris sighed, "boom boom, indeed. Now, we better get going if we're planning to finish this episode on time."

A while later, everyone arrived at the store.

"Okay," Chris said, "I'll let Team Isaak go first since they lost last time. You have five minutes. REMEMBER: don't do anything that will amount to a felony. I will at that point be contractually obligated to dismiss you from the competition. So, Team Isaak, pick one person on your team to send forward ."

"I'll do it," Duncan smiled, "I mean, I have the most criminal experience here."

"Duncan," Gwen sighed, "you're so full of it."

"I nominate Izzy," Katie said, "Chris DID say she's been to prison."

"I second that," Gwen agreed.

"Me too," Ezekiel said.

"Ezekiel!" Duncan exclaimed, hitting the boy on the back of the head.

"Sorry boss," Ezekiel grumbled.

"We pick Izzy," Gwen called.

"Izzy it is," Chris said.

"Yaay!" Izzy cheered, "Okay, get back everyone!"

With that, the red head ran into the store. She emerged a few minutes later.

"I didn't see you do anything illegal in there," Chris snapped.

As if on cue, the entire building exploded.

"HOLY H. JON BENJAMIN!" Cody exclaimed.

"IZZY!" Chris exclaimed, "I said nothing that amounted to a felony!"

"Oh, um, sorry," Izzy chuckled.

Suddenly, sirens were heard in the distance.

"Chris," Bridgette said, "I thought you told us this challenge was legal."

"Uh," Chris said, "I lied. RUN!"

The host then took off running away from the crew.

"Oh, come on guys," Sadie smiled, "he's bluffing."

"If he's bluffing," Noah said, now panicked, "then why are there COP CARS COMING RIGHT FOR US?"

Everyone turned, and saw Noah was right. A fleet of six cars was heading straight towards the contestants.

"Well," Justin said, "we're boned."

The next thing everyone knew, they were locked up behind bars.

"Doesn't anyone think it's weird they locked us all up together?" Katie asked.

"And the fact that we didn't even get a trial?" Noah asked, "Yeah, something is up."

"You guys just got PUNK'D!" Chris' voice announced over the intercom, "I set this whole thing up!"

"Why am I not surprised," Noah asked.

"So," Chris said, "we'll move on to part two of today's challenge. You probably didn't notice, but there's two toilet bowls in your jail cell. And the water also might smell a bit funny."

"Ew, Chris!" Sadie exclaimed, "Please tell me you didn't-"

"Relax," Chris said, "it's movie related. See, in it, one of the inmates made wine using the toilet. Chef will be coming around in a few minutes with various ingredients. The base of the wine has already been prepared, you just need to make it taste awesome."

"Who cares about the taste?" Duncan asked, "None of us are going to be trying it!"

"Yeah, but I will!" Chris snapped, "I'm all out of beer, and I can't leave the set to go to the store! So YOU are going to MAKE me some good toilet wine! Immunity is on the line here!"

"Wow, that guy needs help," Noah commented.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chris shouted, "Just start making your wine!"

"Okay," Sadie said, "even if the last part of the challenge was legal, there's no way THIS is."

"Sadie, you're not making any friends here," Justin said, "just make Chris his wine."

"Justin!" Bridgette exclaimed, "Could you be just a little nicer?"

"I am being nice," Justin insisted.

"Justin, just stop talking," Noah sighed, "you have the personality of a dying goat."

"HEY!" Justin said, "I have a great personality!"

"Uh huh," Noah said, "whatever makes the tears stop."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"If Bridgette hadn't been watching, Noah would seriously not be alive right now!"

(End Confessional)

Soon enough, however, Chef rolled around with a cart filled with various fruits and spices.

"Be careful children," Chef warned, "I catch any of you drinking that stuff, and you'll get a whoopin'."

The two teams set to work.

"What flavor should we make?" Heather asked.

"UH, what about Pomegranate?" Sadie asked, "I've never seen that flavor of wine before."

"You're crazy," Noah said, "Chris is allergic to Pomegranates."

"Uh, how do you know that?" Justin asked.

"Because I can," Noah said.

"Creepy," Justin muttered.

"Wait," Bridgette said, "does anyone know how to make wine?"

No one said anything, except Noah, who face-palmed.

"Seriously?" the brainiac asked, "NO ONE?"

"No, Poindexter," Justin said, "some of us were too busy having friends to learn how to do this kind of thing."

"Whatever," Noah said, "I'll take care of it, just like the last challenge."

Team Isaak wasn't having as good of luck.

"Okay, maybe we just mash up a bunch of fruit and throw it in?" Gwen asked, "Tyler, what do you think?"

"Lindsay…" Tyler groaned.

"You have to get over her," Gwen said, "I don't know how she got voted out, but I'm sure she would have wanted you to go on."

CONFESSIONAL: Tyler

"Lindsay!" (starts sobbing uncontrollably)

(End Confessional)

"Whatever," Duncan said, "let's go with Gwen's idea, she's the smartest one here."

"Okay, Duncan," Gwen sighed, "quit agreeing with me all the time."

"Okay," Duncan nodded.

"I said stop agreeing! No, wait-"

Duncan shrugged, grabbed a bunch of grapes from the cart, squashed them together, and threw it into the wine.

"That should be good," Duncan smiled, "better than anything team Bowie can come up with, at any rate."

Suddenly, Chris walked into the jail cell.

"Alright," he said, "time for wine tasting."

He pulled a wine glass out of his pocket, and headed over to Team Isaak's toilet.

"What, do you just carry a wine glass around?" Heather asked.

"What do you care?" Chris snapped, "And yes."

Chris got a glassful of Team Isaak's wine, brought it to his nose and- threw the glass straight at the wall, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Disgusting!" Chris shouted, "This wine is a disgrace to anyone who drinks! Unless Team Bowie seriously screwed this one up, you guys lose!"

Everyone glared at Duncan.

Chris then pulled another wine glass out of his pocket.

"Really?" Noah asked, "Just, really?"

"I carry an extra one just in case I want to throw the first at a wall for dramatic effect," Chris explained, "and if you have a problem with that, then GTFO."

Chris then got a glass of Team Bowie's wine. He brought it to his nose, took a sniff- and downed the entire thing.

"This wine is delicious!" Chris exclaimed, "Team Bowie wins immunity!"

Everyone on Team Bowie cheered, except for Justin, who was glaring at Noah.

"Told you," Noah said, a smug expression on his face.

"Just wait until a physically tasking challenge comes around," Justin said, "THEN we'll see who's smirking."

"It'll still be me," Noah yawned.

"Well guys," Chris interrupted, "let's all head back to the film lot. Team Isaak has an elimination to attend."

Chris and Team Isaak were at the award ceremony- everyone had already placed their votes.

"Okay," Chris said, "when I call your name, come get your award. First person safe tonight is Gwen. Katie. Tyler and Izzy, also safe."

Only Duncan and Ezekiel remained.

"The last award goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duncan!" Chris exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Ezekiel demanded.

"Sorry Zeke," Duncan smiled, "but you better get going before Chris sues you for trespassing illegally."

"I'll do it," Chris nodded.

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

"It wasn't hard to pull that one off. I just had Tyler and Katie for Zeke with me, and I told Zeke to vote for Izzy."

(End Confessional)

Once Ezekiel got to the Lame-o-suine, a police car pulled up next to him.

"What, do I have to ride with the cops too?" Ezekiel demanded.

A police officer got out of the car, then zapped Ezekiel with a tazer.

"Thanks, officer!" Chris called, "No one really liked that guy, anyway."

"That's not why I'm here," the officer said, "Chris McLean, you're under arrest for forcing minors to make alcoholic beverages, as well as trespassing on private property."

"What?" Chris demanded, "First of all, I'm the host. Second, the whole wine thing was part of the challenge."

"Yes, the Host of the show was given the clear for all that," the officer agreed, "you sir, are no longer the host of Camp TV."

"WHAT?" Chris shouted, "You can't fire me!"

"I didn't fire you," the officer said impatiently, "but uh, your boss did this morning. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"NO WAY!" Chris exclaimed, "I have to host-"

Then it was Chris' turn to get tazered.

The officer dragged Chris into the back of the police vehicle, and slapped a pair of handcuffs on the former host.

"Wait, you're arresting Chris?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," the officer said, "but let's face it, he'll probably post bail."

"Who's going to run the show?" Katie asked.

"I will," a voice called.

A woman wearing a read dress stepped out of the shadows, and handed the police officer a wad of money.

"Thanks again," the woman smiled, "have a good night."

"You too," the officer called, then got in his car and drove off.

"Woah woah, who the heck are you?" Duncan demanded.

"My name," the woman smiled, "is Blaineley. I was appointed the position of host this morning when Chris was fired."

"Wait a second, Blaineley? As in, THE Blaineley?" Katie asked, "I've read about you! You're DATING Chris!"

"Oh, was I?" Blaineley chuckled, "Oh well. Since he's going to be in prison, I don't think it'll work out. But why don't you guys get some rest? You'll need it for your next challenge!"

All of the players gave Katie dirty looks as they left the stage. When everyone was gone, Blaineley picked up her Cell Phone, and dialed a number.

"Hey," she greeted, "it's me. Don't worry, I took care of Chris. It won't take long until this show falls apart- just don't forget to hold up your end of the bargain."

DUNH DUNH DUNH!

(A/N: Don't worry, that won't be the last you see of Chris. By next chapter, you still won't understand what's fully going on- but you'll know what Chris intends to do about it. That, of course, along with the usual drama amongst the players. So, make sure you tune in next time to see what happens!)


	5. Episode 5

Courtney trudged up the step's to her boss' house, and let out a sigh.

"He's not going to like this," she sighed.

Once the girl got to the door, she cleared her throat, and raised her fist to knock. Before her knuckle even skimmed the door, however, it swung wide open, and Chris yanked her inside.

"Well?" he demanded, "What's going on, Courtney?"

"Well," she sighed, "I was able to get you out of prison."

"Oh, okay," Chris smiled, "then everything will be fine. Who needs Camp TV anyway? I heard Waltzing With the Celebrities is starting a new season, so I'll just sign up for that, and make a living with the prize money until I can find-"

"Well," Courtney frowned, "you do still have fines to pay."

"Fines?" Chris laughed, "Whatever! I'm rich and famous, how much do I have to-"

"One million dollars," Courtney told him.

"A…. million?" Chris asked, "But… I don't have that much money on me right now!"

"I know," Courtney frowned, "the movers are going to be arriving here in one week for material compensation. I'm really sorry, Chris."

"What- THEY'RE TAKING MY STUFF?" Chris demanded, "But it's my STUFF!"

"The law is the law," Courtney told Chris, "now listen, I have to go back to work."

"Back to work?" Chris asked, "Aren't I your only client?"

"No," Courtney said, looking genuinely sorry, "I don't work for you, I work for the production studio. As of now, I work for the new hostess."

"New hostess?"

"Yeah," Courtney said, walking out the door, "her name is Blaineley, I think. Well, goodbye, Chris."

With that, the young lawyer shut the door behind her.

"Bl… Blaineley?" Chris asked, "She… she did this?"

That couldn't be right- Chris had been dating Blaineley for weeks (a milestone in the love life of celebrities). Chris couldn't believe she would turn around and steal his show like that.

Chris wordlessly turned on his television set, and flipped to the EMZ channel, where Celebrity Search was on.

"You heard it right, folks!" Josh, the host announced, "Our very own Blaineley has gone on to host Beyond the Set! I'm sure she'll sir up some drama, and PLENTY of cat fights!"

Chris sighed, then turned the TV off. He knew now what he had to do.

Chris walked over to his desk, yanked open one of the drawers, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Fine," he said, "they want to play it that way, I'm game. Let's see how big you are now, Blaineley."

Meanwhile, at the abandoned film lot, the campers were waking up to the smell of… cookies?

"Sugar cookies!" Cody cried, rushing out of the trailer.

"Dude, cookies?" Trent asked, "Chris would never-"

"You didn't hear?" Duncan asked, "Chris was arrested last night. We have a new hostess."

"ARRESTED?" Justin demanded, "For what?"

"It's true," Tyler said, "I was there. Some officer showed up, told Chris he had been fired, then took him away."

"I'm TRYING to get some sleep!" Noah shouted from his bed.

"We better go see what's up," Trent said, getting dressed, "I want to know what's going on EXACTLY."

"I'm in," Justin agreed, "Duncan, Tyler, you guys coming?"

"Might as well," Duncan shrugged.

"Nah," Tyler sighed, "I'm gonna stay here… I just- LINDSAY! WAHHH!"

The three boys looked at each other, shrugged, and left the trailer.

"Well," Noah sighed, getting out of bed, "I'm definitely not going to get any sleep with you crying like that."

"I'm not crying!" Tyler shouted.

"Uh huh," Noah agreed, "my sister has Barbie dolls more manly than you."

After a while, everyone reached the crafts and services tent, where Blaineley, Chef, and Tweek were waiting for them.

"Hello there, children!" Chef greeted, "Blaineley here asked me to make you some cookies! Except Cody ate nearly all of them."

Sure enough, Cody was curled up in a corner of the tent, groaning and clutching his stomach.

"Nice going," Sadie said, "I was looking forward to eating some cookies!"

"That's okay," Blaineley smiled, "Chef's about to start on breakfast. I figured I'd let you guys all know what's going on."

"What IS going on?" Bridgette asked.

"Chris was fired," Blaineley said, "and as a result, had no business being on set asking you to perform these challenges, which were rendered illegal because he wasn't part of the staff."

"Was he notified prior to the challenges that he was fired?" Bridgette asked.

"Well," Blaineley said, "I don't think so-"

"Then the only thing he's guilty of is ignorance!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Listen," Blaineley said, "we don't need to argue about this-"

"Seriously," Gwen said, "we're not idiots. You guys didn't FIRE him for drinking- you tabloid jerks LOVE making big deals out of things like that."

"I never said he was fired for drinking," Blaineley protested, but started to look worried, "besides, we have a reward challenge today."

"A reward challenge?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Blaineley said, "I figured we should start off on the right foot, and just have a reward challenge today. I'm hoping that we can all get to be good friends-"

"LIES!" Cody shouted, "SUGAR COATED LIES!"

"Um," Blaineley said, "um… 'kay…"

"Well?" Heather asked, "What's the movie?"

"Real Genius," Blaineley smiled proudly, "the eighties comedy movie about teenagers building a military grade laser."

"I know that movie!" Justin exclaimed, "Tears for Fears did the soundtrack!"

"Uh, one of their songs were featured in the movie, they didn't write-" Trent began.

"One's all it takes," Justin shrugged.

"So," Blaineley said, "your challenge today is going to build your own lasers, which we'll test out on various targets. Whichever team builds the better laser ins the reward."

"Finally," Noah smiled, "this challenge was catered to me."

"Oh please," Justin said, "I could build as good of a laser as you."

"Likely," Noah scoffed, "I have an IQ of over one hundred and fifty. AND I can fluently speak French, Spanish, German, and Binary."

"Yeah?" Justin asked, "Well, I can speak French too!"

"Oh yeah?" Noah asked, "Prove it. Say, 'My name is Justin and I can speak French'."

"Uh," Justin guessed, "J'mappelle Justin et… voulez-vous coucher avec moi!"

"Wow," Noah snickered, "you really can speak French."

"Told you," Justin smirked.

"Yes guys, that's great," Blaineley interrupted, "but we really should get started on the challenge."

"What about breakfast?" Duncan asked, "I'm starving."

"You'll eat after the challenge," Blaineley told him, "it'll only take an hour or so to do. But before that, I'd like to make an announcement. I, Blaineley, the new host of the Camp TV enterprise, have officially made a legal change in your contracts. Before, there were legal penalties for quitting. Now, any of you can leave the game, and no charges will be pressed! So, would anyone like to leave the game?"

No one said anything.

"Oh, come on!" Blaineley said, "You all hate being on this show, don't you?"

"Yeah," Duncan agreed, "but we don't hate winning a million dollars."

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"Something's up. First, Chris is fired, then arrested. Then this Blaineley person shows up, and asks us if we want to quit the game. Doesn't this sound just a BIT off to anyone else?"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette

"Something is very wrong here- I'm not sure what yet, but I'll try to figure it out. I don't trust Blaineley- I just hope she doesn't eliminate for voicing my suspicions."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Well, this is working well for me. Gwen and Bridgette, probably two of the smartest players here- other than Noah- are preoccupied trying to figure out what happened to Chris. I'm not sure what happened to that guy, and I don't care. But while everyone is focusing on that, I need to capitalize. Sure, not everyone will lose focus because Chris' gone- but I guarantee mostly everyone will at least be a little surprised. Surprised enough for me to make a few moves. Example- after seeing how effective my strategy was with Tyler and Lindsay, I can just use it again. I mean, look at Tyler! He's acting like a little girl! Whatever. Either way, you're next, Justin."

(End Confessional)

"Anyway guys," Blaineley persisted, "let's get going. I'll drop the twelve of you off at the testing area we have set up, and we'll begin the challenge. So, if you will, follow me."

Everyone followed Blaineley out of the tent, except Cody.

"C'mon, dude!" Trent called, "You're a tech geek, we'll need you for this challenge!"

"Cookies…" Cody groaned, "too many… cookies…"

"Damn it- Justin, help me carry him to the testing area," Trent called.

But when Trent turned, he saw everyone else was already gone.

"Oh- oh, come on!" Trent exclaimed. The musician sighed, lifted Cody up, and began to pull him out of the tent.

Later, everyone had finally arrived at the site- basically, it was in front of Chris' old trailer.

"We're going to be building inside Chris' trailer?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope," Blaineley smiled, "you'll be building OUTside Chris' trailer. We're just using the trailer for target practice."

"Sick," Duncan grinned.

"Okay," Blaineley interrupted, "in front of you are two crates, one for each team. You each need to build a laser. You all have an hour to do so."

"An hour to build a laser," Noah commented, "that's rather… improbable."

"Relax, Noah," Blaineley smiled, "we have the main parts assembled. You just have to put it together- like a puzzle. Once you've done that, you're free to make any modifications you should wish. Time starts… NOW!"

The two teams ran over to the crates, and ripped them open.

"Okay Noah," Trent said, "where do we start?"

"Just leave this one to me," Noah said, "I should be able to finish this no problem."

"Wow Noah, you seem to know your way around a lot of these challenges," Bridgette said.

"pft," Justin scoffed, "building a laser isn't that hard."

"Oh really?" Noah asked, "Then would you care to demonstrate?"

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't want to lose the challenge," Justin said, "and I don't have my… laser building music on."

"Laser building music?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously," Justin said, "I thought everyone had a playlist for building lasers. I mean, how am I supposed to build lasers without Peter Gabriel?"

"Shock the monkey," Trent smirked.

"I hear that," Justin smiled.

"Whatever," Noah said, "how about this- if you manage to build that laser successfully, without any help, AND win the challenge, I'll admit that you're smarter than me."

"You're on," Justin smirked, "building a laser can't be that hard."

"Careful Justin," Bridgette warned, "don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Of course not," Justin replied, putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "when have you ever known me to do something stupid?"

"Well," Bridgette said, "there was that one time when we went to the movies-"

"Hey, that cow was about to charge!" Justin interrupted.

"Do I want to know?" Sadie asked.

"NO!" Justin and Bridgette said at once.

"Okay," Sadie said, "I'll just go over here now…"

"Well, you better get to work," Noah reminded Justin.

The pretty boy groaned, then set to work.

Meanwhile, Team Isaak was having a much smoother time. Izzy was doing the grunt of the work, and had already assembled most of the laser.

"So how do you know all this stuff again?" Duncan asked.

"Doesn't everyone know how to build a standard issue TK150 military laser?" Izzy asked.

"Uh," Gwen said, "no."

"Oh," Izzy said, "so how much BOOM BOOM do you guys want on a scale of forty three to one hundred?"

"Uh, Izzy," Gwen said, "you DO know we're trying to just shoot the trailer, not blow it up or anything, right?"

"OH," Izzy frowned, clearly disappointed, "so, no boom boom?"

"No boom boom," Gwen nodded.

Izzy let out a sigh, then went back to work.

"So," Duncan said to Gwen, "how're you holding up?"

"Fine," Gwen huffed, "why don't you go check on Tyler?"

"Because Tyler isn't a hot goth chick," Duncan smirked.

With that, Gwen pulled her fist back, and punched Duncan square in the jaw.

"OWWW- DAMNIT!" Duncan shouted.

"I remember when Lindsay and I had our first fight," Tyler sighed, "she asked me where to go out for dinner one night. And do you know what I said? I MADE THE WORST POSSIBLE MOVE THAT DAY! Do you know what I SAID? I sat there and said, 'I dunno, Burger King'? MY GOD, WHAT WAS I THINKING? Maybe if I could go back in time and change that moment, I could save our relationship…"

"Okay, dude?" Gwen said, "I'm pretty sure that has absolutely nothing to do with why Lindsay got voted off, alright? Look, if you want to, I'll vote you out too so you can be with her again."

"R- really?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded, "right after I vote out Duncan."

"RIGHT HERE!" Duncan said, "And my nose is bleeding!"

"I hit you in the jaw!" Gwen protested.

"Oh," Duncan said, "then…. Wait, what?"

An hour later, Blaineley called the two teams forward.

"Okay guys!" she said, "Time for part two of the challenge. I want you each to fire your laser at Chris' old trailer. Whoever causes the most damage wins. So, team Isaak, you're up first!"

Izzy presented her laser, which was built perfectly.

"Okay Izzy," Blaineley smiled, "fire away!"

Izzy fired her laser directly at the trailer. The beam went all the way through, forming a clear hole where the laser made contact.

Blaineley mad a slight whistle.

"Well well, that was a pretty great shot!" Blaineley admitted, "Team Bowie, can you match it?"

Justin, grinning nervously, brought forward what wasn't really a laser- more of a pile of metal.

"Uh," Blaineley asked, "what's that?"

"My laser," Justin answered quietly.

"You're kidding, right?" Blaineley asked.

"It's not my fault there weren't any Peter Gabriel CD's here," Justin grumbled.

"Whatever," Blaineley said, "I think it's clear the winner is Team-"

All of a sudden, Justin's "laser" exploded, demolishing the trailer with it.

The twelve competitors, (and Blaineley) were all speechless.

"Scratch that," Blaineley said, "Team Bowie wins."

Team Bowie cheered, except for Noah.

"Well Noah?" Justin asked, "Admit that I'm smarter than you! I won fair and square!"

"Actually," Noah said, "I told you if you could build a laser, you won. You built a bomb. Therefore, you lose."

"GAH!" Justin shouted.

"Team Bowie, you guys win tickets to go see a private screening of Real Genius," Blaineley said, "a limo will be here to pick you up tonight. It will come with, of course, your own large buckets of popcorn, large sodas, candy, and of course cookies-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cody shouted, "NO MORE- wait, did you say candy?"

"I did indeed," Blaineley smiled, "so Team Isaak, it looks like you continue your losing streak."

"If it's any consolation," Justin told the opposing team, "Chris Isaak is the only man I'll willingly admit looks better than me."

"Whatever," Duncan said, "eighties movies suck anyway."

"WOAH!" Trent shouted, "Take that back, RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, okay!" Duncan said, putting up his hands, "Just chill out, alright?"

"Well guys," Blaineley said, "go get some breakfast, and enjoy the rest of your day."

Justin was coming back from the tent when Heather approached him.

"Hey Justin," Heather called, smiling slightly, "can I talk with you?"

(A/N: Cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. You're probably thinking, "Wait, I thought you said we'd know what Chris was going to do about all this!" Well, I totally lied. =D But on the brightside, you WILL hear from Chris again after the first after math, which is after the fourth or so elimination. So, about three chapters. And trust me when I say it's totally awesome. Well, I'll try to update again soon!)


	6. Episode 6

(A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I had to go down to California and visit my grandparents this week, and I just got back home yesterday. On the bright side, I missed the last week of school before winter break! Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter.)

"Okay, so what was it you wanted me to talk to you about?" Justin asked Heather.

"Well," Heather sighed, "I was just-"

"HEY JUSTIN!" Cody called, "I snagged some gummy bears from the mess hall!"

"Gummy bears?" Justin asked excitedly, "SAVE SOME FOR ME, CODY!"

Before Heather could say another word, Justin had taken off running.

A scowl formed on Heather's face as she watched Justin leave.

"Fine," she said, "I'll take care of you LATER."

The next day, while the contestants were eating breakfast, Gwen was talking with Bridgette.

"So what do you think's up with the whole Chris Blaineley swap?" Gwen asked, "this whole thing still seems weird to me."

"It is weird," Bridgette nodded, "if they were going to do something about Chris' drinking problem, they would have done it before hand, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Gwen murmured, "you're right about that one."

"Looks like we have a mystery on our hands, huh gang?" Cody asked, now appearing.

"Are… you wearing an ascot?" Gwen asked.

"So you noticed," Cody smiled.

Instead of his usual outfit, Cody was wearing a white sweater with a blue collared shirt under it, as well as an orange ascot. He was also wearing blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Yeah, it's my mystery solving gear," Cody smiled, "I figured since we were going to be working together-"

"Um, we aren't working together," Gwen snapped, "me and Bridgette were just having a conversation, that's all."

"Right," Cody smiled, "I see how it is. Don't move, I'll be right back."

With that, the geek rushed into the boy's bathroom.

"Um, can you go talk to Justin and Trent about Cody?" Gwen asked Bridgette, "He's starting to creep me out."

Minutes later, Cody reappeared. This time, he was wearing a brown coat and fedora, as well as a white shirt and tie.

"So doll," Cody said, once again sitting next to the two, "let's cut the sweet talk, a couple of pretty dames like you shouldn't be involved in a case like this anyway. Just tell me what you know, and you can be on your way."

"Cody," Gwen said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "just-"

Out of nowhere, Cody pulled a bottle full of light brown liquid out, and put it on the table. He grabbed a nearby cup, and poured himself a drink.

"You two dolls like a drink?" Cody asked, "It helps soothe the nerves."

"That's apple juice, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Only the best," Cody said, taking a large gulp, "so tell me, what do you have?"

"Move over, loser," Duncan smirked, pushing Cody out of the way and sitting next to Gwen, "go play somewhere else."

"That's detective to you, dirt bag," Cody said, getting to his feet, "consider this your first warning before I bust out my tae-kwon-do."

"You, fight me?" Duncan laughed, "C'mon kid, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Maybe he wouldn't," Gwen snapped, "but I would. Get out of here, Duncan."

"Whatever," the punk smirked, "see you girls later."

Meanwhile, Katie was trying to form an alliance with Tyler, to no avail.

"Seriously," Katie said, "we could make a killer team. My brains and your strength, NOTHING could stop us!"

"Lindsay and I tried to work together last season," Tyler said, tears forming in his eyes, "and do you know what happened? SHE WAS VOTED OUT FIRST!"

"Actually, she came in second place," Katie told him.

"And then there was that whole thing with Bob Cat," Tyler muttered, "if I had been there, I could have stopped it. I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!"

At this point, everyone was looking over at Tyler.

"LINDSAY!" Tyler shouted, then ran out of the tent.

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"So Tyler's gone completely coo-coo for cocoa puffs, and Cody's suffering from like, multiple personality disorder or something. And then we have Izzy, who's Izzy. Chris has been fired, and Duncan has been stalking me nonstop. So basically, everyone except Bridgette and I totally lost their minds."

(End Confessional)

When the contestants were done, Blaineley entered the tent.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "you all ready for your challenge today?"

"I think I am," Noah smiled, "this entire competitions is a cakewalk."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Blaineley continued, "today, we'll be doing a challenge based off of the movie Black Sheep. Basically, you guys just have to outrun mutant sheep-people for a while, and the last person standing wins immunity for their team."

"Wait a second," Justin said, "we have to outrun mutant sheep people? That sounds like a very… physically tasking challenge."

At this, Justin turned and smirked at Noah.

"It is," Blaineley nodded, "and the challenge starts… now."

Everyone gave Blaineley a blank stare.

"That means go, NOW!" Blaineley shouted.

With that, all of the contestants got up and rushed out of the tent.

CONFESSIONAL: Katie

"Okay, so my options for a good alliance are limited. I mean, I already have an alliance with Duncan, but I can already tell it isn't going to last long. Instead of voting off Gwen or Izzy, he voted off his own alliance member. He'll end up destroying himself, I just need to guarantee my own safety during that process. So I obviously can't rely on Tyler… that leaves either Izzy or… well, that's pretty much it."

(End Confessional)

"Well Noah, ready for a real challenge this time?" Justin smirked.

"More ready than you are," Noah yawned.

"Whatever," Justin chuckled, "you might know your way around challenges that require more intelligence than the others, but during a REAL challenge, you won't last five minutes."

"That a challenge?" Noah smirked, "You're on. I'll go five minutes, AND be the last one standing for our team."

"Whatever you say," Justin smiled.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Sadie were walking past the trailers.

"Where are these mutant sheep people supposed to be?" Sadie asked, "I'm getting kind of bored."

"I don't know," Bridgette sighed.

"But I'm BORED!" Sadie whined.

"You've said that at least eighty times," Bridgette frowned.

"But it's true," Sadie huffed.

Suddenly, the two girls heard a faint crackling noise.

"What was that?" Sadie asked.

"Ssh!" Bridgette hissed.

"Do you think it was-"

"Sadie, just shut up for a minute!" Bridgette snapped.

"Fine!" Sadie huffed.

The two stood in silence for a while.

"I guess it was nothing-" Sadie commented.

As soon as she said so, however, a giant, humanoid sheep monster leapt out of nowhere, grabbed Sadie, and took off running.

"Bridgette, help me!" Sadie called.

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette

"Okay, I know it was mean not to help, but… if you had to put up with her all day, you'd understand."

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, Noah and Justin were still staring each other down- exactly one minute and thirty seven seconds had passed.

"Just admit I'm a better competitor than you," Noah smirked.

"Okay, if you somehow manage to make it to the final four, I'll consider it," Justin said.

"Oh, I will," Noah said, "I'll make it to first place, too."

"Whatever makes the tears stop," Justin muttered.

"Three minutes left," Noah yawned, "and absolutely nothing has happened-"

On cue, another monster leapt out, grabbed Noah, and shook him around in the air.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Noah screamed, "Put me DOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-"

"HA!" Justin laughed, "In your face!"

The sheep monster curled Noah into a ball, and then started dribbling him as if playing a game of basketball.

"Well, I win," Justin smiled, "see you after the challenge. Don't worry though- I'll make sure we win the challenge so you don't have to go home."

Laughing, Justin took off running from the monster.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Finally! Maybe Noah will just stay down this time. He may have gotten the better of me last challenge, but physically, he's no match for me. Even though he is my arch-rival, I should still make sure I win this challenge anyway. If he gets sent home, we'll lose the edge in more strategic challenges. Wait, hold on a second- I have an arch-rival! That means I officially hit the reality-show big leagues! WOO!"

(End Confessional)

IT wasn't long before Justin met up with Trent and Cody.

"Hey guys," Justin smiled, "how's it going?"

"You seem happy," Trent observed, "what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Justin said, "I just watched a mutant sheep use Noah as a basketball."

"Dude, what's with you and Noah, anyway?" Trent asked, "We should be focusing on Heather!"

"Oh please," Justin said, "there's no reason to think Heather's up to no good yet."

"That's what you said about Katie," Trent snapped.

"Fine," Justin said, "when elimination time comes around, we'll vote Heather off."

"Thanks bro," Trent sighed.

Justin blinked.

"Cody, what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Cody Anderson, private detective," Cody said, "when you need a case solved, you go to the police. When you need a zero percent chance of failure, you go to Cody Anderson."

"Dude, what?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, he's been talking like that all morning," Trent sighed, "first he was dressed up like Fred from Scooby Doo, and now this. I think the pressure of being on this show has finally caught up with him."

"Whatever," Justin said, "we better get going, though. Noah was eliminated, unless there was a freak accident and he managed to escape. We don't know how many of us are left, so we need to stick together and make sure we win this thing. We need to make sure Team Isaak keeps losing- that way morale is low for them, and our entire team can go to the merge."

"Yeah," Trent nodded, "let's go."

Back in the crafts and services tent, Heather was waiting out the challenge with Izzy.

"I just want this thing to be over," Heather sighed, "this is the stupidest challenge we've done yet."

"Oh my gosh," Izzy grinned, "did I ever tell you about the time my dad and I went hunting? WE were just walking along in the woods, right? And then we-"

"And then you found a walrus with a mustache that shot lasers out of its eyes, yes, you told me," Heather sighed, "at least four times."

"But did I tell you about-"

"The talking bear?" Heather asked, rolling her eyes.

Izzy looked disappointed.

The red head walked around the tent, until she at last found a microwave.

"A microwave!" Izzy giggled, "Oh my gosh, there's sooooooo much you can do with these things! Ah, it reminds me of my days in 'nam."

"As in Vietnam?" Heather asked.

"Well duh," Izzy laughed, "we used to go up in helicopters with microwaves, right? Then we would put grenades in them, and throw them at people under the helicopter! It was SOOOO much fun!"

"Izzy, you weren't even alive when the war happened," Heather frowned.

"Who said anything about the war?" Izzy asked.

"Okay," Heather said, getting to her feet, "I'm going for a walk."

"I LOVE walks!" Izzy cheered, "Woof, woof! Haha!"

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Okay, forming a secret alliance with Izzy seemed good at the time… but now I'm starting to fear for my life."

(End Confessional)

When Heather stepped outside, however, she was immediately grabbed by one of the sheep monsters and hoisted into the air.

"HEY!" Heather shouted, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'll help you, Heather!" Izzy called.

The red head rushed out of the tent, and tackled the monster.

"Take this! And that!" Izzy shouted, punching the sheep man in the face.

"CHUCK!" the sheep monster called, "HELP ME!"

Another monster appeared, this one toting a tranquilizer gun. The monster aimed, and fired. A dart flew straight into Izzy's neck- however, she seemed energized by it more than anything else.

"WOO-HOO!" Izzy cheered, "PARTY!"

Izzy lunged for the one with tranquilizer gun, took it from him, and then fired a dart at the monster. He immediately fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, the monster who attacked Heather to begin with had pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"I'll need some back-up, this one is getting out of control!" the monster cried, "I'm over by the tent- gahh…"

The monster fell to his feet- Izzy had shoot him with the tranq gun, as Heather looked on with an expression of horror on her face.

"Izzy, what did you DO?" Heather asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Izzy chuckled, "I beat up that one guy, and then I kind of shot them both with tranq darts. But they should know better than to sneak up on old Izzy!"

Heather got to her feet, and backed away.

"Uh, Izzy, why don't you put the gun down?" Heather asked, "Just to be safe?"

"Nah," Izzy smiled, "besides, what if more-"

All of a sudden, about three dozen darts all flew into Izzy.

"Ohh…" she groaned, "I don't feel so good…"

Finally, the red-head dropped to the ground, and two of the sheep-men came to drag her away.

"Thank you," Heather mouthed at them.

"No problem," one of the monster said, "but here, hold on a second."

Seconds later, Heather was also rendered unconscious by a tranq dart.

"Okay," Gwen sighed, "I have no idea where anyone else is, and the film lot is full of sheep monsters. Definitely not the best case scenario."

"Hey Gwen," Duncan greeted, "what's up?"

"Oh, great," Gwen sighed, "you."

The two were behind the make-up confessional- Gwen was trying to keep a look-out for anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't suppose you know where anyone else is, then?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I saw Tyler and Katie get nabbed by a couple monsters a few minutes ago," Duncan said, "and I'm pretty sure Izzy got caught, too."

"Great," Gwen sighed, "we're the last two people on our team."

"Looks like it," Duncan smiled, "so then, do you-"

But before he could finish, a monster lunged out and grabbed the two.

"Oh no," Gwen groaned, "we lost the challenge!"

"Relax," Duncan smiled, "I have the feeling we'll both still be here tomorrow."

"I don't," Gwen snapped.

Minutes before the elimination ceremony, Heather approached Duncan.

"Hey Duncan," Heather smiled, "I think I know what'll help you earn Gwen's… favor."

"Oh, really?" Duncan said, rolling his eyes, "And what would that be?"

"Easy," Heather said, "she doesn't like you because she doesn't trust you. So, you just have to gain her trust. And the best way to do that right now is to vote off Katie- to show that you aren't working with her."

Duncan thought it over.

"You might have something there," he agreed.

"Of course I do," Heather smiled, "but if you're going to do it, you better hurry up- I'm pretty sure the elimination ceremony is soon."

On her way to the elimination ceremony, Gwen saw Duncan jog over to her.

"Listen," he said, "I know you probably don't trust me-"

"Of course I don't," Gwen scoffed.

"But listen, give me a chance," Duncan smiled, "I'll prove I'm not all bad- I'll vote for Katie tonight, you should do the same. Tyler's going to as well."

"Why would you vote off Katie?" Gwen asked, "Aren't you working with her?"

"Of course not," Duncan said, "and that's why she needs to go- to prove I'm not up to something. That, and she still needs to pay for last season. She got both of us eliminated."

"Fine," Gwen sighed, "but you better not try to screw me over on this one."

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony with me," Blaineley greeted everyone, "well, you all turned in your votes. The first award tonight goes to Gwen. Izzy and Tyler are also safe. Duncan and Katie, it's between you two."

Katie looked at Duncan nervously.

"The final award goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katie!" Blaineley said.

"WHAT?" Duncan demanded.

"Nah, just messing with you," Blaineley smiled, "here you go, Duncan. Katie, you don't actually get an award tonight."

"Fine!" Katie said, "Whatever, I don't care! Screw you guys! I don't need this stupid show!"

"Whatever you say, dear," Blaineley smirked, "well, that wraps up tonight's episode. Go get some sleep guys, you'll need it for tomorrow. Well viewer, make sure you tune in next time to another episode of:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(A/N: Okay, okay, I know a few Noah fans are going to be pissed at me for having him get beaten up this chapter. But I didn't want to make him Mr. Sue- I read a story once where Noah literally knew everything, and he was beating up bears and stuff every other chapter. I wanted to establish that while Noah is good at intellectual challenges, he isn't the best player physically- and the opposite can be said for Justin. Basically, I try to give every character a noticeable flaw or two- a Mary Sue is something I never want to be associated with. Although, I think it's a given nearly everyone will make that mistake at least once. It's when you do it knowingly that it's annoying. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update soon!)


	7. Episode 7

"My name is Cody Anderson, Private detective. I've handled more than a few cases in my day, but the one I'm handling now is beyond anything I've ever solved. It started with Chris, the host- one day, the big blue showed up and put him away. Next thing you know, the blonde dame comes in. She seems innocent enough, until you try her sugar cookies. But it doesn't add up-

"Cody , for the love of god, I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Justin shouted.

Cody blinked, and looked around at the trailer.

"Oh, was I talking out loud?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Trent groaned, "shut up and go to bed."

"Sorry, I'll just go back to thinking my self-narrations," Cody whispered.

Cody looked around to make sure everyone had gone back to bed, then started up again.

"I already knew something was up, but then two pretty dames approach me at my favorite bar and present the case to me on a professional level. They were lookers, for sure, but how they got involved in this in the first place seems a little too coincidental for my liking. I took the case anyway-"

"Dweeb," Duncan hissed, "you have five seconds to shut up before I come over there and make you!"

"FINE!" Cody shouted, "I'll just leave, then!"

With that, Cody stormed out of the trailer, still dressed in his detective gear.

"Finally," Trent yawned.

Cody made his way into the crafts and services tent, where he poured himself a shot of apple juice.

"So I was left with two options," Cody said, "confront Blaineley directly, or search around for clues. If I confronted the dame, I could get put away like Chris. I had to take the smarter route, but the harder one as well."

Cody downed his shot glass.

"Detective Anderson?" a deep voice asked.

Cody spun around, and saw a figure sitting on one of the tables nearby. The figure was wearing the same detective gear, except they were covering their face with a newspaper.

"That's me," Cody said, pouring himself another drink, "but who're you?"

"I am the shadow," the figure replied, "I see and know all. I have a present that might help you on your case, detective."

The Shadow put one hand into his jacket, and pulled out a folder, which he slid across the table. Cody made his way over, and picked up the folder.

"I found some interesting stuff," The Shadow said, "stuff you might need. Maybe you won't. I can't give you all the answers, detective."

Cody opened up the folder. Inside was Blaineley birth certificate.

"Wait a second," Cody gasped, "her real name is Mildred?"

"That's not all," The Shadow said, "keep looking."

Cody put the certificate aside, and looked at a photo that had also been inside.

It was a bit blurry, but Cody could clearly see Blaineley handing a police officer an envelope. The next photo showed the officer opening the envelope- inside was a stack of money.

"Blaineley PAID the police to take Chris away?" Cody gasped.

"Not Blaineley," The Shadow yawned, "keep looking."

The final thing in the folder was Blaineley's cell phone history. It was a few random numbers at first, then there were several calls to an office building in Toronto. After that, the day before Chris' arrest, there was a call to a local police station. Then, once again, the office building in Toronto.

"Wait," Cody said, "this means… someone gave the order that Chris was to be arrested?"

"Bingo," The Shadow said, "we know what happened and how it happened, but we don't know who or why. It's up to you, Cody."

"M- me?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry," The Shadow said, getting up from their seat, "you can handle it."

"Wait!" Cody called, "But- who are you?"

The Shadow sighed, the lowered the newspaper from their face, revealing-

"DARTH VADER?" Cody gasped.

"NO, jackass!" The Shadow snapped, "It's a mask so that neither my face nor voice can be recognized. And you call yourself a detective! You know Darth Vader isn't real, right?"

"La la la la!" Cody chanted, holding his hands over his ears.

"Whatever," The Shadow sighed, "I'm getting out of here."

The Shadow turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cody called again, "Aren't you going to stay and help me with the case?"

"No," The Shadow sighed, "I'll be working on it by myself. But don't worry, Cody- I'll always be watching you."

"That's… borderline creepy," Cody muttered, "but I'm guessing you mean like a guardian angel, or something?"

"No, you idiot! I mean you're on national television!" The Shadow snapped, "Of COURSE I'll be watching! Nearly everyone in Canada is, too! Seriously, what kind of detective are you?"

"A damn good one," Cody said, "I'll solve this case- but when I do, you have to reveal yourself."

"Fine, whatever," The Shadow said.

"Besides, I think I already know who you are- CHRIS," Cody smirked.

"What?" The Shadow asked, "Seriously, where are you getting this stuff? I'm not Chris. Although it would make sense, considering he's gone missing."

"Chris has gone missing?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," The Shadow said, "no one has any idea where he is, although there are theories. Some say he packed his stuff and moved to Mexico, some say he 'opted out'. But you can solve that once you bring Blaineley down."

"PROVE you aren't Chris," Cody taunted.

"If I was Chris," The Shadow said, "do you really think I would be wearing a helmet that could mess up my hair?"

"Oh my god," Cody gasped, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Exactly," the Shadow said, turning to leave again.

"WAIT!" Cody shouted.

"For the love of god, WHAT?" The Shadow demanded.

"You said, and I quote, 'I know and see all'," Cody pointed out.

"Yeah, what of it?" The Shadow asked.

"So, if you know everything, then just tell me who's behind all this!"

Ths Shadow stood there for a moment, glaring at Cody.

"Goodbye, Detective."

"WAIT!" Cody called, but The Shadow was already gone.

Cody sighed, and tucked the folder away into his coat.

"Well," he said, "looks like this case is bigger than I first thought."

The next morning, when everyone was eating their breakfast, Cody turned to Justin and Trent.

"Hey guys," Cody said, "is it true Darth Vader isn't real?"

"Um, what?" Trent asked.

"Nevermind," Cody said, pulling out a notepad.

The notepad was labeled: Cases to Solve. Cody had a small list going already:

Top cases-

-Find out who's behind Chris' arrest

-Find out who keeps taking all the chocolate milk cartons at breakfast time

-Find out who keeps stealing my underpants at three thirty in the morning

Cody added to the list:

-Find out whether or not Darth Vader is real (NUMBER ONE PRIORITY!)

"He didn't know it at the time," Cody said, "but Detective Anderson was about to embark on the journey of a lifetime."

"Dude, will you shut up with that already?" Justin asked, "You haven't taken off your detective outfit either- you're starting to scare me."  
>"And me," Sadie put in.<p>

Justin glared at Sadie, who retreated to another table.

"Hey, didn't you mention some guy in a Darth Vader mask last night?" Trent asked.

"Huh?" Cody asked, "Uh… no! Of course not, that would be totally crazy! Like, Tyler level crazy!"

"I used to think I was crazy too," Tyler said, stroking his beard, "but then- GAH! LINDSAY!"

"Dude, how the hell did he grow a beard overnight?" Justin asked.

"Give the dude a break," Trent said, "he's going through a hard time."

"Did you see ME freaking out when Bridgette got eliminated last season?" Justin asked, "No! I was sad, yeah, but not freaking crazy!"

"Come on, Tyler isn't THAT bad," Trent shrugged.

At that moment, Tyler jumped up on the table, and started doing the chicken dance.

"Derp de herp!" He cried.

"I take that back," Trent said, "he's completely lost it."

"I'll be right back," Cody said, "I have to use the bathroom."

With that, Cody leapt out of his seat, and charged out of the tent.

Minutes later, when Cody was coming back from the bathroom, he heard Blaineley talking with one of the interns.

"Yeah, ingenious isn't it?" Blaineley asked, "I've been spiking Tyler's drinks with various drugs, so that it looks like he's totally lost it. In reality, he's just doped up. Meanwhile, the ratings are slowly dropping because Tyler is annoying so many people- it's brilliant!"

"Oh my gosh!" Cody cried.

"I just heard someone!" Blaineley gasped.

"Super getaway!" Cody cried, then rushed back to the crafts and services tent.

"Guys!" Cody shouted at Cody and Justin.

"Dude, you missed the rest of breakfast," Justin said, "where were you?"

"You're not going to believe this," Cody whispered, "Blaineley is drugging Tyler so that people will think he's crazy and stop watching the show!"

Justin and Trent looked at each other, then started laughing.

"Wow," Trent said, "okay man, whatever you say."

"I'm not making it up!" Cody insisted, "I'm serious!"

"Okay," Justin said, "I totally believe you."

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Definitely," Justin smirked, "so that must mean Darth Vader is real, too."

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Cody shouted.

"No," Trent said, "it actually kind of is."

"Damnit, guys!" Cody said, "Fine, I'll handle things myself!"

Before Cody could storm out of the tent, however, Blaineley stormed in, glaring at everyone suspiciously.

"Well," Blaineley smirked, "I have quite the challenge for you today. A very, VERY dangerous challenge. It's the horror movie Descent. So you guys will be rock climbing down a hole, and then you'll have to race the other team to the finish line while defending yourself against cave monsters. Questions?"

No one said anything, although Cody continued to glare at Blaineley.

"Right," the hostess said, "follow me."

Soon, the eleven campers were standing around a hole near the cast trailers.

"That's it?" Duncan asked, "THAT'S our challenge?"

"Don't worry, honey," Blaineley smirked, "you haven't seen anything yet."

"Wait, shouldn't we get rock climbing equipment or something?" Gwen asked, looking down the hole, "It seems a little steep-"

"Of course not," Blaineley laughed, "just jump right in. It's not too deep."

Gwen shrugged, then jumped down the hole.

One by one, all of the campers followed suit- only to discover that Blaineley had completely lied, and that the drop had been at least two dozen feet.

"That BITCH!" Duncan groaned.

"Oh, and you'll need these!" Blaineley called, throwing two maps down at the teens, "It'll show you where you need to go!"

Gwen and Bridgette each grabbed one of the maps.

"Wow," Bridgette said, "did you know if we followed this tunnel long enough, it would lead us to where the Gemmie awards are being set up?"

"The Gemmie awards?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette said, "it'll happen in a month or two, but they need to make sure everything is set up perfectly for it."

Huh, Cody thought, so Chris got ousted right before an awards show?

"Detective Cody is on the case!" the boy yelled.

"There's no case, Cody," Justin sighed, "we just need to find a way out of this cave."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Bridgette shrugged, "we'll just follow this map, shouldn't take too long."

"You hear that, guys?" Gwen asked, "We REALLY need a win here, so pull your stuff together. Duncan, Tyler, I'm looking at you especially. And Izzy?"

"Boom?"

"Just…. Be a little…. LESS Izzy today, alright?"

"Sure thing," Izzy smiled, saluting Gwen, "let's go win! Although victory here would be somewhat ironic, since the name Team Isaak has become synonymous with failure!"

"Right," Gwen sighed, "let's go. And watch out for those weird cave creatures Blaineley mentioned. IF you get dragged off, we're not coming back to find you."

"I would go back to find Lin…" Tyler began, but he quickly went into a bout of uncontrollable sobbing.

"Oh god," Duncan groaned, "give it a freaking rest, man!"

"Whatever, let's just go," Gwen said, "the other team already left!"

Team Bowie made it's way down the cave.

"I can't believe our luck," Bridgette smiled, "we haven't lost a single challenge yet!"

"Don't get cocky," Noah warned.

"You're one to talk," Heather scoffed.

"Whatever," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard.

"Great," Trent moaned, "cave creatures."

The group came to a halt, and everyone began looking around frantically.

"I say we offer them Sadie," Justin said, "maybe they'll let us go."

"HEY!" Sadie exclaimed, "You jerk! Besides, no one else would go for that idea!"

"I would," Heather said.

"For once I agree with Justin," Noah shrugged.

"Sometimes you just need to take one for the team," Bridgette sighed.

"Totally," Trent nodded.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Sadie scoffed, "Fine, when I win this season and throw the biggest party ever, none of you are invited!"

"No one would come anyway," Noah said.

With that, Sadie took off running in the opposite direction. Fortunately, she was heard screaming a few moments later.

"Yes, finally!" Justin exclaimed, "Let's run while they're distracted!"

The six teammates took off down the tunnel, not bothering to look back or try and help.

In the meantime, Gwen was having a hard time navigating the cave, mainly due to her teammates.

"You sure you're reading that thing right?" Duncan asked.

"For the eighteenth time, yes," Gwen sighed, "just shut up, already."

"Then why haven't we won yet?" Duncan sighed, "This is taking too long!"

"Be patient for a frigging minute!" Gwen snapped.

"Fine," Duncan huffed.

"Oh, did you guys hear that?" Izzy asked.

"Hear what?" Duncan asked.

"Don't get her started," Gwen warned.

"I think it was coming from the roof!" Izzy said, "Hold on, let me look- oh, hi guys!"

Alarmed, Gwen looked up to see what Izzy was talking about.

What Gwen saw was what looked like a large version of Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

"Uh, guys," Gwen gasped, "now might be a good time to RUN!"

With that, the goth girl took off.

"Wait for me!" Izzy called.

Even Tyler managed to realize the danger of the situation, and began running as well.

"Pft," Duncan smirked, "I can take it."

After a few minutes of running, Gwen, Izzy, and Tyler heard Duncan's screams from far behind.

"Oh GOD!" Tyler said, "They're gonna kill us! Where are we, Gwen?"

"I don't know!" Gwen said, "I lost track of where we were when we were running, and I- oh no, I dropped the map!"

"Uh oh," Izzy laughed.

"This isn't funny," Gwen snapped, "we'll lose the challenge for sure!"

"Unless we go back and fight," Izzy pointed out, "trust me, I can handle this."

"I'm sure you could," Gwen said, "but I think we should just take our chances and go that way."

"Suit yourself," Izzy smiled, "but keep in mind, I have a black belt in five different kinds of martial arts, and my hands are registered weapons in Korea."

"Right," Gwen nodded, "well, um, I'm going this way."

Once again, the three set off.

A little while later, Team Bowie finally managed to reach the finish line- a ladder that lead them back up to the crafts and services tent.

"We won!" Trent cheered.

"That's right," Blaineley frowned, "but where's the annoying girl?"

"Monsters got her," Justin shrugged.

Blaineley smiled evilly.

Well, at least I got one of them, she thought.

"Okay," Blaineley said, "I guess I'll send down a couple of interns to get the other five competitiors-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, just not Sadie," Bridgette shrugged.

"Whatevs," Blaineley said, "you guys enjoy the rest of your evening, and not to mention immunity."

A few hours later, Team Isaak was gathered at the award ceremony.

"Back again, are we?" Blaineley sighed, "Well, I'll make it quick. Four of you left, three will remain, yadda yadda yadda, Gwen and Izzy both get awards."

The two girls caught their awards and smiled.

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"Goodbye, Duncan!"

(End Confessional)

"And the last award goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Duncan!" Blaineley exclaimed, looking alarmed.

"Sweet," Duncan smirked.

"Sorry Tyler," Izzy said, "but you're like, toooooooooooootally bonkers!"

"Yeah brah," Duncan agreed, "maybe getting out of here will do you some good."

"I know," Tyler said, "that's why I voted for myself."

"Wait, what?" Blaineley asked, "Actually, I just remembered, Tyler doesn't have to go home today since he's…. wearing…. Pants!"

"We're all wearing pants," Gwen pointed out.

"Right," Blaineley nodded, "so no one goes home!"

"Nah," Tyler said sadly, "it's all good. I kind of want to go- the truth is, guys, I'm the one who had Lindsay voted off."

"What?" Gwen asked, "Why?"

"I… can't tell you," Tyler said, "I'm sorry. But something weird has been going on lately- I feel like someone's been drugging my drinks at the crafts and services tent, or something…"

"Uh," Blaineley said, looking frightened, "what would give you that idea?"

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged, "but look at me- it's clear I need to go and at least apologize to Lindsay. Well, good luck guys- maybe you'll pull your losing streak around without me."

And then Tyler turned and took the Lame-o-suine out of the game.

"You know what?" Blaineley said, "just… get out of here, all of you. I have a headache."

Later on that night, in her trailer, Blaineley's phone rang.

"OH no," she groaned.

The hostess sighed, and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"BLAINELEY!" the voice on the other end shouted, "Explain to me RIGHT NOW why ratings started to pick up! You told me with Tyler acting annoying and stupid people would stop watching the show!"

"Yeah, about that," Blaineley sighed, "he got voted off- he's not on the show anymore. But it's okay! We still have Sadie to annoy people!"

"I don't want another mistake like this again," the voice growled," the ratings need to start going DOWN, not UP. Otherwise your career is what's going to be down. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Blaineley gulped.

The blonde heard the other line go dead.

"Fine," she sighed, "time to kick things up a notch!"

(A/N: Well, this episode should leave you with multiple unanswered questions. Who's Blaineley's boss, and why do they want Chris gone so bad? Who is The Shadow? How did Tyler grow a beard overnight? And will the jock be able to fix things with Lindsay? Well, at least that last bit should be answered next time- because the next chapter is going to be an aftermath. Make sure you read it, it's going to be pretty frickin' awesome. I'll try to update soon- this is where things start to get interesting.)


	8. The Aftermath

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter came out a little weird. I'm actually staying at a relatives house, and I couldn't bring my laptop, so now I'm stuck using a rather unfamiliar program. So try and bear with me- let me know if it came out looking weird or anything. :/ Anyway, on with the first aftermath chapter!)

When the show opened, it wasn't the film lot that everyone was accustomed to. Instead, the camera panned in to a large studio with two couches on either side, and a table in the middle. On the couch to the right were the contestants who hadn't made it into Beyond the Set- LeShawna, Beth, DJ, and Eva. Seated at the table were none other than Geoff and Owen.

"Welcome, dudes," Geoff greeted, "to Camp TV aftermath! This is probably the point where you're beginning to wonder what's going on, so here's what's up. Chris, before he got fired, put a little money away so we could have our own talk-show throughout the season. That's where the Aftermath comes in- I'll be hosting the show, along with Owen, which will consist of never before seen clips, interviews with ousted contestants, and much much more! We have an awesome show tonight, starting with an interview session with Tyler and Lindsay."

"I don't know about that," Owen said, "what if Lindsay tries to kill Tyler with a chainsaw?"

"Owen, come on," Geoff laughed, "I DOUBT Lindsay would try anything like that. Well, forty percent sure, maybe forty-five. Actually, we should probably check on her and make sure it's safe."

Geoff clapped his hands, and a large screen lowered from the ceiling, and flicked on.

"Okay," Geoff said, "could someone play the security camera for room A-7? The one Tyler and Lindsay are in?"

"They're already in a room together?" Owen gasped.

"Oh, come on," Geoff smiled, "like Lindsay of all people would try to murder Tyler."

A moment later, the screen switched to an empty waiting room.

"I said room A-7!" Geoff called, "You must have put the wrong room up!"

An intern ran on to the stage, and whispered something in Geoff's ear.

"Uh oh," the blonde groaned, "Owen, I owe you an apology."

As if on cue, Tyler ran on to the stage, screaming.

"She's gonna kill me!" he shouted, "Somebody help me!"

Lindsay leapt on to the stage a few moments later, holding a chainsaw high above her head.

"GET BACK HERE, TAYLOR!"Lindsay shouted.

Lindsay let out a battle cry, revved her chainsaw, and ran after Tyler.

She chased the jock for roughly a minute before a tranquilizer dart flew into her neck, knocking her out.

"Okay folks," Geoff said, forcing a chuckle, "it seems Lindsay broke out of the waiting room, found a chainsaw, and then attempted to murder Tyler. For the safety of the audience and Tyler himself, Lindsay is going to be taken out of the studio for a little while, so we'll just be interviewing Tyler today. So Tyler, come on up!"

As Lindsay was dragged out by a few interns, Tyler approached the table nervously.

"Hey guys," Tyler said.

"Tyler, dude, how's it hanging?" Geoff asked.

"Considering my ex-girlfriend tried to murder me with a chainsaw?" Tyler asked.

"So the break-up is official?" Geoff asked.

"Well, not really," Tyler said, "but I'm pretty sure it goes without saying. That, and Lindsay uploaded a video to You Tube where she taped a picture of my face to a teddy bear, and then set it on fire."

"Harsh," Geoff asked, "how do you get to bed at night?"

"Well, I still feel really bad," Tyler sighed, "I wanted to talk with Lindsay about it, but she just won't-"

"Actually," Geoff interrupted, "I was more referring to the fact that a crazy blonde as after you. Aren't you scared?"

"Nah," Tyler sighed, "I guess I had it coming, anyway."

"So Tyler," Owen asked, "I have a REALLY important question for you, and I'm sure the fans want to know as well."

"Okay," Tyler shrugged, "what's the question?"

"How was the food?" Owen asked, looking at Tyler intently.

"Uh, it was okay, I guess," Tyler said, "I didn't really eat much. Blaineley always let me into the chocolate milk line was first, which was awesome, since I got as much as I wanted. But After taking just one sip, I felt... weird. I felt really messed up inside, you know? Like I was drinking acid or something- after watching the episodes, I saw how weird I acted, too. Not myself man, not at all. I think something weird is going on down there."

"Oh please," LeShawna said, "you're just trying to cover up the fact that you cheated on Lindsay!"

"Burn," Eva smirked.

"It was all Heather!" Tyler exclaimed, "I wanted to tell Heather it was a mistake, but she wouldn't listen to me!"

"Yeah, just look at Geoff and Gwen," Eva scoffed.

"That doesn't fit into context," Owen said, "it's not that Gwen doesn't listen to Geoff, it's the Duncan seems to follow her around everywhere."

"And how do YOU feel about that, Geoff?" Eva asked.

"I'm cool with it," Geoff said, "I mean, I have my share of fan girls. Granted, none of them were as obsessive OR girly as Duncan, but I've had plenty."

"SUPER- burn!" Owen exclaimed.

"Anyway Tyler," Geoff said, "thank you for the interview. Now, folks, what I'm going to show you next is, frankly, quite disturbing. I found this footage in a secret lock-box kept in a hidden location. For anyone who is faint of heart, please leave the room now."

Owen tried to get up and leave, but Geoff pulled him back.

"Owen!" Geoff snapped, "You have to stay and comment on the video!"

"But I'm scared," Owen moaned.

"Just pretend you're Daniel Tosh or something," Geoff sighed, "now, this film was taken before Chris was fired. Interns, roll the footage!"

The camera switched to a video of Bridgette and Justin sitting by a pond.

"I don't know," Bridgette said, "I just don't see it working out."

"Bridgette, please," Justin sighed, "just let me give it a shot-"

"I don't want you to make a fool of yourself," Bridgette frowned, "just accept that it's over."

"Oh, come on!" Justin exclaimed, "I could make a great Ramirez for the Highlander remake!"

"Justin come on," Bridgette sighed, "you're sixteen, there's no way you can play a roll that was defined by Sean Connery!"

"I totally could!" Justin said, "With a little make-up and the right accent-"

"Why not try out for the role of McLeod instead?" Bridgette asked, "I mean, it's more realistic. Plus, since Christopher Lambert wasn't that great of an actor, there's no way you can do a worse job than him!"

"Maybe you're right," Justin sighed.

"As usual," Bridgette giggled.

The two leaned in to kiss, when all of a sudden a shark popped out of the pond, and snapped at the two. The couple screamed, and then Chris walked up to them, laughing.

"Oh boy," he smiled, "you should have seen the looks on your faces! That was only a robot, you babies!"

Before anything else happened, Geoff paused the video, and then rewound it to when the shark popped up.

"Now," the host said, "look at this."

Geoff pulled out a remote, and clicked a button.

The camera zoomed into the shark's mouth- the outline of a skinny teen could just be made out.

"THE HORROR!" Owen cried, lunging under the table.

"Chill, dude," Geoff said, "we don't know what it is yet. Could be bad lighting."

"It's not the lighting!" Owen exclaimed, "It's-"

Geoff gave Owen a glare, and the chubby teen stopped talking.

"Well, with that out of the way," Geoff said, "let's move on to the next interview, Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel came onto the stage, muttering to himself.

"Hey dude," Geoff greeted, "how's it going?"

"Fine, I lost!" Ezekiel screamed, "Are you happy? You've been sitting here, drilling away at me like a Russian communist! Well, you finally got me to crack, sir, are you HAPPY?"

"Um," Geoff said, "...No?"

"Oh, I suppose you want to know what lead to my downfall, huh?" Ezekiel asked, "Why my master plan failed?"

"Actually," Geoff said, "the more I talk to you, the less I care."

"It was simple, really," Ezekiel hissed, "I made a list of suspects, and narrowed it down to Trent who got me eliminated."

"Actually," Geoff corrected, "what happened was-"

"It was perfect, really," Ezekiel sighed, "Trent had connections with Izzy, who's actually pretending to be insane, and Gwen, who may or may bot be a female assassin. He recognized the fact I was a threat to him- he needed me gone so he could win again."

"Dude, what?" Owen asked.

"I think he's in stage six denial," Geoff sighed, "he's a lost soul at this point."

"And did I tell you Justin and Bridgette are both spies sent from England?" Ezekiel asked, "They're planning-"

Geoff clapped his hands. Moments later, Ezekiel's seat ejected itself, and the boy was sent flying out of the studio.

"That's better," Geoff said, sighing contentedly, "before our final interview, we have one last hidden clip to show you. Interns!"

This time, the camera opened to the roofs of a bunch of buildings. It was nigh time when the film was shot, probably near a set designed to look like a city.

All of a sudden, a dark figure jumped on one of the buildings. The figure was holding a large sack, although they couldn't be seen clearly.

The figure did a front flip and landed on the next building. They were about to jump again when another figure appeared.

"The gig is up," the second figure said, "give yourself up... Izzy."

The camera then zoomed into the first figure- indeed, it was Izzy... except the girl was dressed up as cat woman.

"So, you know my identity?" Izzy smiled.

"Yes," the second figure said, taking a step forward, "I just need to talk to you. What do you know about the people behind Chris' arrest?"

The camera zoomed in to reveal Cody, in his detective garb.

"That," Izzy said, "I refuse to answer. I'm playing Batman, not detectives."

" Oh come on- fine, give me a minute. Don't go anywhere," Cody sighed.

With that, the smaller boy leapt off of the roof. Minutes later, he reappeared, dressed as Batman.

"Tell me what you know about Chris' arrest!" Cody shouted.

"Not much," Izzy smiled, "although... there is SOMETHING you might want to look at."

With that, Izzy pulled a folder out of her costumed, and threw it at Cody. The geek caught the folder, and nodded at Izzy.

"Thanks," Cody said.

"Oh, and by the way," Izzy smiled, "The Shadow says hi."

With that, the girl leapt off of the roof, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Okay," Geoff said when the TV turned off, "it seems we can officially add Cody to the list of contestants who have lost their minds. So far, we have Izzy, Lindsay, Ezekiel, now Cody, and of course Bridgette."

"Bridgette?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Geoff said, "no sane person would say Christopher Lambert is a bad actor. Now then, let's finish up the episode with the final interview of the night, Katie!"

Katie walked on stage, scowling as she did so.

"Hey Katie," Geoff greeted, "how's it feel to make it so far last season, but get eliminated so early here?"

"Screw you!" Katie snapped, "You weren't even IN this season!"

"True," Geoff said, "but at least I'm hosting my own show."

"BURN!" Eva exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" Katie snapped.

"So Katie, where do you think you went wrong?" Owen asked.

"I don't know," Katie said, "but YOU went wrong after you ordered seconds."

No one said anything.

"That... was a fat joke," Katie said.

"No, I get it," Owen said, "but it wasn't all that funny. You should have said something like, 'You're so fat, you have your own orbit!'"

"Not bad," Geoff nodded, "what about, 'You're so fat, even pictures of you break weight scales!'"

"Oh, oh, I got it!" Owen said, "What about-"

"GAH!" Katie exclaimed, walking off stage, "I have HAD it with you idiots! Interview over!"

"Well then, I guess that's it for our show!" Geoff exclaimed, "Well, it;s been fun, so make sure you tune in next time to:

CAMP TV:

AFTERMATH!"

(A/N: Well, that's it for the first aftermath- let me know what you thought! I'll try to update as soon as I can!)


	9. Episode 8

(A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter- this is when things start to get interesting.)

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Agh- damnit! With Tyler gone, they eliminated the weak link of Team Isaak The only good news is that they're already down four players. I don't think two poser Goths and a psycho can undo all of that damage. Speaking of the poser Goths, Duncan completely eradicated his own alliance, the idiot. I was able to sit and wait until now, but I need to start formulating more plans just in case."

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, in the girl's trailer, Gwen and Bridgette were having a friendly chat.

"So, final ten," Bridgette smiled, "you excited, Gwen?"

"It's not that big of a deal," the other girl yawned, "considering there were only fourteen people to begin with."

Suddenly, Izzy appeared in the girl's cabin, carrying a large sack.

"Hey guys!" the redhead greeted.

"Hi Izzy," Gwen groaned.

Izzy dumped the contents of her bag all over her bed, revealing- alarmingly enough- rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and other assorted jewels.

"Uh, where did you get those?" Bridgette asked, looking slightly frightened.

"What, these?" Izzy laughed, stuffing them under her pillow, "Oh, no biggy, just something about pirates, a robot walrus, and a few thousand pounds of C4."

Gwen and Bridgette exclaimed nervous looks.

"Uh, yeah," Izzy laughed nervously, "but I'm pretty sure I disarmed most of it. Well, maybe, it's really hard to tell when you disarmed a bomb if you're being shot at the same time, you know what I mean?"

"Uh, no," Gwen said, backing up slightly, "I have no idea what you mean."

Just then, the bathroom opened, and Sadie stepped out, completely covered in bandages.

"OH NO!"Izzy screamed, "The mummy must have followed me here!"

The redhead reached into her bag, and pulled out a grappling gun. She fired the hook through the ceiling of the trailer, then swung across the room, and kicked Sadie in the face.

"Take that, King Sillypants!" Izzy shouted, "You should have stayed in Cairo where I left your smouldering ashes!"

"Izzy, that's Sadie!" Bridgette exclaimed, "She's wearing bandages to cover her wounds from the last challenge!"

"Oh," Izzy laughed, "and after I said all that about the mummy, and after I pulled out the grappling hook... haha, what you must think of me."

"In my opinion," Sadie scoffed, getting to her feet, "you're WAY better than Bridgette, who left me to get eaten by cave monsters!"

"Hey, I would have stayed back if the team needed me to," Bridgette retorted.

"Oh, whatever," Sadie snapped, "you're just lucky you had the common sense to send a search party for me afterwards. THEY NEVER FOUND ME, by the way. I had to escape myself."

"That's because they never SENT-" Izzy began.

"What she means," Bridgette interrupted, "is that Tweek was the only available person to send after you, and you know how he gets."

Sadie gave Bridgette an annoyed look, then stormed out of the trailer.

"I never thought she'd leave," Gwen smirked.

Meanwhile, Trent and Justin were tossing a football around.

"Hey, have you seen Cody?" Trent asked, throwing Justin the ball.

"No," Justin replied after he caught the ball and threw it back, "I'm starting to worry about him, actually. First he's dressing up as Fred Jones, then he's playing detective... I mean, he's still playing detective now, but I swear he keeps sneaking out at night and talking to someone."

"Talking to who?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno," Justin said, "I woke up the other night, and Cody was gone from the trailer. I got up to use the bathroom, but I started hearing voices outside. So when I got in the bathroom I opened the window, and sure enough he was talking to some girl."

"Who do you think it is?" Trent asked.

"Well," Justin thought, "at first, Gwen. He's pretty into her, but she wouldn't get within five feet of him voluntarily. I ruled out Bridgette, because I don't think Cody would violate Bro Code. Sadie is also out, because I don't think he would WANT to talk to her."

"Heather," Trent hissed.

"Dude, really," Justin sighed, "give it up. I try to be supportive of your suspicions, but we haven't seen anything. She talked to Tyler the night Lindsay went home, you said, but that's all you have."

"She just doesn't feel right," Trent said.

"Phrasing," Justin warned.

"What?" Trent asked, "I- oh, I see what you did there. But I'm serious, something about her is worse than the video for Dancing in the Street."

"Hey!" Justin snapped, "That video is still better than anything Journey has ever done!"

"You have me there," Trent agreed, "listen, how about we make a deal. We organize a little detective work ourselves. If we don't find anything, I won't mention her to you again. If we do find something, then you owe me a bag of gummy bears from your stash."

"How did you find out about that?" Justin demanded.

Trent shrugged, smirking to himself.

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Okay, so I know Heather is a solid threat. But what about Cody? It doesn't seem right, but should I trust him? If he really IS talking to her, that'll bring up problems- Cody has been in our trio since day one, but could he really try and betray us like that?"

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, Heather was watching the two talk, a gleam forming in her eye.

"Thanks boys," she whispered to herself, "you just gave me one hell of a plan."

"Gather around, cast!" Blaineley called, "I have a special announcement to make!"

The hostess summoned everyone to the walk of shame, where the lame-o-suine was parked.

"What's up?" Duncan asked, "One of us getting the boot early?"

"Highly unlikely," Noah sighed, "it looks like Blaineley is bringing someone into the game."

"Right you are, Noah!" Blaineley said, "I wasn't going to accept them, but apparently they already signed a contract agreement with Chris- so if we didn't let them in, they could sue me personally, which would never do. So, please give our new contestants a warm welcome, because he's traveled a long way to be here! Please welcome..."

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"I have to admit it, I was soo happt when I figured out that it had to be Geoff joining us in the game! I mean, it wouldn't be Owen or DJ, right?"

(End Confessional)

"Get ready to welcome," Blaineley continued, "Bob!"

As soon as Blaineley called out the name, a very familiar looking man stepped out of the lame-o-suine. He had long, black hair, a relatively muscular build, and slight stubble. He was wearing a denim jacket, jeans, sunglasses, and a cowboy hat pulled over his eyes.

"'Sup, dudes?" the man greeted, "My name is Bob... nice to meet you all, and stuff..."

CONFESSIONAL: Noah

"Oh, for the love of- will someone please tell me what Chris is doing here?"

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"Eh, the new guy seems pretty cool."

CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette

"I mean, I've never met him before, but he seemed nice enough."

CONFESSIONAL: Izzy

"Okay, I'd LOVE to give a shout out to anyone watching in Cairo! If I ever win the money, I'll TOTALLY pay the reconstruction fees on all of the exploded buildings!"

(End Confessional)

"Bob, you'll be on Team Isaak," Blaineley yawned.

Chris (A/N: So you don't get confused, the other characters will refer to Chris as Bob, while I will not.) Stepped over to Team Isaak, where Gwen eyed him suspiciously.

"Have we met?" the girl asked.

"Uh, no," Chris said quickly, "never met you, Gwen."

"Then how do you know my name?" the girl asked.

"You're on national TV, genius," Noah snapped, "everyone knows your name. Like I know your REAL name, Bob."

"I uh, don't know what you're talking about," Chris laughed.

"Of course you do, Bob," Noah said, "or should I say... Robert."

"Oh yeah," Chris laughed, "right, Bob short for... yeah, cool. Okay, why don't we start the challenge?"

"Glad to see such enthusiasm," Blaineley yawned, "because today, we'll be doing a challenge based off of the movie Evil Dead."

"What's the Evil Dead?" Sadie asked.

"See this?" Justin asked, "This is why no one likes you."

"Shut up," Blaineley snapped, "we all know no one likes Sadie, no need to bring it up each episode. Anyway, here's how the challenge works. You'll all be stuck in a team cabin, and forced to fight your way through hordes of robot zombies to safety. You can use whatever weapons you find, you can sacrifice each other, blah blah blah. The first team to have at least one member make it back here wins immunity."

"Okay," Chris said, "but can I use the bathroom first?"

"Whatever Bob," Blaineley sighed, "just hurry up can get back here!"

Chris nodded, and then rushed off.

Once he was in the bathroom, Chris locked all of the doors, and called Courtney.

"Courtney, hi, I made it in!" Chris exclaimed, "I told Blaineley my name was Bob, and that I signed a contract with Chris. I said if she didn't let me in, I would sue!"

"Good job," Courtney said, "all you have to do is stay in the game until we can figure out what's going on. I'll do what I can from here, but you'll need to do all the inside work. Listen, I can't talk right now, I'm kind of busy. Let me know how things are going later on."

"Yeah yeah," Chris smirked, hanging up his phone, "this'll be a cakewalk."

Or so he thought until he was in a cabin surrounded by zombies.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked, "We NEED the win here, it's the only way to catch up with Team Bowie!"

A loud revving was heard across the cabin, and Izzy stepped in, wielding a chainsaw.

"Relax guys," she laughed, "I've been in dozens of situations like this. Easy peasy."

"Izzy, I really don't feel comfortable with you having a chainsaw," Gwen gulped.

"It'll be fine," Izzy smiled, "I'll be back in a little while!"

Izzy opened one of the cabin windows, and jumped into the robot zombie horde.

"We're boned," Duncan sighed.

"Actually," Chris said, "Gwen, you stay up here an keep watch. Duncan, why don't you follow me and help get some weapons?"

"Whatever," Duncan sighed.

Chris led Duncan a few rooms away, out of Gwen's earshot.

"Listen," Chris said," I want an alliance with you."

"Right," Duncan laughed, "like I'll team up with some newbie."

"I'm not a newbie," Chris said, "it's me, Chris!"

"Chris?" Duncan gasped, "But you were arrested!"

"I posted bail," Chris snapped, "but that's not important. The bottom line is I need to stay in this game, and so do you."

"Right," Duncan smirked, "or I could tell Blaineley now and have you disqualified."

"But if you do that," Chris said, "you're team won't win anymore challenges. Listen, I was the host, so I have all of the in's and out's of each challenge memorized. I can get you through each one, guaranteed."

Duncan thought it over.

"Alright," the punk agreed, "you have yourself a deal."

"Good," Chris smiled, "now follow me."

Chris lifted up one of the floorboards, revealing the control room underneath. The former host lowered himself inside, flipped a few switches, and hoisted himself back up.

"Not all challenges are going to be that easy," Chris warned, "we're lucky we were above the control room. I shut down all of the zombies, everything should be clear."

The two made their way into the next room, where Gwen was gazing out of the window.

"They all just... stopped," she muttered.

"Weird," Chris nodded, "well, we might as well go."

"What if it's a trap?" Gwen asked.

"It isn't," Chris snapped, "now let's go."

The three rushed out of the cabin, and back to the trailers, where Blaineley was waiting.

"What the-" she gasped, "Team Isaak?"

"In the flesh," Duncan smirked, "now if you don't mind, just announce that we've won the challenge, and we'll be going."

"Uh," Blaineley began, "Team Isaak... wins?"

The three cheered, when suddenly Team Bowie showed up.

"They beat us?" Justin demanded, "No way!"

"Way," Duncan smirked, "have fun at the elimination ceremony tonight, losers."

Later that night, Blaineley had Team Bowie at the award ceremony.

"Okay," Blaineley smiled, "the first award goes to... Trent. Heather, Bridgette, and Justin also receive awards tonight."

Noah, Cody, and Sadie all looked at each other.

"...Noah is also safe," Blaineley smiled, "and the final award goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sadie!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"Aww man," Cody groaned, "I thought you guys liked me!"

"I didn't vote for you," Justin said, confused.

"Neither did I, bro," Trent said, glaring at Heather.

"It doesn't matter either way," Blaineley said, "because tonight's challenge was a REWARD!"

"Hotsauce!" Cody grinned, "The Codemeister is still in the game!"

"Yeah yeah," Blaineley snapped, " go take the rest of the night off, guys. We'll see you tomorrow."

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Well, so much for that plan. But at least I know that Bridgette, Sadie and Noah have no qualms voting Cody off. Good to know."

(End Confessional)

"My name is Detective Cody Anderson- and tonight I found out someone put the hit on me. Although, honestly, I'm not surprised. With all of this digging around, I must have hit someone a little too close to home- so they put out the order for my elimination. Luckily, the blonde dame saved me. Ironic, since she's a top suspect, but strangely poetic. Maybe she really has nothing to do with this. Maybe she's a pawn in a larger game of chess. Yeah, a big, fancy game of chess with those weird crystal pieces that scratch the board easily, and then one accidently breaks and your mom starts to yell at you-"

"Cody, SHUT UP!" Noah shouted, "We're trying to sleep!"

"Seriously dude, at this rate, I'll lose my title as most gorgeous man to ever live," Chris snapped.

"Uh, excuse me?" Justin demanded.

Amongst all the arguing, only Cody noticed the figure outside of his trailer. Quietly, the boy slipped out.

"Shadow!" Cody exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you," The Shadow said, "listen, keep an eye on the new contestant- he isn't who he claims to be. And you're right, someone IS after you, Cody, but it doesn't have anything to do with the Chris case."

"Then who is it?" Cody gasped.

"Don't worry," The Shadow said, "you don't need to focus on that right now. Your main goal is Chris and Blaineley."

"Those are two goals," Cody corrected.

"Shut up!" The Shadow snapped, "It doesn't matter! Anyway, I don't think you're in danger now, I think it was a small test. They wanted to throw a pebble in the water to see what kind of ripple it would make."

"For the record, the was kind of a cool metaphor," Cody commented.

"Yes, I know, I'm awesome," The Shadow nodded, "but that's not why I came here. I have to give you- this."

Cody looked at what The Shadow held out, and gasped.

(A/N: And that's where we'll leave off for now! Hope you all had a good Christmas- I just got The Batman Arkham City Game and a Tom Waits album. So that's how I spent all of yesterday. Anyway, I'll update soon- let me know what you thought!)


	10. Episode 9

(A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been focusing on school pretty much all week since I just off winter break.)

Blaineley sat in her trailer, smiling at the figure sitting across from her. It was almost midnight at the film lot, ensuring the contestants would be most likely in the trailers so as not to overhear the conversation.

"Can you do it?" Blaineley asked.

The figure nodded.

"Good," Blaineley smiled, "here's how it'll work. We're going to treat it like a challenge at first. Heck, we'll even have an elimination ceremony to boot. Only after the elimination ceremony do I want you to take things seriously. Just toy with them at first. Once they think it's a challenge, I'm sure they won't go after you a second time. It'll be easy picking for you."

The figure nodded, and then stood up. They were incredibly tall, and looked menacing with the trench coat and straw hat.

"Is there anything you need?" Blaineley asked, "I want this to go down smooth as possible."

"No," the figure said.

"Don't talk much, huh?" Blaineley asked.

The figure said nothing.

"Good," Blaineley smiled, "that's how I like it. Now, I'm not going to announce that it's a challenge, but I've set up things so that they'll figure it out. Again, I can't stress enough that this has to go down perfectly."

"I get it," the figure hissed, "I want this show gone as much as you do."

"Good to hear," Blaineley smiled, "now, be off. I've much to attend to."

The figure nodded, and then left the cabin.

"This is working out quite nicely," Blaineley smirked, "you see, in the Camp TV contract, it states that if a competitor goes missing for ANY reason, the show must cease production until said competitor is found. I don't know who my little friend will pick, but I guarantee they'll never be found, even after the show has been cancelled! MUHAHAHA- wait a second, why am I saying all of this out loud?"

Blaineley blinked, then shrugged.

"Regardless, it will all be over by the end of the night," she smiled, "all I have to do is sit here and wait."

Meanwhile, in the boy's cabin, a card game was going on between Trent and Duncan. Presently, Trent was winning.

"Full House," Trent smiled, "I win again!"

"This is crap!" Duncan exclaimed, throwing his cards in the air, "You're cheating!"

"And you just ran out of chips," Trent smirked, "unless you want to buy your way back into the game?"

"I only have five bucks left!" Duncan snapped.

"Which you can buy more chips with, and then possibly double your money," Trent smiled.

Duncan sighed, then threw his money on the table. Trent smiled, and then dealt out the cards.

Duncan looked at his cards and smiled- four queens.

"Show your cards," Trent said.

The two threw their cards on the table. Duncan had a proud smirk on his face, until he saw Trent had four aces.

"You lose again," Trent smiled, taking Duncan's chips.

"FUCK THIS GAME!" Duncan shouted, tossing the table over.

Snickering, Trent put the thirty dollars he won from Duncan into his pocket.

"Anyone else want to play?" Trent asked.

"I'm good," Chris called, "I'm going to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"What about you, Justin?" Trent asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go grab something to eat at the crafts and services tent," Justin yawned, "want anything?"

"Grab me some chips or something," Trent shrugged, "hey, have you seen Cody?"

"Yeah," Justin nodded, "he jumped out of the window dressed up like batman half an hour ago."

"Oh, that makes sense," Trent agreed, "alright, see you later."

As Justin exited the cabin, Duncan grumbled something to himself and then turned on the nearby radio.

"And to everyone just tuning in," the radio DJ said, "you're listening to our Blast From the Past session here on the opossum show. Stay tuned for your favorite hits that won't quit!"

"Wow, this guy is awful," Trent commented, "change the-"

Before Trent could finish, a song came on the radio.

_Jeepers, creepers,_

_Where'd you get them peepers?_

_Jeepers, creepers,_

_Where'd you get them eyes?_

"Yeah," Trent muttered, "change the channel, this song creeps me out."

Duncan shrugged, then switched the channel.

_Jeepers, creepers, _

_Where'd you get them peepers?_

"What the-" Trent began, "how- change the station!"

Duncan nodded, and changed the channel once more.

_Jeepers, creepers-_

Duncan, now looking slightly nervous himself, began flipping through the stations as quick as he could manage. After his ninth or tenth try, he finally reached a station that wasn't playing the song. Instead, all that was playing was a voice.

"Hello, boys," a voice giggled, "I want to play a game."

Everyone in the cabin looked at each other in horror.

"You heard me right," the voice continued, "so listen up, I'll only say this once. In a few minutes-"

Duncan turned off the radio.

"What kind of sicko would allow someone to air that over the radio?" Duncan asked, "I thought those things were call-in!"

"A child could have heard that!" Trent exclaimed, "I'm phoning a complaint to that radio station when we get out of here!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the film lot, the figure in the trench coat grimaced.

"Well, if that doesn't work," they hissed.

Meanwhile, Justin was about to leave the crafts and services tent when he heard a phone ring.

"That's weird," Justin muttered, "the only phone nearby is the one in the kitchen…"

Justin shrugged; put down the bags of chips he was carrying, and made his way into the kitchen. Sure enough, the emergency phone Chef kept in there was nearly ringing off its handle.

The teen frowned, then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Justin asked.

"Hello, Justin," a voice chuckled, "do you recognize my voice?"

"No," Justin replied, "should I?"

"Yes, you twit, you should!" the voice screamed.

"Oh, you must be a fan of mine," Justin smirked, "well, listen, I'm in the middle of a season, but maybe I'll mail you an autograph or something-"

"Listen to me," the voice said, "you're going to pay for what you did to me. You're all going to pay. I'm going to get you tonight, I'm going to get you all- ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Heat of the moment," Justin sang, "telling me what my heart- I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

The voice on the other line let out a scream, and then hung up.

"Kids these days," Justin said, shaking his head.

Everyone was asleep in the girl's cabin, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Bridgette yawned, getting out of bed.

"Whoever it is, I'm going to kill them," Gwen mumbled.

Bridgette walked over to the trailer door, and yanked it open.

"No one's there," she muttered.

She was about to go back into the cabin, when she noticed a note lying on the ground.

Bridgette picked it up, and then let out a shriek when she saw what was on the note:

HI.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, getting out of bed.

Bridgette showed Gwen the note, and a few seconds later, the whole girl's trailer was in panic mode.

"We're all gonna die!" Heather exclaimed, "We have to get out of here!"

Heather opened up the trailer down, and before she could so much as blink was grabbed by a shadowy figure. The figure lifted Heather of it's shoulder, then took off running.

"We have to help her!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Do you want to DIE?" Gwen asked.

"I say we wait here," Sadie mumbled, "be safe."

"I'll go after it!" Izzy offered, "I do this sort of thing for a living!"

The three turned, and gave Izzy strange looks.

At last, Bridgette spoke.

"Alright," she said, "but you better take a group of people with you, just to be safe."

"Okay," Izzy nodded, "who here wants to come?"

"Actually," Bridgette muttered, "why don't you ask the guys? Gwen and I will wait here, you know, make sure he doesn't come back."

"And me, right?" Sadie asked.

"No, you should go," Gwen insisted.

"FINE!" Sadie scoffed, "If you guys are too chicken, I'll go!"

"Okay," Izzy said, "let's go and see who else wants to come."

Justin was almost back to the trailer when he noticed Izzy and Sadie in the distance.

"GAH!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the trailer door.

Justin tried to open the trailer, but the door was locked.

"Guy's, let me in!" Justin exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Trent called from inside, "Chill out, I'll be there in a second.

"It's Izzy and Sadie!" Justin said, "You have to let me in, now!"

"No way man!" Duncan called from inside, "You can handle the psycho and the annoying chick on your own, we're not letting you in!"

"C'mon!" Justin said, "I'll either be maimed or nagged to death!"

Justin continued to pound on the door, until at last Izzy and Sadie reached him.

"Oh," he sighed, "hi, guys."

"Hiya, Justin!" Izzy greeted, "A serial killer came and took Heather, you wanna come and find him with us?"

"Wait a second, what?" Justin asked, "A serial killer… took Heather?"

"Uh huh," Izzy smiled, "just snatched her right from the cabin, ha ha! C'mon, we're gonna go catch him!"

"And you're sure it's a serial killer?" Justin asked.

"Eighty –percent sure," Izzy nodded, "that, the RCMP, or a lycanthrope. You coming or not?"

"Fine," Justin sighed, "let's get this over with."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"I know what you're thinking. The only reason I agreed is because I figured that there was a pretty good chance that it was part of a challenge. I figured I could go, humor Izzy a little, and then win immunity for my team."

(End Confessional)

"So, how are we even going to find the serial killer?" Sadie asked.

"I know where he is," a voice called.

The three turned, and saw Cody standing a few feet away, dressed as Batman.

"I saw him take off with Heather," Cody said, "he took her to the cave the Descent challenge was in. Perfect for a serial-killer."

"Great," Justin said, "then why don't you lead the way, Cody?"

"I'm Batman."

"Whatever."

"Okay," Cody nodded, "I'll show you. Follow me!"

Soon enough, the four had arrived at their destination.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Justin groaned, "running around chasing serial killers is one thing, but doing it with you guys- no offense Cody- is something entirely different."

"I'm Batman," Cody corrected.

"Whatever," Justin said, "and I'm Anthony Hopkins."

"Ohhh, I wanna be Morgan Freeman!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy, you can't be anyone," Justin sighed, "you're not a part of the trio. Your participation is valid in this sort of thing."

"Look, are we going to do this or not?" Sadie demanded.

"Righto," Cody said, "let's go get Heather from that serial killer."

The four made their way through the cave, with Izzy at the front of the group.

"Are you sure this isn't just a challenge?" Cody asked, "Not that Batman cares. Because he isn't competing."

"Ssh," Justin hissed, elbowing Cody, "keep it on the DL."

"DL?" Cody asked.

"Down low," Justin said, "we don't want Izzy to find out it's a challenge. If it is, she might win for her team."

"How could she beat three other people by herself?" Cody chuckled.

"Oh, she'd do it," Justin said fearfully, "she's freaking crazy, dude. The other night Gwen told me that Izzy nearly killed Sadie with a grappling gun."

"Dude, that is pretty- wait, you've been talking with GWEN?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Justin yawned, "Not like I'm cheating or anything."

"You have to hook me up with her," Cody pleaded, "PLEASE!"

"Uh, no," Justin said, "it would be awkward on so many levels. One, she's dating Geoff. Two, Geoff replaced you in our trio for a few episodes last season. Three, Batman doesn't go on dates. I thought you would know that by now."

"Damnit," Cody sighed, "listen, I didn't think I would have to do this… but I'm not really Batman."

"No!" Justin gasped, "Really?"

"Really," Cody nodded, "I'm actually Cody."

"Well, doesn't that just beat all?" Justin asked, rolling his eyes, "No, I'm still not helping you hook up with Gwen."

"Aww," Cody pouted.

"Hey, guys!" Izzy called, "I hear something up ahead!"

Justin, Cody, and Sadie all listened closely.

From a distance, the words of a song could just barely be heard.

_Hush hush hush, here comes the boogey man, _

_Don't let him get to close to you he'll catch you if he can-_

"Bye guys," Sadie said, "I'll see you later."

With that, the girl marched off.

"Okay," Izzy smiled, "there's a door up ahead. Cody, you stay and keep watch, Justin and I will bust in. I'll grab Heather, Justin, you take down the serial killer."

"I'd rather get Heather, actually," Justin said, "going after a serial killer might mess up my hair."

Izzy and Cody glared at him.

"Fine," Justin sighed, "whatever. Neither of you are invited to my funeral."

"Okay," Izzy said, "one… two… three!"

Justin and Izzy charged into the room. Heather was tied to a chair, next to a phonograph machine, and a figure wearing a trench coat and sunhat was standing over her.

Without thinking, Justin tackled the person in the trench coat.

"JUSTIN!" Izzy exclaimed, "I said attack the SERIAL KILLER!"

"This IS the serial killer!" Justin exclaimed, "The one in the chair is Heather!"

"Oh," Izzy thought, scratching her chin, "that doesn't make much sense. The serial killer should be the one tied up, right?"

"Just get over here and save me!" Heather exclaimed.

"Okay!" Izzy smiled.

The redhead picked up the chair Heather was tied to, lifted it over her shoulder, and then walked out of the cave.

"Is Izzy really that strong?" Justin asked.

Sadly, Justin's moment of distraction was enough for the serial killer to take advantage. The figure shoved Justin off, got to their feet, and then delivered a kick to Justin's stomach.

By the time Justin got to his feet, the figure was already retreating. Justin got a closer look at the figure, and blinked. He couldn't tell from a distance, but it looked like a purple rope was tied to the killer's head.

"What the hell?" Justin asked.

"Justin, hurry up!" Cody exclaimed, "Izzy is probably back at camp right now!"

"The challenge!" Justin exclaimed, "Well, I mean, probably, maybe it isn't. Let's go!"

By the time the two got back to the camp, however, Blaineley was already making the announcement that Izzy one the challenge for Team Isaak.

"Nice of you to join us, Justin," Blaineley said, "I take it Cody won't be joining us tonight?"

"What?" Justin asked, looking around, "He was just with me!"

"He probably had to use the bathroom," Noah said, "doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Well, looks like he'll be missing the first ever Team Bowie elimination ceremony," Blaineley said, "first REAL one, anyway. Well, you have ten minutes. Go talk amongst yourselves."

A few minutes before the elimination ceremony, Heather pulled Noah and Sadie aside.

"Hey," Heather smiled, "I need to talk to you guys."

Later, Blaineley tallied all of the votes for that night's elimination.

"Okay," the blonde smiled, "first award goes to… Cody, who isn't here anyway. Justin, you're also safe."

Justin caught his award, and smirked at Noah.

"Noah, you're still in."

Noah caught his award, and returned Justin's smirk.

"Heather… and Trent."

Trent and Heather caught their awards, and then glared at each other.

Bridgette realized she was in the bottom two with Sadie, so she let out a small sigh of relief.

"And the final award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Sadie!"

"What?" Bridgette and Justin exclaimed.

CONFESSIONAL: Sadie

"THAT'S FOR BEING A JERK!"

CONFESSIONAL: Noah

"The only reason I went along with Heather's plan is because I knew sending Bridgette home would make Justin mad. And I find that funny."

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"You might be asking yourself. 'Gee Heather, I thought your plans involved Cody, Justin, and Trent? Where does Bridgette fit into all of this?' Easy. Just will eventually go around asking who voted for Bridgette. He'll go to Noah, at first, but you need more than one vote to send someone home. So, he'll ask me. I'll deny it at first, but then fake a break-down and pretend that Cody approached me. Cody disappears the night Bridgette is eliminated… it's perfect. Justin will send home Cody, which will make Trent annoyed because he's working with me. Those two will hate each other, and they'll try to send each other home. It'll be Trent first, naturally, then Justin. Then I have a solid alliance with Sadie and Noah… and possibly Izzy and Duncan. Then, I win. That simple."

(End Confessionals)

Later, all of the boys were getting ready to go to sleep- but there was still no sign of Cody.

"I'm telling you, it doesn't make sense," Justin muttered, "how does Cody just go missing?"

"Maybe the killer took him," Chris yawned, "who cares? He wasn't good for ratings anyway."

"What?" Justin asked.

"Nothing," Chris replied.

Justin sighed, then blinked. Justin had been slightly dazed, and far away when he saw what he thought to be purple rope tied to the killer. He didn't know what it was at the time, because normally, people didn't have purple hair.

But he knew one person who did.

"Guys, wake up!" Justin exclaimed, "We have to get Cody, NOW!"

Meanwhile, in a hidden room somewhere on the film lot, Cody was being circled by the figure wearing a trench coat.

"Seriously, just let me go," Cody pleaded, "the challenge is over!"

"I'll NEVER let you go, Codykinz," the figure giggled, "once the show is over, we can be together FOREVER."

DUNH DUNH DUNH….

TO BE CONTINUED…

(A/N: And that's it for now. This is the first of a two-part chapter- the next episode isn't a challenge, it'll be the characters going to save Cody. But now, let's take a show of hands, how many of you thought the serial killer was Harold at first? I'm going to guess anyone who read the aftermath chapter. But don't worry for any Harold fans, despite me hating him with every fiber of my being, he has a major role later in this series. And no, he doesn't become Gollum like Ezekiel did. Well, I'll update as soon as I can- again, sorry for the delay.)


	11. Episode 10

"Slow down, bro," Trent exclaimed, "you're SURE it's Sierra?"

"Positive!" Justin exclaimed, "Who else do we know that has purple hair?"

"Oh, god," Trent groaned, "dude, Cody is as good as gone."

Trent and Justin were talking behind the make-up confessional. They had both met Sierra before, so they knew the direness of the situation.

"What do we do?" Justin asked, "We can't leave him with that acid eating spider-monkey!"

"Here's what we do," Trent sighed, "count our losses, and go back to the trailer. Besides, you should be mourning over Bridgette's elimination instead of going after psycho fan-girls."

"I'll have some sort of depressing montage later," Justin said, "right now, we need our third member back. Can you live with yourself knowing you let him die?"

"Sierra wouldn't kill Cody," Trent said.

"Have you ever read Misery?" Justin asked, "By a certain Stephen King?"

Trent's eyes widened with fear.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, "I think she'd do it. She's fucking crazy, dude. You remember what happened-"

"NO!" Trent said, covering his ears, "Just, don't bring it up, man! I don't want to think about it, okay? That was the single worse day of my life!"

"So imagine what she'll do to him when there's no mall security this time," Justin hissed, "can you LIVE with that?"

"Okay," Trent sighed, "okay, you win. But we'll need everyone to help-"

"Dude, if we ALL go looking for her, she might smell us out, or something," Justin said.

"She's not a bloodhound," Trent muttered.

"I don't want to take any chances," Justin huffed, "we should bring a small group. Even if she can't sniff us out, we'll make less noise that way."

"Agreed," Trent nodded, "let's go see who wants to come."

Later, Justin and Trent gathered the other seven competitors, and explained the situation to them.

"So if we don't get Cody, he's going to die," Trent finished, "maimed by a crazy stalker. Now, our question to you is, who wants to help?"

"Screw that," Sadie muttered, "you guys never help me!"

"Sadie, you're being extremely selfish," Justin snapped.

"I'M being selfish?" Sadie demanded, "I'm used as bait in nearly every challenge and ignored when I'm not needed? And I'M being selfish?"

"Yes," Justin told her, "extremely. Since Sadie decided to throw a hissy fit, would anyone else like to volunteer?"

"Oh, oh, me me me!" Izzy cheered.

"I'll go," Heather said, offering a smile.

"Whatever," Duncan yawned, "if for nothing else but to prove I'm better than you guys."

"I'm too busy tanning," Chris said, chuckling nervously.

"At night?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Chris replied, "and, um, I'm also busy being alive in general."

Duncan glared at Chris.

"Fine," the former host sighed, "whatever, I'll come."

"You guys have fun," Gwen yawned, "I'd rather get some sleep then go psychopath-hunting."

"Noah, I don't suppose you'd like to join in?" Trent asked.

"I'll pass," the genius replied.

"Whatever," Justin sighed, "let's get going. Izzy, can you sniff out Sierra again?"

"Yup!" the redhead smiled, "No problem! Let's go, guys!"

Once everyone was gone, Noah looked around nervously to verify that he was alone.

"Good," he whispered, "looks like I'm alone. Better get started, then."

With that, Noah hurried into the boy's cabin.

Meanwhile, in Blaineley's trailer, the blonde was throwing money in to the air, effectively "making it rain" as some would put it.

"Pikachu!" Blaineley called.

"GAH!" Tweek cried, dressed in his Pikachu costume, "Wh-what is it?"

"Go fetch me some more cocktails," Blaineley snapped, "NOW!"

Tweek nodded, then rushed off.

Blaineley proceeded to throw money into the air, until her cell phone started to vibrate.

"HELLO?" she demanded, answering her phone, "this better be pretty frigging important, because-"

"It's me," a voice snapped.

"Oh, sorry boss," Blaineley chuckled, "I thought you were someone else. Is everything all right?"

"The guild is starting to get tired of waiting," her boss replied, "things better be moving along pretty damn quickly."

"Oh, they are," Blaineley smiled, "I just arranged for Cody to be kidnapped, so-"

Blaineley stopped short when she heard a glass break from across the room.

The blonde spun around, and saw Tweek standing in front of her with a look of horror on his face.

"I'm going to have to call you back," Blaineley hissed.

Blaineley hung up her phone, and then glared at Tweek.

"Well?" she demanded, "What's it gonna be?"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Tweek protested, "Just let me- l-l-leave! GAH! Oh jesus don't kill me!"

"Sorry Tweek," Blaineley sighed, "but you're a loose end, and must be taken care of accordingly."

Blaineley took a step toward Tweek, who cowered in the corner.

"Sorry," Blaineley repeated.

"I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND THE MILK!" Tweek exclaimed, "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO TYLER! GAH! If you don't let me go now, I'll tell everyone when I get out!"

"Well, in that case, you're never going to get out," Blaineley sighed.

The woman clapped her hands, and two interns came to take Tweek away.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Tweek cried.

"Oh, no, I will," Blaineley replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the film lot, Cody was tied to a chair, and Sierra was grinning at him.

"Isn't this great, Codykins?" the girl asked, "We can finally be together FOREVER once this is all over! Of course, I'll have to take care of Trent and Justin permanently, and the heat will be on me for a while, but people have gotten away with worse!"

"You're insane!" Cody shouted.

"Cody, that's hurtful!" Sierra whined.

"Good!" the geek said, "Now let me go!"

Sierra sighed, and walked around the room. There wasn't much in it- just a stereo, and a mirror.

Sierra flipped on the stereo, and smiled.

"I love this song," she said, stepping in front of the mirror.

_You told me, I see the rise_

_But, it always falls_

_I see them come, I see them go_

_You say, "All things pass into the night"_

_And I say, "Oh no sir, I must say you're wrong-_

_I must disagree, oh no sir, I must say you're wrong."_

_Won't you listen to me?_

Sierra smiled, and then began applying lipstick while she looked into the mirror thoughtfully.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Sierra asked.

"Buffalo Bill?" Cody asked fearfully, "Serial Murderers?"

"No, silly billy," Sierra laughed, "YOU!"

"That's… really creepy," Cody groaned.

To Cody's horror, Sierra began to dance in front of the mirror.

"I'm dealing with a complete and total whack job," Cody groaned, "where did I go wrong?"

Sierra began strumming an imaginary guitar as the end of the song came on.

_Goodbye horses! I'm flying over you!_

_Goodbye horses! I'm flying over you!_

_Goodbye horses! I'm flying over you!_

_Goodbye horses! I'm flying, flying, flying-_

"Yeah," Cody sighed, now in his detective voice, "it was looking pretty bleak for me. I was kidnapped by a psycho fan girl, and I was going to lose out on my celebrity status as a result. But little did Sierra know, I was planning something that would get me out of there in five, ten minutes tops."

"Wait, what?" Sierra asked, "What are you planning, Codykins? ANSWER ME!"

"Oh yeah, Sierra didn't know about the locater I had in the boy's trailer. Soon enough, the please would be notified- oh no! Did I say that out loud?" Cody gasped.

"You did," Sierra growled, "Cody, I'll distribute a spanking for being so bad later. Right now, I'm going to go get that locater in the boy's trailer."

With that, Sierra stormed out of the room.

"Phew," Cody smiled, "I think that just bought me some time. Now to find a way out of here."

Moments later, however, Sierra came back in the room grinning.

"Yeah, right," she laughed, "you think I would have fallen for that? I know EVERYTHING you brought with you to camp!

"Damnit," Cody groaned.

"So just sit back and relax!" Sierra cheered, "We only have a day or so to wait before the show is officially cancelled!"

Izzy and the others, however, were picking up on Sierra's trail.

"Okay!" Izzy said, "She went… THAT way!"

"Hey," Justin said, "isn't that the area where we had the Evil Dead challenge?"

"Hey, yeah!" Trent agreed, "They must be in one of the cabins!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Heather asked, "Let's go get our Cody back!"

"Yeah, go ahead," Justin said, "I need to, uh, tie my shoe."

"Whatever," Duncan called, "don't fall too far behind, loser."

Everyone went on as Justin knelt down to tie his shoe- however, he grabbed Heather's hand, and yanked her back.

"Okay," he hissed, "tell me everything you know about Bridgette's elimination tonight. Don't you dare try to lie."

"What?" Heather asked, chuckling slightly, "I don't know what you mean-"

"Okay, if you want to play it that way," Justin nodded, "I know Noah probably had something to do with it. And while I'd never hit a girl, I have no qualms with beating him until I get some answers. And if I find out you lied to me-"

"Okay!" Heather cried, "Okay, I'll talk! I just don't want to go home!"

"Good," Justin smiled, "start now."

"Okay, you might not believe me, but…" Heather sighed, "it was Cody who organized the whole thing. I just went along with it, I swear."

"Cody?" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah," Heather nodded, "I don't know, maybe he was jealous or something. But he kept talking to me about it in the morning at breakfast. I also saw Sadie sneak out to go talk with him."

"But… Cody's my friend," Justin said, "he wouldn't do that!"

"Lindsay thought that Katie was her friend last season," Heather protested, "my guess is that Cody knew there was going to be a second season somehow, so he was making alliances ahead of time."

"He wouldn't," Justin said, "I refuse to believe it."

But it all added up in Justin's mind. Cody WAS always sneaking off.

"Wait a second," Justin said, "then where was Cody tonight?"

"I don't know," Heather shrugged, "he just gave Sadie and I our marching orders, so to speak, and then he said he was going to meet with one of the other girls."

Justin recalled Cody begging him to get Gwen to hook up with him earlier in the night. Maybe Cody's attraction to Gwen had nothing to do with romance- maybe it was strategically.

"No," Justin groaned, shaking his head, "no, no way."

"He probably got snagged on his way there," Heather said, "listen, if it's any consolation… I'll help you vote him, Noah and Sadie out if you want. It was nothing personal… well, it kind of is…"

"what do you mean by that?" Justin demanded.

"Well," Heather said, "I mean, watching the show, you were always… the hottest guy competing. I only wanted to vote off Bridgette because I thought you might pay attention to me."

Justin let out a sigh, then dropped to the ground.

"Yeah," he sighed, "whatever. Go catch up with everyone else."

"I'm sorry-" Heather began.

"SHUT UP!" Justin snapped, "GO CATCH UP WITH EVERYONE ELSE!"

Heather ran off into the woods.

Justin let out a sigh, then ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh man," he groaned.

So Trent was wrong all this time, about Tyler, about everything. Heather was a fangirl. Not like Sierra- she wasn't dangerous, she just wanted to hook up with someone on the show, probably to brag about it when she got home. But Cody? Part of Justin believed Heather's story, part of him didn't.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Okay, it looks like phase two of my plan is starting successfully. Duncan has no alliance, and it looks like the trio isn't going to last much longer. I just need to create some conflict between Trent and Justin to seal the deal. Now that I have an alliance with Sadie and Noah, I'll make it to the merge and take down Duncan to make sure he can't manipulate someone else into an alliance. After that, everyone else should be easy pickings."

(End Confessional)

Finally, the five reached the cabins.

"Where's Justin?" Trent asked.

"I think he's taking the news about Bridgette a little hard," Heather said, flashing Trent a smile.

Trent scowled at Heather, then turned to everyone else.

"Okay, listen guys," Trent called, "the person we're dealing with is extremely dangerous. Proceed with EXTREME caution. We'll split into two groups and sweep the cabins, to make sure she doesn't have him locked up anywhere. Any questions?"

Chris raised his hand.

"Yes Bob?" Trent asked.

"I'm scared," the older man whined.

"Okay," Trent sighed, "let's go. I'll go with Bob and Heather into the right cabin, Izzy and Duncan will take the one on the left. Ready? Split!"

The two groups made their way to the cabins.

"I don't wanna go in!" Chris groaned, "I'm too pretty to die!"

"She won't kill us," Trent said, "she'll just… oh god, the memories.."

Trent shut his eyes as he thought back to that day at the mall.

"Anyway," Trent continued, "let's go."

The teen kicked the door to the cabin open, and the three proceeded inside.

"Hello?" Chris called.

"SSH!" Trent snapped, "You want her to know we're coming?"

"Sorry dude," Chris said.

The three began a sweep of the cabin, but found nothing.

"We should check the basement, to be thorough," Trent suggested.

The other two nodded, and then the three made their way down.

Meanwhile, in the other cabin, Sierra was still standing in front of the mirror, her eyes closed and a grin spread across her face.

"Cherish this moment, Codykins," she smiled, "you will forever know this as the day-"

"HIIII-YAH!" Izzy shouted.

The redhead leapt across the room, and kicked Sierra in the back of the head, causing the girl's face to smash up against the mirror.

"GUYS!" Cody exclaimed, "You came for me!"

"Shut up," Duncan said, "let's get going, everyone is checking out the other cabin."

Duncan untied Cody, who looked worried once he saw Sierra. The girl was lying on the ground, cuts all over her face.

"Is she DEAD?" Cody asked.

"I dunno," Izzy giggled, "maybe. Probably not."

"Let's just get out of here before she wakes up," Cody suggested, "I don't want to be here once she does."

Izzy nodded, and then the three exited the cabin.

Once the six were back at the trailers, they saw Gwen was waiting for them.

"You actually found him?" she asked.

"Yeah," Duncan yawned, "the girl practically cried once she saw me. She knew she was no match for me-"

"Actually, Izzy bashed her head into a mirror and knocked her out," Cody interrupted.

"Or probably killed her," Izzy giggled.

"Um, that's great," Gwen chuckled, "uh, I'm going to bed. Night."

After everyone was in their trailers, Cody thanked everyone for saving him.

"I didn't think I would make it out of there," the geek smiled.

"Whatever," Justin snapped, "just shut up and go to bed."

"Oh, okay," Cody frowned, "goodnight- hey, where's Noah?"

Everyone looked around the cabin- the genius was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, in Blaineley's trailer, the blonde had received a very nasty phone call from her boss. Sierra was cowering in the corner, afraid of what her punishment for failing might be.

"We can't afford anymore mistakes!" the voice growled, "You know what? Just hire Scarlet and be done with it."

"We're not looking to kill anyone," Blaineley replied hastily, "look, I'll take care of it. They might have eluded Sierra, but I have another plan that's sure to work. Of course, I'll need to lie low for a day or two. Another incident like that might raise suspicion among the campers. Just, give me time."

"We've given you nothing BUT time," the voice growled, "it's time to see some results."

With that, the line went dead.

Blaineley sighed- she had hoped it wouldn't have come to this.

It was time to pull out the big guns.

(A/N: Hope you liked that chapter- it was kind of cool to take a break from the usual stuff. So yeah, next time will be the standard challenge and then elimination. Although there might be another chapter like this in the future- who knows? Well, I mean, I do, but whatever.)


	12. Episode 11

(A/N: Have any of you heard the song _No Children _by the _Mountain Goats_? Funny stuff, right there. It's pretty dark, but still, incredibly funny. Then again, my sense of humor is kind of warped. Oh, and I'm probably not going to update this story as often, since I started another one yesterday- check it out- I want to make sure neither of them die, so I'll probably take turns updating them. In other news, I began writing the first song for season three today! =D Anyway, on with the chapter.)

Blaineley was sitting in her private trailer, a devious grin on her face. She was talking to her boss, which would usually dampen her spirits, but not today. Because today, she had a fail proof plan.

"Don't worry," Blaineley smiled, "I've taken care of it. You still have political connections with the old guild, right?"

"Yes," her boss said, "the old guild was disbanded, though. But I still have friends I've made from way back when that could get you off with anything up to-"

"Accidental manslaughter?" Blaineley asked.

"I suppose so," her boss said, "try only killing ONE. What's your plan?

"Simple," Blaineley said, "This challenge will involve certain scenarios that will put the contestants' lives at stake. If there is any damage done, it will be either self-inflicted, or from another contestant. I'm hoping that I come out unscathed, but a contestant might end up with involuntary manslaughter. I just wanted to make sure that if any of this is traced back to me, you could get me off of the hook."

"I can arrange it," her boss said, "now, a word of warning. I have given you all of the resources you need to pull this off. You've still failed me. Time after time, you have failed me."

"These contestants aren't as stupid as I thought," Blaineley sighed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, you're not sorry," her boss hissed, "because I'm writing a list of people for HER to take out. If you fail your plan tonight, two things will happen. One, I will send this list to her, and she will go to the film lot. Two, I'm going to add your name to the list."

"Wait a second," Blaineley gasped, "she's really out? Even after what happened with F-"

"Oh yes, she's out," her boss snickered, "but that can all be avoided. IF you succeed. If not, then… well, I hope you have your will written."

"But-" Blaineley began to protest.

The line went dead.

"Crap," Blaineley groaned, "well, not really. This plan of mine IS rather ingenious. Now to get things set up."

Everyone else was eating their breakfast in the crafts and services tent; minus Justin, who was nowhere to be found. Trent and Heather were each exchanging glares, Cody and Noah were each looking around nervously, and Gwen was doing her best to tolerate Izzy's insanity.

"Hey Trent," Duncan called, "where's your boyfriend?"

"IF you're going to troll, at least be good at it," Trent snapped, "and… well, come to think of it, I have no idea."

"Oh, Justin's in the trailer," Chris said, "being all creepy. I had to wake up early from my beauty sleep because he was making too much noise with all that metal he was playing."

"Metal?" Trent asked, "Justin doesn't listen to anything other than David Bowie, Tears for Fears, Hall and Oates, or… well, he doesn't listen to metal."

"Please," Duncan smirked, "metal is the only good music genre out there. You know, Steel Maiden and all that."

"IRON Maiden," Trent corrected, "you poser. Well, I'm going to go see what's up with Justin."

"Have fun with that," Chris yawned, "I'll see if I can get some sleep here."

Trent shrugged, and left the tent.

When he entered the boy's cabin, Trent was greeted by the radio, which was playing _The Lake by King Diamond. _Trent let out a slight yelp when he saw Justin, who was curled up on his bed.

Instead of his usual outfit, Justin was wearing a black t-shirt with a red skull on it, a black hoodie, torn up dark blue jeans, and black converse sneakers. Trent also thought it looked like Justin was wearing eye shadow.

"Dude," Trent asked, "what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing the darkness I feel inside," Justin muttered.

"What?" Trent asked, "Speak real English."

"My outer appearance reflects the emptiness I feel on the inside," Justin sighed.

Trent walked over, and back-handed his friend.

"AGH! Trent, what the- WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?" Justin gasped.

"I don't know," Trent said, "I don't want to know."

"It doesn't matter," Justin muttered, shaking his head, "listen, I found out all we need to know about Heather. And she isn't the real threat here."

"What?" Trent asked, "Of course she is! That's why she's been sneaking out with Cody-"

"No way, man," Justin said, "Heather is… a fangirl, would be the best term. She was flirting with Tyler so she could have something to talk about when she got home. Same thing with any other guy she's talked to."

"Okay, say for a moment that's true," Trent sighed, "which it isn't- then who would the real threat be?"

"Cody," Justin said, "he's working with Sadie, Heather, and likely Noah. That's how Bridgette was voted off. Heather told me Cody went to talk with Noah about an alliance when Sierra took him, which would explain why he wasn't with the rest of us."

"No way," Trent frowned, "I refuse to believe it."

"Do you?" Justin asked, "Listen, I hate to say it, but Heather might be telling the truth. We need to at least look into it. Imagine if Cody WAS the real villain, and Heather was telling the truth? If we act too rashly, we could lose the game in a heartbeat. I say we spy on Cody, eliminate him if necessary, and then get rid of the remaining members of his alliance."

"No," Trent growled.

"You're right," Justin nodded, "okay, better plan. Spy on Cody, eliminate Noah, eliminate Cody if necessary, and then we go have some instant ramen."

"No, I mean eliminating Cody in general," Trent said, "I don't honestly think he's been faking being our friend for the past year or so, do you?"

"Maybe he wasn't at first," Justin said, "maybe it was when Geoff replaced him. Maybe Cody snapped on the inside, and has been secretly planning his vengeance ever since."

"Whatever," Trent sighed, "you look into Cody if you want to. I'm going to get to the bottom of what's REALLY going on, and handle it myself."

With that, Trent walked out of the trailer.

Justin stepped out of the trailer, and then called after Trent.

"Fine!" Justin shouted, "I had a great _Hall and Oates Private Eyes_ montage planned, too! But you can forget- oh, hey Blaineley."

"Uh, what are you wearing?" the hostess asked.

"I… don't actually know," Justin said, "I was going to get changed right now, actually-"

"Don't bother," Blaineley smiled, "it'll work perfectly with our challenge today."

"Oh no," Justin groaned, "please, not some sort of emo-y teen romance!"

"Actually," Blaineley said, "it's the movie _Lost Boys._"

"With Kiefer Sutherland?" Justin asked.

"Yes-" Blaineley began.

"You… are… god," Justin said.

"Yes, yes I am," Blaineley smiled, "now come with me to the crafts and services tent, so I can explain the challenge to everyone else."

Once everyone was gathered together, Blaineley announced how the challenge would work.

"Okay," she started, "it's quite simple. Team Bowie will play as the vampires of the movie, and Team Isaak will play as the humans. Team Isaak's objective is to either hit all of the vampires with a stake, or destroy their lair. The vampires must capture the humans and lock them in the make-up confessional. Now, I'm going to give everyone on team Isaak a rubber stake that may feel very real. In fact, it will feel and look sharp enough to stab or seriously injure someone. But I assure you, it's just rubber. Very, very convincing rubber. You can either stab each of the vampires with a stake to win, or burn down their lair, like I said, which is a cave located by the cabins used in the Evil Dead challenge. Questions? No? Good. In that case, Team Bowie, spread out around camp. Team Isaak, I'll give you your stakes."

Team Bowie rushed out of the tent, and Blaineley handed each member of Team Isaak a wooden stake.

"I don't know," Gwen said, "these seem pretty real to me."

"Of course they do," Blaineley laughed, "that's the point."

"Whatever," Gwen shrugged, leading her team out of the tent.

When Team Isaak was outside, Gwen called for a Team meeting.

"Okay guys," she said, "this could be a good place for a comeback if we can win today. Here's what I say- we split into groups of two. One group of two tries to find and kill the vampires, while the other two sneak into their lair and destroy it."

"Makes sense," Duncan smirked, "I'm with you, Gwenny, let's do some vampire killing."

"Okay!" Izzy laughed, "that means Bob is with me!"

"Actually, I'd rather go with you-" Gwen interjected, but Izzy had already taken Bob and run off.

"Great," the goth sighed, "well, come on, let's get this over with."

Duncan smirked, and the two walked off.

Meanwhile, Cody was wandering in the woods, alone, when a dark figure wearing a Darth Vader mask leapt in front of him.

"Shadow!" Cody exclaimed.

"Shush," The Shadow hissed, "keep your voice down. Listen, I found something that might be of use for you."

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"It's about Sierra," the Shadow whispered, "word is, Blaineley sent her after you."

"WHAT?" Cody asked.

The Shadow nodded.

"Blaineley brought Sierra here to the film lot," The Shadow told Cody, "and that's not all. Apparently, Blaineley's planning something for today's challenge, I'm not sure what. Just keep your wits about you. But Blaineley's boss, I still don't know who, apparently threatened Blaineley that if her plan didn't work, he was hiring someone himself."

"who is he going to hire?" Cody asked.

The Shadow shook their head.

"Not sure," they murmured, "but I think we can help each other out. I know for a fact that Blaineley is hiding Sierra somewhere on the film lot, so she can't get out an expose Blaineley. If you can find Sierra, she might be willing to inform you of Blaineley's plans."

"Right," Cody said, "so why don't I just leave the film lot after that and tell the authorities myself?"

"You think I haven't tried that?" The Shadow asked, "She has security patrolling on the outside. She's paranoid- or maybe her boss is. But listen, Izzy knows how to get out, she does it all the time. IF you can get some solid evidence on Blaineley, I'll give it to Izzy, and have her deliver it to the local authorities."

"Why don't you just tell Izzy what's going on?" Cody asked.

"She's… not exactly good with secrets," The Shadow sighed, "she'd blab about it to anything that can hear. Then all three of us would get disqualified."

"So you're a contestant too?" Cody gasped.

"Maybe," the Shadow snickered, "maybe I said that to throw you off. You'll never know until you solve the case."

"Well played," Cody nodded.

"Yes it was," the Shadow agreed, "so here's the plan You find Sierra, convince her to talk. I'll try to find out who Blaineley's working for. I have to go- look for Sierra tonight once everyone has gone to sleep."

With that, the Shadow disappeared into the forest.

Meanwhile, Blaineley was in her trailer, celebrating what was sure to be a successful plan.

"Well played, Blaineley," the blonde smiled, "thank you, other Blaineley. It was quite simple, you see. The stakes aren't rubber at all, but sharpened to a point. Someone like Duncan wouldn't notice- he'll go and kill one of the other contestant's for sure. He'll go to juevey, and the show will be stopped."

"But what if Gwen and Duncan can't catch the vampires?" Blaineley asked herself.

"Well other Blaineley," Blaineley smirked, "it's quite simple. The vampires lair is rigged so that once I press a button, the cave will collapse, trapping everyone in it. Knowing Izzy, the place will be on fire. So that solves that."

With that, Blaineley started laughing manically.

Speaking of Duncan, he had spotted Justin, and was sneaking up on him.

"Get ready Justin," Duncan smirked, "I hope you like your stake with a side of… me, stabbing you and winning the challenge! Damnit, so much for the clever word play. Oh well."

With that, Duncan leapt out, ran at Justin, and thrusted the stake forward.

Justin saw the stake heading towards his stomach. He tried to get away- but it was too late.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Chris were in the vampire cave.

"Okay!" Izzy smiled, pouring gasoline over everything, "Do you want to light the match?"

"I'm still confused as to where you got the gas can," Chris muttered.

"Whatever!" Izzy laughed. She tossed the can aside, then lit a match.

"We win!" the redhead cheered, tossing the match to the ground.

When the match hit the gasoline, two things happened. One, the cave bursted into flames, and two, boulders collapsed in front of the entrance, blocking their way out.

"NO!" Chris screamed, "WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"Oh, relax," Izzy giggled, "I can get us out."

The psycho reached into her bra, and pulled out a pack of C4.

"What the- YOU STUFF YOU BRA WITH C4?" Chris shouted.

"Of course," Izzy laughed, "doesn't everyone?"

"No," Chris exclaimed, "although… I did make a good choice picking you last year, didn't I?"

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing," Chris replied, "go back to operation GETTING US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

In a matter of seconds, Izzy had blown the rocks away.

"Wow," Chris nodded, clearly impressed, "I've never seen someone use c4 so quickly and efficiently."

"A little trick my pals from the KGB taught me," Izzy shrugged, "nothing too major. Now, let's get out of here!"

"Oh my god, Duncan," Gwen gasped, "what did you DO?"

Duncan let out a groan, and covered his hands with his face.

"I don't know," he cried, "it just… HAPPENED!"

"Yeah," Justin shrugged, "that's what he got for trying to stake my abs of steel."

You see, minutes ago, when Duncan was about to stab Justin, the latter managed to rip his shirt open. Duncan's stake hit Justin's abs, then spun backwards and hit Duncan square in the eye.

"You're lucky you didn't get hit in the eye with the sharpened end," Gwen commented, "that would have been even worse."

Duncan moved his hands away from his face- his eye was swollen and black.

"Ew," Gwen shuddered, "go… bandage that or something."

Just then, Noah walked by, a smirk on his face.

"There's just so many comments to be made here," he smirked, "ah, where to begin?"

"Shut it, twerp," Duncan snapped at Noah.

"Shut it, twerp," Gwen snapped at Duncan.

"Whatever," Noah said, "I have better things to do then sit here and make fun of Duncan, entertaining as that may be. I have, uh… things to be doing."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed, now blushing, "Justin, could you maybe put a shirt on? Not if you don't want to, I mean, cause I don't mind if you don't, ha ha."

"Actually," Justin said, "I need to get going, too. Later."

Justin then took off after Noah.

"Seriously," Gwen said, "put a bandage or something on your eye."

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

(Duncan is seen adjusting an eyepatch over his black eye. He fiddles with it for a while, then smiles and looks at the camera.)

"Chicks dig eye patches."

(End Confessional)

Noah was walking along, whistling, when Justin grabbed him and shoved him against a tree.

"Listen to me," Justin hissed, "I know you were involved with Bridgette's elimination. Tell me who the brains behind it were, and I won't spill YOUR brains all over this tree."

"Gee, you, without a shirt, pinning me up against a tree," Noah frowned, "as if the slash fans didn't have enough to say about us."

Justin blinked, then released his grip on Noah.

"Just tell me what I want to know," Justin asked, "…please."

"Fine," Noah said, "I don't know who the mastermind was, okay? I just know Sadie was involved, she was the one who approached me about it in the first place."

Justin thought it over.

"Fine," he hissed, "but your time is coming, you hear me?"

"Whatever," Noah said, walking away, "have fun with the rest of the challenge."

CONFESSIONAL: Noah

"I could have told him it was Heather, but, well… see, Heather didn't tell me about her plans, but I overheard one of her confessionals the other day. No, I don't plan on ratting her out. I plan on using this to my advantage. If I can slowly feed Justin small bits of information that are true, he'll see that I'm a reliable source, and that he should keep me around. If I can get Justin's mind off of voting me out, I don't have any other enemies here at camp, so I'll be safe. No, I'm not going to pick sides- I'm going to play Justin and Heather simultaneously. Anyway, I have to get back to doing something."

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, the shadow was in a tree, watching Noah creep around the film lot.

"I wonder what you're up to?" the Shadow mused, "I suppose everyone here does have their secrets… but what's yours? Where do YOU fit in?"

The Shadow smiled to their self, and then began to follow Noah.

Blaineley was in the middle of "making it rain"

Yet again, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"WHAT NOW?" she demanded, lunging towards the door and yanking it open. What she saw was Izzy and Bob standing there, smiling at her.

"We blew up the vampires nest," Izzy smiled, "we win."

Blaineley blinked.

"You're kidding," she groaned.

"Nope," Izzy smiled, "'fraid not."

"Okay," Blaineley said, "let me just check to make sure that the humans weren't all captured."

"It wouldn't matter if they were, because we're still here," Chris pointed out.

Blaineley slammed the door, and walked over to the security screens.

It was terrible news for Blaineley, at least. Everyone was alive.

"No," she gasped, "no… no no no."

Izzy kicked the door open.

"HEY!" she exclaimed, "I SAID, we WON!"

"Fine," Blaineley sighed, "I'll gather everyone else for an elimination ceremony. Go… enjoy the night off."

With that, Blaineley trudged sadly away.

Half an hour before the elimination ceremony, Justin pulled Heather aside.

"Listen," he said, "Trent won't vote off Cody… and, to be honest, I'm not sure if you're telling the truth."

"You're calling me a liar?" Heather gasped.

"No," Justin frowned, "I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself. Vote with me tonight, and you'll earn a little of my trust. Prove that you deserve to be trusted, and I'll look into Cody. Fair enough?"

"More than fair," Heather smiled, "thank you. So who are we voting for?"

At the elimination ceremony, Blaineley gazed at the six campers before her. Her hands were shaking- she had failed her job. What she thought would be fail proof, she had still screwed up.

"The first award," she sighed, "goes to Justin."

Justin caught his award.

"Seriously, put on a shirt," Noah snapped.

"Don't be jealous of my twelve pack," Justin smirked.

"Trent, you're safe," Blaineley droned.

Trent coughed his award, and offered a faint smile.

"Heather," Blaineley called.

Heather smirked at Trent, and then smiled kindly at Justin.

"Cody," Blaineley announced.

Cody grinned as he caught his award. Trent looked relieved.

Noah and Sadie glanced at each other. Sadie's glance was full of worry, but Noah's said, "Just get on with it."

"And the final award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Noah."

Noah shrugged, and caught his trophy.

"WHAT?" Sadie demanded, "This is unbelievable- I didn't even get any lines this episode!"

"Gee, I wonder why that is," Noah frowned, rolling his eyes.

"I'll get my revenge!" Sadie called as she took the walk of shame, "I'LL BE BACK!"

"No she won't," Noah said.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"I could have voted Noah off, true, but… at least he's funny sometimes. Sadie is just plain annoying."

CONFESSIONAL: Noah

"Heather asked me to vote for Sadie with her and Justin, so I did. This is turning out to be quite the game. I didn't see them working together so soon, that's for sure."

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"My plan is working beautifully. I lost Sadie from my alliance, sure, but now I have Justin, who can actually do stuff other than complain. Plus, it'll drive Trent nuts, and he'll probably start to fight with Justin, which will hopefully bring an end to one of them."

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"Yeah, I was getting really tired of her whining."

CONFESSIONAL: Trent

"I'm glad Justin didn't vote Cody off- but worried that he seems to be friendly with Heather. I know he would never cheat on Bridgette, so Heather's at a loss there, but if she plays into his ego, it could be scary."

(End Confessionals)

As soon as Blaineley got back in her trailer, she received a text from her boss.

**FROM: [Censor}**

**Hi, Blaineley, you big insufferable glob of failure. Just thought I would let you know that in addition to you failing so hard with your plan, the ratings went up again because Sadie was voted off. Also, Scarlet will be arriving in two days. I've given her the OK to do whatever she wants. Pray she doesn't target you.**

**Toodles.**

Blaineley threw her phone at the wall.

"Great," she groaned, "there goes EVERYTHING. No promotion, no fifty million dollar paycheck, and no award ceremony."

Blaineley brightened up.

"wait a second," she smiled, "no, this isn't over. All I have to do is make sure Scarlet doesn't harm the contestants. If I make HER look bad, I'll probably get to keep my job. Yes, that's what I'll do!"

Meanwhile, Cody slipped out of the boy's trailer, dressed in his detective outfit.

"Okay," he sighed, "now to find… Sierra."

(A/N: Okay, a word of apology ahead of time for people who don't like OC's. I assure you, this one is only here for a brief appearance. I just couldn't think of anyone who was both dangerous enough and rouge-like to be a hired gun. So, I figured, heck with it, I already have a perfectly good sociopath created. Also, I hope this chapter left you with a few more questions- like, what's Noah hiding? Why has the Shadow taken an interest in him? I'll update as soon as I can- hope you liked the update! By the way, you have no idea how happy I was that I finally got rid of Sadie. I kept her around to be the black sheep for a while, but when your own creations begin to annoy you, it's time to eliminate them.)


	13. Episode 12

(A/N: You know, I'm starting to like the new cast of Total Drama more and more each episode. I mean, Scott isn't THAT great of an antagonist- I really don't see what he's trying to accomplish- but everyone else is actually pretty cool. In fact, I think this is the first season where I haven't flat out hated any of the contestants. Although, I have to say, I think Lightning might be the funniest this season. I have no idea why, but I find his lines amusing. Anyway, on with the chapter!)

Cody was wandering around the film lot, thinking of good places Sierra would be kept locked away. It was approximately six thirty, and the other contestants would all be eating dinner, which meant Cody had the lot to himself.

"Hm," he thought, "if I were Blaineley, or any other power hungry psychopath, for that matter, where would I keep my prisoners?"

Just then, The Shadow dropped out of a tree and landed in front of Cody.

"Cody," Shadow whispered, "I know where Sierra is being kept."

Cody looked at the Shadow suspiciously- something was different about them. They were definitely shorter looking, that much was for sure.

"Uh, Shadow?" Cody asked, "Is that you?"

"Of course it is," The Shadow replied, "now follow me."

The Shadow lead Cody through the woods, and eventually the two came to a deep hole in the ground. Looking down, Cody saw the hole actually lead to a deep, shadowy cavern.

"She's down there," The Shadow yawned, "so uh, you jump in, and go find her."

"Uh, can't you do it?" Cody shivered.

"No, I have to… thwart something," The Shadow muttered, "just jump in the damn hole!"

Cody took a deep breath.

"You're sure she's down there?" Cody asked.

"For the love of-" the shadow hissed.

Shadow lunged forward, and shoved Cody into the cavern. Cody disappeared into the darkness below, and The Shadow heard a loud crash, signifying the geek had landed.

Smiling to himself, Noah removed the Darth Vader helmet he was wearing.

"Too easy," he smirked.

Noah then looked back at the hole.

"AND WATCH OUT FOR THE BEARS!" he laughed.

In the cavern below, Cody's eyes went wide with fear.

"Bears?" he gasped.

He had gone eleven episodes without a single bear attack. Cody had assumed that it would have stayed that way all season- but it seemed like his luck had run out.

"Oh no," Cody groaned, "I think I've just been bamboozled."

Noah knocked on the door of Blaineley's trailer.

"Hello Noah," she greeted, stepping outside, "is Cody taken care of?"

"Yeah," Noah smirked, "and you're going to keep up with your end of the bargain?"

"Of course," Blaineley smiled, "once this show is cancelled, the prize money will be added to a Swedish checking account under the name 'Gustav Jackenheimer'. Account details will be faxed to you once the award ceremony is over."

"Alright then," Noah smirked, "I'm not going to ask why you wanted Cody taken care of, but I will ask this. Why have you waited so long to do it?"

"Because," Blaineley replied, "if Cody went missing immediately after the Sierra incident, people would begin to… talk. This way, when people find him in that cavern, and he talks about a man wearing a Darth Vader mask shoving him in, they'll assume he hit his head on the way down. Now, you go and get ready for your challenge tomorrow morning."

"Challenge?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Blaineley smiled, "after all, you are a key player. By the way, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?"

"Wha-" Noah began, but Blaineley put a rag over his face. Noah closed his eyes, then dropped to the ground.

"Okay," she smiled, "this might be the creepiest thing I've done on this show so far. Ironically enough, it actually IS for a challenge."

Meanwhile, in the crafts and services tent, the contestants were having a party to celebrate Sadie's elimination.

Justin and Izzy were having a Mountain Dew chugging contest, Trent was beating Duncan at poker, Chris was trying (and failing) to pull off some dance moves, and Gwen and Heather were both sitting in the corner having soda.

Izzy downed her last can of Mountain Dew, and crushed it on her head.

"Ha ha! I win!" The redhead cheered.

"Oh god," Justin groaned, "I think I'm going to puke."

"Full house," Trent smiled, showing Duncan his cards.

"EVERYTIME!" the punk cried.

"Hey guys!" Izzy called, "I just got the best idea!"

Justin awoke the next morning, not entirely sure where he was- he knew it wasn't the boy's trailer.

"Dude," he groaned, "what happened?"

The pretty boy got to his feet, and surveyed the room he was in… a hotel, perhaps? Justin made his way over to a nearby window, and glanced out of it.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he groaned.

What Justin saw was not the film lot where he was supposed to be staying at- it was a city that neighbored the lot.

"Oh no," he gulped.

Justin walked to the other side of the hotel room, and opened the door to what appeared to be the bathroom.

"I'll just clean myself up, and sort out this mess," he said, chuckling nervously.

When Justin stepped into the bathroom, however, a tiger was laying on the floor in front of him, growling softly.

Calmly, Justin closed the door.

"Okay," Justin said, "I think I just need to come to terms with the fact that I'M GOING TO DIE HERE!"

"Gah!" Trent exclaimed, popping up at the other end of the room, "What's wron- AHHHH! WHERE ARE WE?"

"Trent!" Justin exclaimed, "Thank god you're here! Listen, there's a tiger in the bathroom and-"

At that moment, the two heard banging from a nearby closet. Justin rushed over, and yanked the door open, revealing an exhausted Heather.

"What's going on?" The girl cried, "Where are we?"

"Listen guys, don't panic," Trent said, "this is just like that time in Honolulu."

"Just like that time in- this has happened to you two before?" Heather demanded.

"Once," Justin shrugged, "we got finished performing a small gig at a local mall. We woke up in a hotel room and had no idea where we were. First time we met Sierra."

"A gig?" Heather asked, "You guys are in a band?"

"_My Chemical Bromance_," Trent said, smiling proudly, "yeah… well, no, we were. We haven't played in a while since the funeral."

"Yeah," Justin said, "some kid's mom hired us to perform at the kid's birthday party. Somehow the directions got mucked up, and we ended up at some guy's funeral. Still, we did a kick-ass cover of _We are the Champions._"

"I don't think the guy's wife was too happy about it, though," Trent shrugged.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "well, that, and our drummer spontaneously combusted, too. Right after we saw _This is Spinal Tap_, actually."

"Yeah, and there isn't much you can do with two members," Trent said, "I play guitar, Justin has bass and vocals, but I mean-"

"Whatever!" Heather scoffed, "We just need to figure out what went down last night. More specifically, why we're stuck in a hotel when we should be at the film lot."

"You're right," Trent scowled, "maybe we should head to the front desk, so we can see what time we checked in around."

Meanwhile, the members of Team Isaak had also woken up in a hotel room. After the initial panicking phase was over, Gwen began to formulate a game plan.

"Okay," she said, "we're stuck in a hotel room in a city somewhere, and Duncan is missing."

"Relax," Izzy smiled, "this happens to me all the time. We should check to see if there's any half-dead boy scouts lying around before the police show up. After we've done that, we bail!"

Chris and Gwen gave Izzy a nervous look.

"Uh," Chris asked, "you've never actually KILLED anyone, right?"

"Okay!" Izzy exclaimed, "Let's go find Duncan!"

With that, Izzy rushed out of the room.

"I'm not going after her," Chris huffed, crossing his arms, "she's freaking NUTS."

"Fine," Gwen huffed, "besides, one of us has to stay here in case Duncan comes back anyway. I'll go after Izzy."

With that, Gwen hurried off after the redhead.

After Chris was sure that they were both gone, he smiled to himself.

"Good," he said, "this way, they won't get suspicious when I find Duncan so quick."

Just then, his cell phone began ringing.

"Hey Courtney," Chris greeted, "how's it going?"

"Not good," she replied, "listen, I had an old friend check into Blaineley's cell phone records. He managed to trace it back to her boss… we couldn't get a first name, or any name for that matter. The number is registered to a male, but that's all we know.

"Okay," Chris said, "so just fire up the computer and get the rest of the data!"

"It's not that simple," Courtney sighed, "something must have come up, because everything is on lockdown."

"What?" Chris gasped, "What do you mean EVERYTHING?"

"I'm not sure, we don't quite understand how it works," Courtney replied, "but Blaineley must have found something that scared her, because all of the records are unreadable. They're heavily encrypted, only a genius could have done it."

Chris' thoughts turned to Noah, and how the boy had been disappearing quite frequently.

"Uh huh," Chris nodded, "anything else?"

"Actually, yes," Courtney said, "we found out what Blaineley's pay is. In addition to being cut a fifty million dollar check, she's being provided the opportunity to host a new reality show. We aren't sure what one yet, there's too many to know. The history channel is ordering a new show about rednecks, there's three more iron chef rip-offs, and countless others. I can probably narrow the list down, but you'll have to give me a day or two. There's a reality show for EVERYTHING nowadays. Did you know that you can claim to be addicted to anything and they'll give you a show on MTV?"

"Yeah, sad right? And thanks, Courtney," Chris replied, "If I ever get my job back, you can have a spot in season 3."

"No problem," Courtney replied, "at least we know that her boss is very rich- and listen, I'm starting to think this isn't about you personally. I think someone's trying to eliminate the competition. Celebrity Manhunt stopped airing, too."

"That doesn't make any sense," Chris muttered, "if anything, they'd WANT celebrity manhunt around to give them publicity for their new show."

"That's what I thought, too," Courtney murmured, "well, listen, I better go. You have a challenge to win."

"How'd you know I have a challenge?" Chris asked.

"Magic," Courtney yawned, "bye, McLean."

The phone went dead.

"Oh well," Chris sighed, "now to find Duncan."

Meanwhile, Heather, Trent, and Justin were pacing around the hotel lobby.

"The front doors are barred!" Trent cried, "Who does that?"

"No one at the front deal either," Justin muttered, "something weird is going on here."

"Hey, did anyone else notice that we're missing Noah?" Heather asked.

"My god," Justin exclaimed, "I know EXACTLY what's going on here! HANGOVER!"

"What?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Hangover," Justin laughed, "we aren't actually in the city! We're in the film lot! It all makes sense- the tiger, someone not being here, not remembering what happened! Noah is on the roof- c'mon, we have to find him before the other team finds whoever they're missing!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Heather said, "wouldn't Blaineley let us know if it was a challenge?"

"No," Justin said, "she most certainly wouldn't. Fine, you hang around here if you want, I'm going to go win this challenge!"

Justin turned and ran back up the hotel stairs, with Trent close behind.

When the two reached the roof, however, everyone on Team Isaak was already there, along with Blaineley.

"Sorry Team Bowie," the hostess announced, "but it looks like Team Isaak has immunity for tonight!"

"Damn it," Trent groaned.

"Seriously though, Bob, how did you know to look on the roof?" Gwen asked.

"Lucky guess?" Chris chuckled nervously.

"Whatever," Blaineley yawned, "I'll unlock the front door. Team Bowie, you have an elimination ceremony to head to!"

Before the elimination ceremony, Trent and Justin were arguing about who to vote for.

"We need to vote off Noah," Justin said, "he could be a threat later on! The only way he could have survived so far was if he either made an alliance with someone, or if he made some sort of secret pact to do Blaineley's bidding in exchange for immunity every night!"

"Let it go," Trent snapped, "we both know Heather is the real threat here!"

"YOU let it go!" Justin exclaimed, "Heather isn't a threat, Noah is!"

"Fine, you vote for Noah if you want to," Trent snapped, "I'M going to vote for Heather."

The two glared at each other, and then walked away.

"So you know what to do?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Noah yawned, "I'll vote for him. What about Cody? He's been missing all day."

"Huh," Heather thought, "you know, I haven't noticed. It doesn't matter, this plays out to our advantage. Trent will vote for me, and Justin will vote for you. Just make sure to vote for HIM tonight, or you won't get another chance."

"Whatever," Noah yawned, "see you at the award ceremony."

"Okay," Blaineley announced, "Welcome to your third elimination ceremony! It seems Cody couldn't be here to attend, but he did not receive any votes, so he's safe anyway."

"Hey, I just noticed Cody wasn't here today," Justin muttered, "huh. Wow, I feel like a terrible person."

"You are," Noah assured him.

Justin glared at Noah.

"the next award goes to…" Blaineley continued, "Noah!"

Noah gave Justin an unusually big smirk, and caught his award.

"Heather is also safe!"

Heather caught her award.

Trent and Justin looked at each other fearfully.

"the last award goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Justin!"

Justin caught his trophy, and immediately turned to face Heather.

"YOU!" he exclaimed, "Trent, you were totally right! If I voted for Noah, and you voted for Heather, and Cody wasn't here to vote, the only way you could have been eliminated is if they both voted for you!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Trent exclaimed, "I told you about Katie last year, too! But no, you didn't listen! Take her down for me, will you?"

"Oh, she'll go down," Justin assured his best friend, "trust me."

"But I didn't vote for Trent!" Heather exclaimed, "I voted for Noah!"

"Then Noah would have gone home by majority vote," Justin said, "because Cody wasn't here!"

"He was gone during Bridgette's elimination too," Heather pointed out.

"What do you mean Cody wasn't here?" Noah asked, "He was by the voting booth earlier."

Before Trent could protest, Blaineley shoved him into the Lame-o-suine.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed, as Trent was taken away, "I saw Cody by the voting booth, too."

The only reason Blaineley came to Heather's defense was because everyone would think that Cody WAS by the voting booth, except for Noah of course. That would make it look like Cody went into hiding from Justin, and that way no one would go looking for him.

"Then, shouldn't there have been a re-vote?" Justin asked, "Two votes for Noah, two for Trent?"

"I flipped a coin," Blaineley shrugged.

"Then, Cody really was behind all of this," Justin muttered. The teen got up, sighed, and trudged back to the boy's trailers.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Not really sure what happened with Blaineley back there. She probably just wanted to keep the drama going, I guess. Either or, this does advance my plans quite nicely. Justin is convinced the Cody arranged for his best friend and girlfriend to be eliminated. By the time Cody does show up, Justin is going to hate him. I'll take out Justin, and have myself and alliance with Noah and Cody- maybe Izzy, if she calms down a little."

(End confessional)

Later that night, a car pulled up to the film lot, and a girl got out.

"Remember," a voice from inside the car called, "you primary objective is to sabotage the show… but we've also traced him to somewhere inside the lot. If you find him, you know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah," the girl yawned, "just keep the money rolling and it'll all be good."

"Good luck," the voice called once again, "…Scarlet." 

A smirk formed on the girl's face.

"I don't need it," she said, "but these guys will."

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short- I just couldn't think of much for it. But on the bright side, you're about to find out the identity of The Shadow, and who Blaineley's boss is, because next up we have a two-part episode that should make everything very clear. I'll say this, though, I have dropped a few clues about who the Shadow is, some of you might be able to figure it out. I'll try to post the first part of the episode as soon as I can- see if you can go back, figure out what clues I'm talking about, and see if you can figure out who it is.)


	14. Episode 13

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME!" Cody screamed as he ran around the cavern.

Chasing after Cody was an enraged grizzly bear- in fact, Cody was almost certain it was the one that had tormented him all of his time on the first season.

At last, however, Cody found himself trapped.

"What do you want?" Cody cried.

The bear snarled, then pointed to Cody's pocket.

"But nothing's in here except my- wait a second, are you MUGGING me?" Cody asked.

The bear nodded, and held out it's paw. Cody sighed, pulled out his wallet, and got out the fifty dollars in singles he kept inside. The bear took the money, but gave Cody as strange look as if to question why he didn't just take one fifty dollar bill.

"It looks like I have more money that way," Cody smiled, "impresses the ladies."

The bear shrugged, as if agreeing with Cody.

"So does this mean you'll leave me alone?" the geek asked.

In response, the bear pulled back its fist, and punched Cody in the face, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile, Blaineley was in her trailer, packing some supplies to help her sabotage Scarlet's mission to sabotage the show.

"Whatcha doing?" Scarlet asked, entering the trailer.

"Packing some stuff," Blaineley snapped, "go get me my coffee, Twee- oh, bugger."

Before Blaineley could even turn around, she felt something hit her in the head, and then she drifted out of consciousness.

"Cody still hasn't come back," Justin growled.

"For the last time, I don't care!" Duncan snapped, "I could just pound that dweeb into oblivion, even if he IS some sort of manipulative evil genius."

The two were in the boy's cabin, for once acting civilly. Despite the two hating each other, Justin wanted to make an ally in case push came to shove.

"Okay," Justin sighed, "let's say you weren't really a little girl, and you actually COULD fight. It wouldn't make a difference, because Cody has an alliance with Noah and Heather, possibly Gwen."

"Gwen?" Duncan asked, looking furious, "That little-"

"Give it up," Justin scoffed, "Gwen isn't interested in you. Just move on already, and stop it with this punk persona. Maybe you'll find a girl who actually likes you when you're not acting like a complete douchebag."

"Man, it's not a persona," Duncan snapped, "it's life."

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Wow, the one time I give good advice it's completely ignored."

(Justin turns to leave the confessional, but suddenly a voice is heard over the intercom)

Scarlet: "Hey there, Justin."

Justin: "And now I'm losing my mind."

Scarlet: "Relax, I can assure you that you're sane. Well, I can't guarantee you'll stay that way. Here's the deal- this is my show right now, and you've just wandered on to one of my traps. That chair you're sitting on is pressure activated. If you get off of it, it'll explode- and probably kill you."

Justin: "WHAT?"

Scarlet: "I know, right? And you got one of the EASY ones. So, find a way to disarm that thing, and we'll see how much farther you make it. You could get one of your friends to do it, but the last I checked the Hall to your Oates just left, and no one else knows how to diffuse a bomb. Well, I've got a lot to do and not much time to do it in- ta-ta!"

(Justin looks around the confessional. Worried)

Justin: "IZZY! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

(End Confessional)

Justin felt around under the seat of his chair- yep, there was definitely something strapped underneath him.

"This BLOWS," he groaned, "what the hell kind of challenge is this? Unless… Chris is back?"

Speaking of Chris, he had just entered the confessional, and shot an annoyed glance at Justin.

"Get out of here," Chris snapped, "I need to reapply my evening make-up!"

"You… wear make-up?" Justin asked.

"Well, I uh-" Chris began.

"Listen, that doesn't matter!" Justin exclaimed, "I made a confessional, and all of a sudden some crazy girl came over the intercom, and told me I was sitting on a bomb! If I get up, I'm going to DIE."

"Yeah right," Chris laughed.

"Look. Under. My chair." Justin hissed.

Chris knelt forward, and his jaw dropped.

"SWEET WALTZING MATILDA!" Chris shouted, "THE HELL, MAN?"

"I TOLD YOU!" Justin shouted, "Go get Izzy, she's the explosives expert!"

"I know, she stuffs her bras with C4," Chris nodded.

"What?" Justin asked, "Wh- wait a second, how do YOU know that?"

"Long story," Chris replied, "wait here, I'll get help!"

But when Chris got to the girl's cabin, however, he found only Heather there, curled up in the corner.

"Where is everybody?" Chris asked.

"I don't know!" Heath exclaimed, "The trailer was gassed, I woke up a little while ago and everyone was gone!"

Chris stepped forward, but Heather motioned him back.

"This room is rigged," she whispered, "one wrong step, and we blow."

All of a sudden, Chris' phone started to ring.

"Courtney, what?" Chris demanded.

"Courtney?" Heather asked, "As in Chris'- wait a second, you're- you can't be-"

"Chris, listen to me," Courtney hissed, "you need to hide, right now. It's Scarlet, and you know what that means."

"Scarlet?" Chris asked, "As in the personal henchman for-"

"Yes," Courtney interrupted, "you have to save the contestants, and then take them to a hiding place somewhere."

"HA! Screw that," Chris laughed, "Save THESE guys? Ha! I'm getting out of here!"

"Chris!" Courtney snapped, "If you don't help them, I'll… I'll… I'll post those pictures of you and Cameron Diez at Alec Baldwin's party!"

"You wouldn't!" Chris gasped.

"I would," Courtney hissed, "you better get going. Knowing Scarlet, she's probably monitoring everything extensively. She likes to have her fun, but she never makes a mistake. Try taking out the cameras first."

"This isn't the first time I've been in this scenario," Chris snapped, "no… well, wait, yes it is. But I think I'm Batman enough to manage it!"

"Whatever, Chris," Courtney sighed, "listen, scratch that. I think I might be able to hack into the security cameras from here. It'll take a while, but it should provide Scarlet with some technical difficulties, which will at least buy you some time."

"Where did you get all of the sudden tech expertise?" Chris asked.

"I have to go, talk to you later!"

With that, the line went dead.

"Damnit!" Chris groaned.

"It really is you, isn't it?" Heather asked.

Chris sighed, and took off his hat.

"Yep," he said, "but before we get into the teary reunion, I'm kind of being blackmailed into saving y'all."

With that, Chris rushed out of the cabin.

Meanwhile, Scarlet, who was watching on the security screens, gasped.

"McLean!" she hissed.

Scarlet pulled out her phone, and speed dialed her boss, who answered immediately.

"Something wrong?" he growled.

"Yeah," Scarlet hissed, "the new contestant, Bob? It was McLean all along."

"What?" her boss asked, "You sure?"

"Positive," Scarlet replied, "he took off his hat."

"So you're telling me he was wearing some sort of magical hat that prevented anyone from recognizing him, even though all he had to do was put on said hat?" her boss demanded.

"It was very convincing," Scarlet shrugged.

"Shut up!" her boss snapped, "I'm on way! I want to deal with McLean myself! Do what you want with the others!"

"Yes sir," Scarlet smiled, "oh, and I found… The Shadow, is that what you call yourself now?"

The Shadow glared at Scarlet.

"Nice work," her boss yawned, "we can deal with that boy later. I want McLean."

The line went dead, and Scarlet turned to face Shadow, who was tied up.

"Aren't you going to give some grand speech and then unmask me?" The Shadow asked, "Isn't that the villain cliché?"

"Nah," Scarlet smirked, "honestly, I don't care all that much. But I'll tell you what I DO care about- money."

All of a sudden, the security screens began to go static.

"What the hell?" Scarlet demanded, "What's McLean- no way he could be doing this, could he?"

Scarlet began button mashing on the control panel angrily. The static stopped, but the screens were now all blank.

The blonde sighed, and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why don't you go out there and check it out?" The Shadow asked.

"Any other genius ideas?" Scarlet snapped, "Besides, for all I know that could be a trap to get me to go outside to an ambush."

The Shadow sighed.

"Just sit tight," Scarlet shrugged, "I might not be able to see all that great around the lot, but the traps I've set up should be good enough to keep the contestants in check for a while. At least until my boss gets here."

Except that Scarlet's traps WEREN'T good enough to keep all of the contestants in check. At least, it was that way for Izzy.

Chris had found the redhead in the crafts and services tent, eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Izzy!" chris exclaimed, "Aren't you- I dunno, tied to explosives or something?"

"What?" Izzy giggled, "No, silly! Well, I mean, I WAS, but now I'm not. The bombs were WAYYYY to easy to disarm, a two-year old must have set them up."

Izzy pulled out a chain that she was sitting next to, and tossed it on the table. Stapped to the chain were various timers and wires. One of them was still going, to Chris' horror.

"Uh, Izzy?" Chris gulped, "One of them is still counting backwards…"

"Oh, really?" Izzy asked, "oops, must have missed that one. RUNNNNNNNN!"

The two rushed out of the tent as quick as they could. Just as they got out, the bomb went off. Chris dove forward, but Izzy just flipped her hair, put on an a[pathetic expression, and slowly strutted forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chris shouted as flaming bits of tent rained around him.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions," Izzy snapped.

Chris face-palmed.

"Look," he said, "I'm kind of being black-mailed into saving you guys, so if you could help me out here-"

"What's in it for me?" Izzy asked.

"You… get to disarm more bombs?" Chris offered.

Izzy glared at Chris.

"Uh," the former host continued, "boom boom?"

"BOOM-BOOM!" Izzy cheered, "Let's go!"

Chris led Izzy back to the girl's trailer, where Heather was still waiting.

"Must be laser wires," Izzy huffed.

Izzy walked out of the cabin, the walked back in a few minutes later with some baby powder.

"You do know Justin is-" she began.

"Yes, I know," Chris sighed, "we'll be having to help him too."

"Not until he admits Tom Waits is better than David Bowie," Izzy said, crossing her arms.

The redhead then opened up the bottle of baby powder, and tossed the powder into the air. Briefly, the three could make out red lines all around the room.

"Okay," Izzy said, "here I go!"

Somehow, with only that brief glimpse, Izzy managed to dart around the room, grab Heather, and get back without setting a single one off.

"I never thought I would be saying this, crazy girl," Heather muttered, "but thank you."

"We better go get Justin," Chris suggested.

"Okay," Izzy sighed, "whatever you say."

Back in the confessional, Izzy and Justin were having an argument.

"Admit Tom is better!" The redhead shouted.

"NEVER!" Justin growled, "Bowie is the greatest musician alive! He's like The Highlander of the music world!"

"Well, in that case you can continue to sit on that pressure bomb," Izzy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Now you listen here," Justin hissed, rising out of his seat, "David Bowie is- oh, crap. RUN!"

By the grace of- well, me, the contestants (and Chris) were all able to make it out on time.

"Justin, you IDIOT!" Chris snapped.

"Don't blame me!" Justin protested, "Blame Izzy for not having any taste in music!"

"Blame Justin for not admitting Tom is better than Dave!" The redhead huffed.

"Okay, Tom is awesome, just not AS awesome," Justin frowned, "happy?"

"Yes," Izzy smiled, "a little. Now, who else is there?"

"Noah, Gwen, Duncan and Cody," Chris said, "but Cody's been missing for the past few days anyway, so I'm not sure what that could mean. Do we look for him?"

"No," Heather said, looking worried, "we should focus on finding everyone else, I think."

"Okay," Chris said, "here's the plan: we find everyone, then GTFO."

Chris phone began to ring.

"Courtney, what?" the ex-host demanded.

"Good news and bad news," the assistant replied, "my friend Beverley was able to hack into the film lot's cameras, so Scarlet won't be able to see you anymore."

"That's great!" Chris smirked, "Tell her I said thanks!"

"It's a HE," Courtney corrected, "and the bad news is… well… HE is heading to the film lot as we speak."

"WHAT?" Chris gasped.

"Yeah, worse news," Courtney continued, "Scarlet has the place on lockdown. The fences are rigged with electricity, and nearly every other exit is bugged with explosives."

"NEARLY every other exit?" Chris asked.

"There's the one in the make-up confessional," Courtney said, "there was a hatch in the floor-"

Everyone glared at Justin.

"Heh… heh…" the pretty boy chuckled, looking away.

"Yeah, the make-up confessional sort of blew up, so that won't be happening," Chris sighed.

"Then just hide somewhere, I don't know!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Okay, new plan," Chris said, hanging up his phone, "we split into two groups. Two of us look for a hiding spot, and two of us get the other contestants. We meet back here in an hour."

"I'll go with Justin," Heather shrugged, "We'll find a hiding spot."

"Fine," Chris sighed, "let's go, Izzy."

Meanwhile, Cody continued to wander around the cavern, now wallet-less.

"Damnit," Cody groaned, "stupid Camp TV, stupid Chris, stupid Blaineley, stupid Shadow-"

"CODYKINS!" a voice squealed.

"Oh no," Cody groaned.

Sierra and Tweek ran out of the shadows.

"Oh no, man!" Tweek shuddered, "They got you too?"

"Who's they?" Cody asked.

"Blaineley and Noah!" Tweek groaned, "Noah has been dressing up like Darth Vader and running around camp, man! It's just WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Wait a second," Cody gasped, "NOAH?"

"There's two Darth Vaders," Tweek groaned, "Noah, and that other guy, I don't know man, it's just too much!"

"That doesn't matter now," Sierra said, pulling Cody into a hug, "because now you're with ME, at last!"

"Blaineley's boss is coming!" Tweek exclaimed, "That's the last I heard, man, GAH! HE's a really scary dude! He was going to put all of the campers in cages and feed them to a plesiosaur!"

"WHAT?" Cody demanded.

"Don't listen to him, Codykins," Sierra frowned.

"WE have to go help them!" Cody exclaimed.

"No way, man!" Tweek groaned.

"C'mon, Tweek," Cody said, "could you live knowing you let everyone get eaten by a plesiosaur?"

"YES!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek, if you DON'T help them," cody said, "uh… their ghosts will come back and haunt you!"

"GHOSTS!" Tweek exclaimed, "GAH! THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH- THIS IS- GAH! JESUS, MAN!"

"Are you going to help or not?" Cody demanded.

"Fine," Tweek sighed, "only this one time!"

"I'll help too!" Sierra offered.

"Fine," Cody sighed, "only this one time! Listen- I think I have a plan. We just need to find a way out!"

Chris and Izzy made it back to the met-up point an hour later, as had been planned. They had been unable to find Duncan, Gwen, OR Noah.

"Where are Justin and Heather?" Chris asked.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Izzy asked.

Indeed, there seemed to be quite a lot of commotion coming from the entrance of the film lot.

"C'mon," Izzy said, "let's go check it out!"

The two followed the source of the noise, until they reached a horrifying sight.

Gwen, Heather, Blaineley, Duncan, Justin, and a guy in a Darth Vader suit were looked in a cage, and soldiers were marching into the camp. Sitting on top of the cage was Scarlet, a smirk on her face.

"Nice of you to join us, maggot," a voice called.

Chris turned- there he was.

"Hatchet," Chris growled.

"That's GENERAL Hatchet to you, maggot," said a huge black man stepping out from behind a line of soldiers. Noah was standing next to the man, looking slightly annoyed.

"So do I get my money now?" he asked.

"NOAH?" Chris asked, "You were WORKING with him?"

"Yup," Noah shrugged, "it'll help pay the bills."

"Soldiers!" General Hatchet commanded, "Take McLean and Crazy-girl to the cage!"

Before she could move, Izzy was tranquilized and dragged off. Two soldiers came up from behind Chris and grabbed him by the arms.

"Noah, if I ever get my job back, you're SO screwed!" Chris shouted.

"Yeah, but you ain't gonna," Hatchet laughed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Chris screamed in stereotypical movie fashion as he was dragged off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Episode 14

Chris glared down General Hatchet from inside the cage he was locked in.

"I thought you were gone," Chris growled, "after everything that happened in Berlin."

"Berlin," Hatchet hissed, "yes, let's talk about that, eh? BER-FREAKING-LIN. After ALL of that, you give Izzy a spot on the show, and what do I get? NOTHING!"

"Well what was I supposed to do with a military advisor?" Chris demanded, "I could get plenty of use from a red-headed psychopath, but not from you!"

"It's always about the ratings, huh Chris?" Hatchet asked, "Do you ever think about how anyone else feels?"

"No," Justin interjected, "he doesn't."

"After Berlin, I was ruined," Hatchet sighed, "I had two choices. Either stay with Alec Baldwin and the Film Actor's Guild, or start my own little business venture."

"Great," Gwen sighed, "now we're crossing over with Team America. Was South Park not enough?"

"IT was simple, really," Hatchet smiled, "I used my former political influences with the Film Actors Guild to obtain certain supplies, as well as some soldiers for other more important missions."

"Such as?" Chris asked.

"Recruiting," Hatchet growled, a grin appearing on his face, "BOYS! BRING' EM OUT!"

All of a sudden, four incredibly tanned girl's walked in front of General Hatchet.

"I assume you've seen Jersey Shore?" General Hatchet asked.

"Yes," Chris said, "that was the day I lost all faith in humanity."

"Exactly," Hatchet grinned, "meet Ann-Marie, K-Pow, Theena, and Kimmiwinks."

"But-" Chris gasped, "those are all-"

"Jersey names," Hatchet concluded.

"Don't do this," Chris begged, "please, the world isn't ready-"

"Oh, it gets better," Hatchet grinned, "you see, this is no mere reality-drama. This is a reality-contest."

"With four fake Italian Girl's from New Jersey?" Chris gasped, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"AND, they'll be competing for the attention of a juice-head gorilla. Whoever he picks to date at the end of the season wins a million dollars," Hatchet finished.

"GOOD LORD, MAN!" Chris exclaimed, "THAT'S… THAT'S TOO MUCH STUPIDITY FOR ANYONE TO HANDLE, EVEN IN TODAY'S WORLD!"

"I know," Hatchet smirked, "once this program is unleashed, I'll pull strings and make sure its renewed for another season. But the world won't make it for another season- this show will permanently off-set the balance of reality shows. The world will be thrown in to chaos, everyone's IQ will start dropping by the millisecond-"

"This is madness!" Chris cried.

"Madness? THIS IS JERSEYYYYY!" Hatchet screamed, "Well, you just gave me a great idea for a name. And as for you-"

Hatchet turned on Noah, then grabbed the boy and pulled him forward.

"YOU'LL be the star of the show," the general smiled, "the guy all of the girl's will be competing to earn the attention of!"

"You're joking," Noah frowned.

"No, you're really that lucky," Hatchet replied.

"Thanks but no thanks," Noah yawned, "I like my girls to have an IQ of above two."

"Oh no you didn't!" one of the jersey girl's exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I did," Noah snapped, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get out of here."

Noah turned to leave, but two soldiers blocked the exit.

"See, the thing is," Hatchet continued, "I wasn't giving you a choice."

"Hatchet, no," Chris moaned, "Noah doesn't deserve that! NO ONE DESERVES THAT! He won't last one episode!"

"Dude," Duncan groaned, "can you please just let us go now?"

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "I don't even care about the competition at this point anymore."

"You can go when I say so," Hatchet snapped.

"Wait a second, one thing still doesn't make sense," Chris murmured, "why didn't you just broadcast the show without sabotaging mine? You would draw less attention that way."

"Simple," the general replied, "the award ceremony is coming up in a couple of months. I wanted to air the first few episodes by then, and win show of the year, best reality ensemble- heck, I'll win EVERYTHING. I wanted my show's success to be sealed in stone- but Camp TV just did too well for the first season. I KNEW the second season would only be slightly worse. I mean, let's face it, you could have done WAYYY better with where this show has been going, but even though it's a cut above mediocrity, it's still better than every OTHER reality show."

"Really?" Chris asked, "Winning awards, that's what this is about now?"

"Okay, you caught me," Hatchet sighed, "I was going to have the season finale be broadcast at the awards ceremony. LIVE."

"You monster," Chris growled.

The general chuckled to himself slowly.

"As for y'all-" he started.

"Oh my god," Duncan groaned, "I've NEVER been so bored in my life."

"I would rather puke out my own entrails and play jump rope with them than listen to this," Heather scoffed, "who's lame idea of a challenge was this?"

"Challenge?" Chris gawked, "This isn't a stupid challenge! This is real!"

"Rigggghhhht," Heather nodded, "you expect me to believe that Hatchet or whatever is genuinely that stupid, and those four girls are genuinely that incomprehensibly disgraceful to the rest of mankind?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "don't you ever watch MTV?"

"Oh, god no," Heather scoffed.

"Okay, I watch it sometimes," Justin admitted, "but only for Beavis and Butt-head."

"FIRE! FIRE!" Duncan cheered.

"I just gained a little more respect for you," Justin nodded.

"Well, that's enough chit-chat," the general sighed, "time to get going."

Meanwhile, Cody, Tweek, and Sierra were watching from behind the boy's trailer.

"It's worse than I thought," Cody gulped, "they have Jersey girls."

"So?" Sierra asked.

"Sorry," Cody said, "Jersey girls of the REALITY variety."

"My god," Sierra hissed, "that maniacal bastard."

"JERSEY?" Tweek shrieked, "Oh man, I have to get out of here! They tried to take over my town, man! This is way too much pressure!"

"Tweek, hold on!" Cody called, but it was no use. The blonde boy had taken off running into the nearby woods.

"Oh well," Cody sighed, "looks like we're on our own on this one."

"EEE!" Sierra cheered, "So how should we handle it?"

"I have an idea!" Cody exclaimed, "You go over there and cause a distraction- try to lure the guards away. I'll sneak by and try to pick the lock if I can."

"Okay!" sierra cheered.

Before Cody could say anything else, the girl took off running.

"HEY!" she screamed, "IDIOTS! LALALA! LOOK AT ME! HARDY HAR!"

"GAH!" Justin shouted, "It's Sierra!"

"GET HER!" Hatchet screamed.

To Cody's amazement, Sierra actually managed to lead all of the soldiers away successfully. When he got to the contestant's cage, however, he found that Heather was merely able to push open the door, and everyone piled out.

"How'd you pick the lock?" Cody gasped.

"They didn't lock it," Heather shrugged, "they must have somehow forgotten to."

"I'll deal with you later," Justin snapped at Cody, "right now, we need a plan."

"I have one," The Shadow said, stepping forward.

"Okay," Justin asked, "who is this guy?"

The Shadow removed his helmet, and everyone gasped.

"My god!" Justin exclaimed, "I- still have no idea who you are."

"That's Josh from celebrity manhunt!" Duncan exclaimed, "I mean, not that I watch the show or anything…"

"Josh?" Blaineley asked, exiting her cage, "YOU Were trying to sabotage me?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Josh asked, "You were acting like a total jerk! That General guy was making you all these weird deals, and they went straight to your head! I knew I had to step in and do something- you should have just listened to me before this all happened!"

"Oh," Cody said, disappointed, "I was kind of hoping for a girl. But this works for now, I guess. What's your plan?"

"Seriously Josh, you couldn't have just been happy for me with all of the millions of dollars I had been making?" Blaineley demanded.

"You weren't GOING to be making any money!" Josh shouted, "Did you READ the contract you signed? You were going to be paying THEM the money, not the other way around!"

"that's ridiculous," Blaineley huffed.

Josh glared at his former co-host.

"GUYS!" Cody shouted, "In case you haven't noticed, we kind of need to get out of here. NOW."

"I agree with Cody," Chris said, "this is very touching and all, but we need to work together."

"Wait a second!" Noah called, "Take me with you!"

The boy-genius rushed out of the woods, and up to the group.

"You can't leave me with those jersey girl's," he pleaded, "PLEASE! I'm sorry for working with Blaineley, I'd take it back if I could!"

"Fine," Chris sighed, "but only because I don't have any time to argue. But if I ever get my job back, you'd be instantly eliminated. I hope you know that."

"Wait a second," Justin interrupted, "if you got your job back, Noah would be instantly eliminated?"

"Yep," Chris agreed.

Justin thought it over a moment.

"I'll be right back," he said after a while.

"No, dude!" Chris shouted, "Where are you going?"

"To get you your job back!" Justin replied.

With that, the model took off into the woods.

Just as Sierra was being cornered, Justin shouted, "WAIT!"

The soldiers all turned to see him arrive on scene.

"Listen guys," Justin said, "now look, I know you might have some issues with Chris. Hell, we all do. He's kind of- no, he IS an asshole. But is this really the way to get what you want?"

"Yes," one of the soldiers said.

"Look, I know revenge might seem good at the time," Justin sighed, "but two wrongs don't make a right. And even if it did, WE shouldn't have to suffer because of Chris' mistakes. That's not fair to us. Is plaguing the world with another stupid Jersey reality show going to solve anything? No. It's just going to cause more problems. I learned something today. You don't need REVENGE, or soldiers, or bombs to make your point. You just need to be the bigger man to get your point across. It takes more courage to smile and shake your enemy's hand than it ever could to stab him in the back. And because you're so focused on getting the revenge you want, you're hurting other people who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Living life isn't about dwelling in the past- it's about moving on. And we can't do that until we let bygones be bygones."

"So you're saying we DON'T need to horribly maim someone to get by in life?" Scarlet asked.

"Exactly," Justin smiled, "just move on, and you'll be a lot happier."

"Wow," Scarlet sighed, "I have a couple I need to apologize to."

"So what do you say, General?" Justin asked.

"KILL HIM!" Hatchet shouted.

Justin let out a yelp, then took off running.

Everyone else at the entrance panicked when they saw Justin being chased.

"IDIOT!" Gwen exclaimed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Well," Chris sighed, "we're boned."

Hatchet and his soldiers cornered Chris, Blaineley, Josh, and the contestants.

"Any last words?" Hatchet asked.

"BOOM BOOM!" a voice shouted.

"What?" Hatchet demanded, spinning around.

Everyone turned to see Izzy perched on top of the boy's trailer- in her hands, she was holding what looked like one of the Jersey girl's spray tan bottles strapped to a thing of C4.

"Nobody move," Izzy ordered, "or we all blow to smithereens!"

"Clam down girl," Hatchet ordered, "don't do anything rash here-"

"Tan in a can has some pretty interesting stuff in it," Izzy smirked, "in facttt, I think the resulting explosion could take out the next city or two, with all of the stuff I mixed in it!"

"You're bluffing," Hatchet hissed.

"She's not," Justin warned, "she'll kill us all, dude, she's fucking crazy."

Hatchet looked from Izzy, to his captives. Izzy just stared back at Chef, a smirk on her face.

"Your move," Izzy giggled, fingering her explosive device.

Hatchet began to sweat.

In fact, were this the cheesy over-the-top movie that this entire season's plot line had been a parody of thus far, it would be the scene where the camera switched back and forth between Hatchet and Izzy's eyes. Hatchet let out a growl, then threw his arms up in defeat.

"Fine," he hissed, "only because what you did in Berlin. Otherwise I wouldn't believe it. That, and that one pretty-boys speech. Kind of made sense."

"Wait," Chris said, "you're leaving?"

"Yeah, fool, we're leaving," Hatchet snapped, "you can have your show back, I don't care anymore. To prove it, you can keep the four jersey girls and Noah."

"Actually, you can keep the girl's," Chris frowned, "we don't want them."

"What, you think I do?" Hatchet asked.

"Actually," Chris smirked, "I think we can reach a compromise."

Chris and chef watched as the lame-o-suine pulled away, with Blaineley and Noah's screaming still audible. Chris had decided to cram Blaineley, the four girls, and the newly eliminated Noah into one limo- a fit punishment.

All of a sudden, Chef appeared.

"Hello there children- I mean Chris," he greeted, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yep," Chris smiled, "you're fired."

"What?" Chef asked.

"You heard me," Chris smiled, "now GTFO. And give me your hat."

Chef handed Chris his hat, and then trudged slowly away. Chris smiled, and handed the Chef hat to Hatchet.

"Welcome aboard General," Chris smirked, "or should I say Chef?"

"It's a pleasure," the newly dubbed Chef Hatchet smirked, " a real pleasure."

Meanwhile, Cody was saying goodbye to Josh.

"Thanks for all the help you've given me," Cody sighed, "I guess I'll see you around then, huh?"

"Yeah, on TV and stuff," Josh said, "you know, you watch my show, I'll watch yours. I figure I'll go back to my hosting gig after a small vacation. I mean, I earned it."

"Yeah," Cody frowned, "well, later, dude."

"Later," Josh waved, walked away from the geek, "look after yourself, man."

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

(Cody is just sitting on a chair where the make-up booth used to be, gazing into a camera)

"Man, things are going to be a lot more boring around here. Chris and Noah were both eliminated- but Chris is the host again- so there's only six competitors left. No mysteries to solve. No one to talk to.

(Cody sniffles a little, and then rubs his eyes)

You know, it's funny. Even though I made it to the merge last season, I barely made any friends, and I didn't gain much popularity amongst the fans… now Trent is gone, and Justin is pissed at me for some reason. Gwen won't give me a passing glance, Heather is nice enough, I guess, but it's forced. Duncan is Duncan, and Izzy is off doing her own thing all the time. With the Shadow around, and Blaineley here, there was stuff to do, mysteries to solve, I mean… I felt important, you know? I mean, call it selfish… but it was finally my chance to DO something. I'll probably be the next home anyway… well, I'll go pack my things just be sure I'm not caught off-guard when it happens."

(End confessional)

Cody was outside in the woods. The sounds of the new Chef rebuilding the confessional echoed around him. Cody looked down at the small fire pit he had started. It was a small flame, but he supposed it would do.

Miserably, Cody reached into his pocket, and pulled out his detective Cody hat.

"No need for you guys anymore," he sighed.

He gently placed his hat next to the flame, so that it would not smother, but it would still catch.

One by one, Cody put all of his different costumes into the fire pit- his Batman mask and cape, his detective coat, even his Fred Jones outfit.

The geek stuffed his hands into his pockets, and watched the flames begin to spread.

"There goes my fifteen seconds of fame," he whispered to himself.

All of a sudden, a splash of water dosed the fire. Cody looked up to see Scarlet walked by, a smirk on her face and a bucket in her hands.

"So much for the symbolic fire thing," Cody sighed.

The geek hung his head, and then slowly began his walk back to the boy's trailer.

(A/N: Hm, reading this, I'm just now realizing how many Duncan fans must want my head on a plate. Which is odd, because I don't have Duncan making an ass of himself in this chapter. For those of you who are curious, the reason I have Duncan act like a poser is because he's portrayed as near god-like in a lot of other stories. Plus, in the actual series' it's hinted that he actually is a poser. I mean, Harold and Cody were both able to knock him out. Speaking of Cody, what did you think of the last scene? After the next aftermath, I'm going to explore into Cody's mind a bit more. Since he was always a sideliner, and the Shadow did have a significant impact on him, I figured the whole conflict resolution would have more of a negative effect on Cody than anything else. Well, I'll post the next aftermath when I can- have a good weekend! =D)


	16. The Aftermath 2

(A/N: Good news, everyone! It seems that the SOPA bill just got sha-lightning'd out of the senate! =D Except there's one or two more bills that aren't good either- but it looks like they aren't going to pass either, considering nearly everyone in the US is pissed off about it. I apologize to any foreign readers- you probably have absolutely no clue what I'm talking about. As for American readers, party time! This is kin dof a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.)

Geoff and Owen sat in their usual spots in the aftermath studio, smiling at the audience. Tyler, Ezekiel, Katie, and a now calm Lindsay had joined the sidelines, to the dismay of Eva.

"Do we REALLY need to sit next to these losers?" Eva demanded.

"Girl, please," LeShawna snapped, "you weren't even IN this season."

"I could have been if I had wanted to," Eva snapped, "but that would be practically stealing the money from Chris-"

"Welcome to Camp TV Aftermath!" Geoff greeted, "Wow, how crazy these past few weeks have been, am I right? That whole scheme with Blaineley and Hatchet, and Chris infiltrating the cast, this sure has been an awesome season! But today, we're here to reflect on the more un-awesome parts of this season. Namely, the losers; and we also have some more secret footage from the film lot!"

Geoff looked over to Owen, who was eating a bucket of KFC.

"Uh, bro?" Geoff asked, "Your lines?"

"What?" Owen asked, a mouthful of chicken, "My lines? Oh, yeah, um... something about the things and the stuff with that one guy, right?"

Geoff rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"All this and more, tonight on-"

"Oh, now I remember!" Owen chuckled, "And what's more, we also have a special interview with-"

"Owen, damn it," Geoff groaned, "all this and more tonight on Camp TV Aftermath!"

(Intro)

"Welcome back, folks!" Geoff greeted, "Just like last time, we decided to kick off the night with an interview with one of the eliminated contestants. So, please give a warm round of applause for Bridgette!"

The crowd clapped as the blonde walked on stage, smiling and waving at everyone.

"So, Bridgette," Geoff asked, "are you at all disappointed you couldn't make it to the merge this season?"

"A little," Bridgette shrugged, "I mean, I had higher hopes for this season… but you can't win them all, I guess."

"But seriously," Geoff said, "SADIE made it farther than you."

"No need to throw salt in the wound," Bridgette huffed.

"Here's something," Geoff continued, "I have to ask, what do you think of Heather and her little plan?"

"Hm," Bridgette thought, "well, I hate to say it, but it seems to work well. I'm not advocating it by any means- but she seems to know what she's doing. She's in the top six and no one has caught on yet. She has Justin and Izzy fooled that she's a nice person, and I don't think Gwen, Duncan or Cody suspect her."

"Do you think she has a fair shot at winning?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette frowned, but nodded all the same.

"On a more personal note," Geoff said, "I've noticed a bit of an attitude change in Justin this season. He's a little more… cocky. Any reason for that?"

"Well," Bridgette sighed, "it turns out he may have a movie deal going on. I was a little afraid the fame might go to his head, but- it has."

"Okay then," Geoff said, "thanks for your time, Bridgette. Before we move on to our next interview, we'd like to show you our first secret tape of the evening. Owen, roll the clip!"

"You're not going to believe this," Owen chuckled, "but I think the remote somehow got into my bucket of KFC…"

"WHAT?" Geoff asked, "You ATE the remote?"

"Sorry!" Owen exclaimed, throwing up his hands, "I wasn't paying attention, it was KFC!"

Geoff sighed, and got to his feet.

"Whatever," he said, "I'll do this myself."

Geoff walked over to the back of the stage, where the movie screen was hanging.

"Just gotta pull it down-" he said, leaping into the air.

For several minutes, Geoff repeated the process of jumping into the air, trying to pull down the screen, missing, and falling to the ground.

"Okay, it's cool," he chuckled, "ha, be right back."

Geoff walked off screen, leaving a confused Owen behind. Moments later, however, Geoff swung in on a rope and straight into the TV screen. The screen shattered, electrocuting Geoff, who then fell to the ground.

"Oh, hey!" Owen said, "I was SITTING on the remote this whole time, Geoff! Hey, Geoff? Geoff? Geoff? Geoff? GEOFF!"

"Uh, I think he might be seriously injured here," Tyler said, "I'll run him into the medical center. I'll tell an intern to replace the TV too."

Tyler leapt up, lifted Geoff over his shoulder, and took off running.

"Uh, okay," Owen chuckled nervously, "next interview, then! Everyone welcome TRENT!"

Trent walked on stage, smiled at the audience, and then took his seat across from Owen.

"Hey Trent," Owen greeted, "how's it going, brah?"

"Meh," Trent shrugged, "could be worse."

"So, after winning Season one, but only coming in ninth place this season, how do you feel?" Owen asked.

"Well, you know," Trent shrugged, "I mean, the money was nice, and I personally would have liked to have done better, but I didn't need to win again. It isn't THAT much of a big deal. Although I wish Heather had been taken care of before-hand."

"Yes, let's talk about Heather," Owen said, "what's your opinion on her?"

"I told Justin," Trent huffed, "didn't listen, AGAIN. Same thing happened with Katie, although she wasn't as good as Heather is."

"HEY!" Katie exclaimed, "I am too!"

"Nah," Trent said, "you left too many loose ends. Things that led back to you. Heather is shouldering the blame on to Cody, so she can use him as a scapegoat. I hate to say it, but she COULD win. Think about it. She could probably help Cody get through another elimination or two before he's voted out. She'll at least be in the final four, and after watching the first couple of episodes a few days ago, it looks like she has Izzy to help her out."

"I was WAY better at what I did," Katie said, "being a reality show antagonist is like… it's an art form, okay?"

"Katie, you got beat by LINDSAY," Trent said, "no offense."

"None taken," Lindsay smiled.

"So do you think she has the BEST shot at winning?" Owen asked.

"No way, man," Trent said, "that would be Izzy. She's freaking loopy. She stabbed Duncan once because he asked her to pass him a bottle of maple syrup."

All of a sudden, another huge screen was wheeled into the back of the room.

"Got it!" an intern exclaimed.

"cool!" Owen exclaimed, "Trent, thanks for your time, but now it's time for our secret clip!"

Owen pressed a button on the remote, and the screen lit up.

-CLIP-

The camera opens to Trent, Justin, Chris, and Duncan standing around Cody's bed. Chris holds up a bowl of warm water, and dips Cody's hand in. The four boys burst out laughing as Cody wets himself. However, in the back round, a figure can be seen slipping in through one of the trailer windows. The figure rummages around in someone's bags, takes something, and leaves.

(End Clip)

"As you can see," Owen said, "someone comes in, steals something while everyone is distracted, and leaves. This might not seem all that significant, since there was a lot of sneaking around on set, but we've done some work, and the figure is taller than Noah, but shorter than The Shadow. We also have security footage in the girl's trailer at that time, and everyone is accounted for. So, a non-contestant snuck in, and stole something from one of the current contestants. So we have another mystery person on the lose!"

"Uh, Owen," Trent put in, "that could have been anyone. Probably Sierra."

"I don't think so," Owen frowned, "I think there's trickery afoot."

"Give it up Owen," Eva snapped, "you aren't a good host. That's not a very mysterious tape. One of the other contestants snagged something from one of the guys."

"Oh yeah?" Owen asked, "then explain THIS!"

Owen turned the screen back on, and zoomed in on the figure. The figure was incredibly lanky- in fact, the former contestants were all certain they knew who it was.

"My god," Trent exclaimed, "turn that thing off!"

Owen shrugged, and turned off the set. Trent made his way up to leave, but Owen gestured for him to sit down.

"One last question," Owen asked, "so, what happened that day at the mall?"

Trent stared at Owen, and then got to his feet. Without a word, Trent walked off of the stage and out of the nearest emergency exit door.

"Uh," Owen murmured, scratching his head, "I guess he doesn't want to talk about it. Any, on to our next interview- please welcome Noah!"

Noah walked on the stage, an annoyed expression on his face. He seemed a little more tan than usual, and his hair was incredibly messy.

"Hey, you okay?" Owen asked.

"No," Noah hissed, "I'm not. Five minutes in the lame-o-suine with those Jersey freaks and I'm covered with spray tan and hair gel. I'm nowhere near cleaning out my hair, and I'm surprised this tan-in-a-can junk hasn't poisoned me."

"So Noah," Owen said, "I really don't remember my lines, but I think Geoff was supposed to ask you about that whole incident with Blaineley, and then there was that thing with either the chickens or the sumo wrestlers. I can't remember which."

Noah rolled his eyes, then sighed.

"I was offered a million dollars," Noah shrugged, "and I mean, I figured I had better chances working with her than trying to win the show."

"And you were wrong," Eva smirked.

"Well," Noah shrugged, "I'd rather be staying in my room HERE at the aftermath studio than at that forsaken film-lot. Especially now that Chris is back."

"Do you have any regrets?" Owen asked.

"Meh," Noah said, "well, I guess if I could turn back time, I would turn down Blaineley's offer. Mainly because I was going to get screwed over in the end no matter what happened."

"Now, who do you think the best player is so far?" Owen asked.

Noah thought it over.

"Hm," he said, "I'm not sure. Nearly everyone left is completely incompetent. We have the ego-maniac, the delusional boy, the poser, the witch, the psycho, and the loner. Had I remained at the studio, I'm sure it would have only been a matter of time before I lost my mind like everyone else. If I had to pick, I would say Gwen- she's the most tolerable out of everyone, I guess."

"Well, thanks for the input, Noah," Owen smiled, "to end our night, we have a special message from Chris himself! Give it up for our host!"

Owen turned on the TV screen. The camera was on Chris, who was standing in the middle of the film lot.

"Hey guys," Chris smirked, "glad to be here. I just wanted to thank all of you for continuing to watch even after Blaineley took over. The ratings have remained up, despite my absences on the show. Although I am a little disappointed in the lack of fan fictions involving Bob. Wasn't I interesting enough as a competitor? I mean, I-"

"Uh, Chris?" Owen said.

"Oh, right," Chris smiled, "anyway, since my position as host has officially been cleared, I'd like to let all of you know that I plan on ending this season with a bang. Even though we only have six competitors, I promise to squeeze the last possible bit of entertainment value possible out of them."

Tweek appears on screen, hands Chris the Pancake launcher from season one, and the disappears.

"Starting now," the host smiles as Duncan walks by.

Chris aimed the launcher at Duncan, and the screen went blank as the punk let out a scream.

"Well, thanks for joining us," Owen said, "and don't forget to send Geoff a get well card in the hospital! Tune in next time to:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(A/N: Yeah, really short. I just couldn't seem to think up much for this aftermath chapter. And for those of you wondering, I'm actually planning on doing five sotries in this series- only three of them will be season. The other two will be prequels based on how Chris met Izzy and Chef, and then goes over some stuff with Blaineley and Josh before season two started. The second story, which I'm very much looking forward to writing, is titled, "The Mall". Figure out what that one is about, hmm? I'll update as soon as I can- hope you liked the chapter!)


	17. Episode 15

"Last… um, period of time on Beyond the Set:

We went through a dark period on the show when Blaineley had me arrested and took over my position as host. Then some stuff happened, Josh from Celebrity Manhunt infiltrated the set to help Cody, Heather managed to orchestrate the elimination of several contestants, and I managed to pose as a teenager and become a contestant. Somehow, I only took eighth place but- anyway, forget that. It turned out Blaineley cut a deal with Noah, who trapped Cody in a cave with Sierra and Tweek. Then Chef Hatchet showed up with his lackey, and attempted to doom the world courtesy of another Jersey Reality Series. Cody managed to escape with Sierra and Tweek, stuff happened. Long story short, Hatchet is now our new Chef, I have my job back, and Noah is out of here. Now we're down to six players: Justin, Cody, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Izzy. Heather has used a careful set of plans to make it this far- getting into Tyler's head so that his team would lose challenges, make Cody look like a manipulative genius, and take out several specific targets. So far, everything's worked- next on her list is to eliminate Duncan, the only person left who uses manipulation as a tactic. Will her plans come to fruition? Or will someone catch on and manage to stop her? Find out on:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(Intro)

The six contestants were in the new crafts and services tent, getting breakfast.

When Justin was at the front of the line, he presented his tray to Chef.

"How hungry are you?" Chef Hatchet asked.

"Uh, pretty hungry I guess," Justin shrugged.

Chef Hatchet reached behind the counter, pulled out a horse head, and dropped it on Justin's tray.

"GAH!" Justin exclaimed, "What the heck is this?"

"Breakfast," Chef snapped, "now get out of here!"

Meanwhile, Heather, who had literally been served a bowl of grease, was eyeing the room suspiciously.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"With Noah gone, that leaves me one alliance member down. I need to review my options, and fast- now would be the worst time to mess this up. Justin and Duncan both think Cody is the enemy. Obviously Justin will confront him about it at some point, and Cody's denial won't change anything. Actually, denial in a situation like his will just make him look worse. But, for my sake, I need to make Cody stay safe. I won't ask him for an alliance until Justin is gone- if Justin see's me talking to him, he'll think I really have had something to do with it all along. My best bet is form an alliance with Gwen and Izzy, then take out Duncan and Justin. Once that's through, I'll work on Cody."

(End Confessional)

Chris waltzed into the tent while the campers were eating, an incredibly smug look on his face.

"What're YOU so happy about?" Duncan asked in between bites of black eggs.

"Just happy to be back," the host smiled, "and the giant Cthulhu robot we have outside. Other than that, no reason."

"Oh, okay," Duncan nodded, "that's- wait a second, WHAT?"

The campers leapt out of their seats, getting ready to rush out of the tent.

"Relax," Chris smiled, "sit down, enjoy your breakfast. No need to panic."

"If there's a giant Cthulhu outside, I think we have a right to panic!" Gwen exclaimed.

"It's not even a part of the challenge," Chris said, "we were just testing it out for the finale. You know, make sure everything works."

All of a sudden, Tweek ran in, covered in cuts and bruises.

"CHRIS! It just tore up the building from the Hangover challenge and flung it across the film lot! It's going haywire, man! GAH! This is WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" the intern exclaimed.

"Okay," Chris said, "now might be a good time to panic."

The contestants launched into a frenzy, running around the tent and screaming- all except for Izzy, who was still nonchalantly eating her breakfast.

Chris walked peeked out of the trailer, to see that most of the film lot was either destroyed or aflame.

"Great," the host sighed, "after that whole incident with Scarlet, we need to make MORE repairs. Okay campers, LISTEN UP!"

Everyone stopped, turned, and looked at Chris.

"Okay, I WAS going to give you the day off as a reward for making it to the merge, but I changed my mind," Chris said, "we WILL be having a challenge today. Whoever manages to stop Cthulhu from wrecking the film lot first will win a reward. The rest of you are stuck with clean up duty."

"How are we supposed to stop a giant robot?" Cody asked.

"Easy," Chris smiled, "on the south-east edge of the film lot, there's a huge mountain. I'm surprised you haven't seen it, actually- you guys must be blind or something. Anyway, at the top of that mountain, there's a huge gold chest. Open up the chest- inside it, you'll find a copy of the _Necronomicon. _All you have to do is open it up, push the button inside, and the robot will automatically shut itself down."

"Wait, did you say before that we made it to the merge?" Gwen asked.

"Yup," Chris nodded, "well, actually, the merge happened when there was eight people left, but I don't think it was officially announced. So yeah, there's that. Now, back to the giant robot and the reward challenge-"

"Wait a second," Duncan asked, "what reward could POSSIBLY be worth risking our lives to get?"

"Hm," Chris thought, "well, you can have a private movie party here, complete with horror movie marathon set-up, popcorn, doritos, soda, and gummy bears."

"GUMY BEARS!" Justin exclaimed, rushing out of the tent, "Let's do this!"

"Is that all?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, and you get to watch everyone else clean up the monster's mess," Chris added.

"I'm in," Duncan shrugged.

"I'll do it, no problem," Izzy smirked.

"Okay, I guess," Gwen sighed.

"No bears?" Cody asked.

"Sure," Chris told him.

"Then let's do this!" Cody cheered.

"Whatever," Heather scoffed, "let's just get this over with."

When all of the contestants began exiting the tent, Heather pulled Gwen aside.

"Hey," heather asked, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Okay, I guess," Gwen shrugged, "what about?"

"I was just thinking," Heather shrugged, "I mean, I can't be sure, but… after watching the episodes at home last season, Duncan looked like a schemer at heart. I mean, not a very good one, but during the year break… he could have formulated a plan, or something."

"Who spends an entire year formulating a plan just to try and win a reality show?" Gwen asked.

Heather blinked.

"Uh, not me, that's for sure!" she laughed, "But what I'm getting at is Duncan might try to pull something. I was thinking we could just work together to get him voted out- just for one night."

Gwen thought it over.

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"Hm, I don't know. On one hand, Duncan's incredibly annoying, and Heather does have a point. On the other hand, I don't know Heather. For all I know, SHE could be the schemer. But I do want to win, and Duncan COULD be a threat…"

(End Confessional)

"Can I have a little while to think it over?" Gwen asked.

"Of course," Heather nodded, smiling politely.

"Thanks," Gwen smiled, "well, I'm off to go win that challenge."

With that, the goth girl walked off, leaving a scowling Heather behind.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"I'll think about it, wah wah wah. We're in the final six, people, we don't have TIME to just think about things. I need to get the ball rolling, and fast. One wrong move, and I'll be eliminated this close to winning."

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

"So here's MY plan. At this point, Justin and I aren't friends, but we've reached a mutual agreement in which Cody gets voted off. After that, Justin suggested we take out Heather, just to be safe. That would leave us in the final four with that psycho and Gwen. I'll ditch Justin and Izzy, win the game, and then Gwen and I can split the million. I mean, I KNOW I was meant to win this season. I even have recurring dreams where I'm in the final two with… Beth, I think her name was? Except it was weird, because I was dating some random girl with a grey sweater, and Chris was actually bald, and Geoff and Bridgette were dating and hosting an Aftermath show… come to think of it, I should probably see a therapist about that."

(End Confessionals)

Cody was hiding behind the boy's trailer, when Justin came running up from behind him.

"Justin!" Cody exclaimed, "Have you seen-"

"Shut up," Justin snapped, "I know you got Trent and Bridgette eliminated!"

"I… what?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, Heather and Noah told me everything," Justin snapped, "you're next, buddy."

"Heather told you what?" Cody asked.

"I would just pack your bags ahead of time," Justin snapped, "save you the trouble."

With that, he stormed off, leaving a confused Cody behind.

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"Woah, woah, what? I have no idea what Justin's been talking about! I was too busy trying to save Chris' ass for half the season to even pay attention to the eliminations! At least I knew who told him that- time to pay Heather a little visit."

(End Confessional)

Gwen was creeping around camp, when she saw Cthulhu approaching in the distance.

"Crap!" she cried, taking a step backwards.

Gwen bumped into Izzy, who had been standing directly behind her.

"Hai!" Izzy greeted, "What's up?"

"Uh, Izzy," Gwen muttered, "there's kind of a giant robot alien squid god monster coming right for us!"

"Psh," Izzy scoffed, "you act like this is your first time handling a giant robot."

"Wha- have you done this before?" Gwen asked.

"Only like, twice!" Izzy said, "Which is why I'm not allowed in Japan or Berlin anymore."

"Wha-" Gwen began.

"Don't worry about it," Izzy laughed, "c'mon, follow me- I know how to handle this sort of situation."

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Izzy, I don't think-"

"Take four steps to your left," Izzy interrupted.

"What?" Gwen asked.

Izzy yanked Gwen out of the way- a few seconds later, a tree came crashing down where the girl had previously been standing.

"What the-" Gwen gasped.

"I told you," Izzy sighed, "now follow me."

Meanwhile, Heather was making her way to the goal when Cody leapt in front of her.

"Oh, hey Cody," she greeted, "how's it going?"

"Why would you tell Justin I voted off Bridgette and Trent?" Cody demanded.

Heather was caught slightly off guard, although she had planned for this moment.

"What?" she gasped, "I never told him that. I've only talked to Justin a total of twice."

"Oh, really?" Cody asked, "You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't know," Heather said, "come to think of it, why would I believe you? YOU could be the one making all of this up so I would hate Justin!"

"I- what?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Heather said, crossing her arms, "it all makes sense! You just want me to vote off Justin, don't you?"

"No!" Cody insisted, "I'm just talking about what Justin told ME!"

"Why would he make something like that up?" Heather asked, "Unless it was- wait, never mind."

"No, go on," Cody said, "unless it was what?"

"Well," Heather said, "I have seen Duncan and Justin together a lot. It almost seems like they're… planning something. It's not likely, but… Duncan could be telling him to make all of that stuff up."

"Hey," Cody thought, "wait, that COULD make sense... Duncan IS the biggest jerk left on the show…"

"I don't know," Heather murmured.

"YEAH! That HAS to be it!" Cody exclaimed, "This is all DUNCAN'S fault!"

"Listen, I don't know about that," Heather muttered, "but… if you wanted, we could form an alliance, just this one time to vote him out."

"Okay," Cody smiled, "deal."

With that, the geek turned and walked away.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Okay, that wasn't a part of my plan… but hey, works for me."

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"It all makes sense! Duncan is trying to woo Gwen for an alliance! I don't know what's up with the Justin thing, but I'll get to the bottom of it. Or… Detective Cody will."

(Cody pulls out a charred Detective's hat, and put's it on his head, a smile forming)

"I'm back, baby!"

(End Confessionals)

Meanwhile, Duncan had found Izzy and Gwen running away from the robot. He trotted up to them, and began running alongside them.

"Hey Gwen," he smirked, "what's up?"

Gwen gave Duncan a look, but said nothing.

"Silent treatment, eh?" Duncan smirked, raising any eyebrow, "That's okay, I like my girl's quiet. Seen and not hear-"

Gwen tripped Duncan, who was then in turn stepped on by Cthulhu-bot.

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"That was the most satisfying thing I've done all season."

(End Confessional)

Gwen and Izzy had reached the mountain at the back of the film set, where Justin had already began his climb.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "'sup?"

Out of nowhere a huge boulder flew across the sky, and knocked Justin off of the mountain- courtesy of Cthulhu.

"Hurry, climb!" Gwen cried.

Izzy and Gwen began their ascent up the mountain, while Cthulhu continued to hurl objects at the two. Izzy managed to dodge everything, but eventually, Gwen was knocked off of the mountain by a table.

Izzy shrugged, and continued her way up.

After a while, Duncan and Justin found themselves in the lot's infirmary, laying in beds next to each other.

"Well," Justin sighed, "this is a familiar sight. Minus the roller coaster car."

Chef Hatchet wheeled Gwen in, and helped her into one of the empty beds.

"Okay, y'all should be fine, just stay here until it's clean-up time," Chef instructed.

"We still have to clean up the film lot?" Duncan whined.

"Yeah," Chef snapped, "ain't gonna' clean itself, fool."

The three contestants groaned, and Chef Hatchet left, a grin appearing on his face.

"Man, I hate that guy," Justin grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Duncan huffed.

Cody was walking through the woods, when he heard a low growling from behind him.

"YOU SAID NO BEARS!" Cody cried, "YOU HEAR ME CHRIS? YOU SAID NO BEARS!"

Soon enough, Cody found himself joining the other three contestants in the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Heather had finally managed to reach the mountain.

"Yes," she smirked, "reward, here I come!"

Heather tried to take one step forward, but she was immediately crushed by a falling tree. Far above her, Cthulhu-bot laughed silently to itself- until a certain red-headed figure caught the robot's eye.

"Hey!" Izzy called, holding up a book, "Look what I got!"

Before the robot could try and stop her, Izzy opened the book, and pressed the button inside-

Nothing happened.

As Cthulhu stepped forward, Izzy frantically pushed the button over and over, until at last she threw it aside.

"You wanna do this the hard way?" Izzy demanded, "Well fine! Come on at me, bro!"

With that, Izzy lunged at the monster.

"All six of you in the infirmary," Chris sighed, "I'm a little disappointed."

The six contestants were all covered in bandages, cuts, and bruises.

"You said the button would work," Izzy frowned.

"Yeah, well, I lied," Chris smirked, "I thought it would be funny to see one of your faces after pushing the button, and realizing it didn't work. For the record, it totally was. Now, enough lolly-gaggin', time to start cleaning!"

"Well who wins the challenge?" Justin asked.

"Uh, me," Chris snapped.

"What happened to Cthulhu?" Cody asked.

"Well, I turned on the news a little while ago," Chris murmured, "said something about a giant squid monster destroying a city not too far from here. Answer your question? Good. Now get cleaning."

Chris tossed a mop and bucket at Cody.

"Well folks, we're down to our last six competitors," Chris smiled, "and the drama is really starting to heat up!"

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Cody asked.

"I'm signing off!" Chris snapped, "SHH! Who will be the next to get the boot? Who will live to see another day?"

All of a sudden, the roof of the infirmary was ripped off, and the Cthulhu robot peered in.

"Actually, I'll have to cut this intro a bit short," Chris said, chuckling nervously, "EVERYONE RUN!"

The contestants all scrambled to get out of the infirmary as Cthulhu attempted to grab at everyone.

"Tune in next time," Chris added hastily, "on

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE- GAHHHHHHHH-"


	18. Episode 16

(A/N: sorry this update took so long. Funny story, actually. See, one day after coming back from my friend's house- I had brought my laptop with me for the night- I got home, and attempted to start it up. Instead, I received an ominous message: ERROR: 2100 HDDO FAILED TO INITIALIZE HARDDRIVE. So, after about an hour of panicking, I told my dad about the problem. My dad works for the police force, so he told me he would have their top tech man take a look at it. I was put on a waiting list for a few days, and finally the tech guy took my computer for the day. Turns out, the hard drive just came loose on the drive back from my friend's house. This technician's expert had all this complicated gear ready to fix my laptop…. And all he had to do was open it up and pop the hard drive back in place. So, if you were wondering what was taking so long, there you go. But I digress- on with the show, eh?)

"Last time on Beyond the Set:

What WOULD have been a relaxing day off turned into a mad scramble to stop the monster that was terrorizing the film lot: ROBOT CTHULHU! I offered the campers a reward in exchange for stopping the rouge machine, but everyone ended up in the infirmary instead. As for Cthulhu, not really sure what happened to him."

(The camera pans out, showcasing the city near the film lot- which is now in flames. Chris side-steps as a flaming car flies by, narrowly missing the host.)

"But enough of the past! Well, actually, not enough of the past- not for today's challenge at least! Join us for a time-warping extravaganza and watch another contestant get the boot here on:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(Theme Song)

The contestants were in the craft's and services tent, eating cold shrimp ramen for breakfast.

"Of all of the flavors," Justin huffed, "this jerk picks shrimp."

"Yeah," Izzy laughed, "WHERE'S THE BEEF! Thanks Wendy's, give me my free stuff please!"

"I don't think that's at all how it works," Duncan told Izzy.

The redhead frowned, picked up her bowl of ramen, and flung it across the room. The bowl hit Duncan square in the face, and the contents spilled all over him.

"WOOOO! TEN POINTS!" Izzy cheered.

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

"Forget Cody and Heather. Crazy girl needs to go."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Everything's been working well so far. I just need to stick to my plan, which has worked so far. If I can get Duncan out today, I'll be set. But right now, I just need to win over an alliance from Gwen. I already have Cody agreeing to help me- with both of the helping me in the final five, I'd win this game for sure."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Cody and Heather are the only two things standing in my way right now. I take them both down, and then I'm good. I'm sure I can get Gwen to agree on helping me, I'm good enough friends with her… and I don't think Duncan would try anything yet."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

"I have everyone right where I want them. Justin trusts me, so I have a secure alliance there- at least until I knife him in the back, heh heh heh. Once Cody and Heather are out of the way, I think it's high time I have my perfect movie ending for this movie based season- I ride off into the sunset with my money, AND Gwen. No one can stop me!"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"Well, I made it farther than last season. I just hope the whole thing with Duncan blows over soon so I can get back to being friends with Justin again. I'm not one for drama, myself. I mean, I doubt I would ever win, but maybe I could make it to the final four!"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Izzy

"BOOM BOOM!"

(End Confessional)

While everyone continued eating their breakfasts, Chris walked into the tent, without the usual ominous smirk on his face.

"Hey campers," he greeted, "how's it hanging?"

"Awful," Justin frowned, looking at his ramen.

"That's what I like to hear," Chris said, "now then, let's get to today's challenge."

"Can't we finish eating in peace?" Gwen asked.

Chris glared at Gwen.

"Gwen," he started, "Tweek asked me that very same question this morning. Do you know what my answer was?"

"I don't ca-"

"I put him in a shark tank," Chris snapped, "be thankful I have to make sure you all stay alive, otherwise that's where you'd be headed. I'm in no mood for your shenanigans, tom-foolery, humdingery, hogwash, or anything remotely among those lines."

"Aww, you on your period?" Duncan asked.

Minutes later, Chris and the cast watched as Duncan was dropped into a shark tank by Chef.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Chris demanded, "No? Good. Now, the reason I'm not in that great of a mood is simple. It seems we're behind on ratings."

"Wait a second," Justin asked, "We're LOSING the reality show ratings battle?"

"Yeah," Chris snapped, "we're getting smashed by _Rainbow Pony Rehab Center_."

"Hey," Cody exclaimed, "I LOVE THAT SHOW!"

Chris snapped his fingers, and Chef appeared behind Cody.

"Uh, hi Chef," Cody chuckled nervously.

Moments later, Cody too was in the shark tank.

"Now then," Chris continued, "unless anyone else wants to take a dip, I suggest we get on with the challenge. Any objections?"

The four contestants left shook their heads.

"Good," Chris nodded, "pull 'em out, Chef."

Chef reached in to the shark tank, and managed to grab a hold of the two boys. He yanked them out of the water, the two coughing and spluttering. He tossed them to the side, the turned to Chris.

"Want me to grab Tweek?" Chef asked.

"….Nah," Chris shrugged, "it would cost less money to hire another intern."

"It doesn't cost anything to pull him out of a tank-" Chef started.

"This should show you how very little I care," Chris sighed, "now let's move on to the challenge. First things first, we'll need to split you into groups. So, for team one, it'll be Izzy and Justin. Team two is Gwen and Cody- Team three will be Duncan and Heather."

Heather looked at Duncan, and a smile formed on her face.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"PERFECT! Now all I need to do is throw today's challenge, and Duncan will be sent home!"

(End Confessional)

"Now then," Chris said, "today's challenge will be based off of the movie Back to the Future. Each team will be given a car to modify, and then drive off of a ramp. Your objective is to modify the car so that you can the most distance you possibly can- whoever manages to get their car the farthest earns an advantage for their team in the second part of the challenge. Three cars are parked just next to the cast trailers, and I'm sure you can find some junk lying around camp to modify it with. Now, get going!"

The three teams ran to the cast trailers, where three beaten up sedans were waiting.

"They aren't even DeLorean's!" Cody huffed.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"That was the kind of car in Back to the Future," Cody explained.

"Wow, NERD!" Duncan exclaimed, snickering.

"At least Cody has an IQ above three," Gwen snapped, "seriously, leave him alone, you troll."

"If you say so," Duncan smiled, "why don't you ditch that dork you have there and hook up with me, eh?"

"Are you referring to me or Geoff?" Cody asked, "I mean, just wondering whether or not I should be formulating a comeback."

"Both of you," Duncan smirked.

"HEY!" Cody exclaimed, "I'M NOT A DORK! I'm way more awesome than you could ever be! For your information, I've managed to clear Mass Effect 1 and 2 TWICE with EVERY side mission done and a perfect paragon score on insane mode!"

"That actually is pretty impressive," Justin nodded, "not that I would know, but-"

"Whatever," Duncan smirked, "Renegade is where it's at."

"Figures," Cody huffed, "you probably didn't beat the game on hard mode, though."

"No," Duncan smiled, "but you know what I did do? I. Killed. Garrus."

"YOU MONSTER!" Justin exclaimed.

"Um, what's going on here?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," Gwen sighed, "I don't want to know."

"How could you kill Garrus?" Justin demanded, "He's the coolest character in the history of everything!"

"Calm down, Justin," Cody said, "Duncan's just upset his audtition for Canadian Icon didn't go anywhere."

Duncan's eyes opened wide.

"You know about that?" the punk demanded.

"Yep," Cody smiled.

"You better shut up now," Duncan said, raising his fists, "or you're going to get hurt."

Duncan took a step toward Cody, but Justin got in the way.

"Back off," Justin snapped, "the only person about to get hurt here is you."

Duncan raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Justin," he said, "just move."

"Make me," Justin hissed.

The two glared at each other for a while, until at last Duncan backed away.

"Okay," the punk said, nodding, "I see how it is. You'll get yours, buddy, I promise you that."

As Duncan turned to walk away, Izzy yelled out, "DONE!"

Justin spun around, and saw his partner has built some sort of rocket on the back of their car.

"Izzy," he said, "how did you do that?"

"What, doesn't everyone know this stuff?" the redhead asked, "It's just like disarming a bomb, except in reverse."

"I'm pretty sure no one here knows anything like that except you," Justin frowned.

"Whatever," Izzy scoffed, "let's get going. We have a challenge to win!"

While everyone had been arguing, Heather had also made adjustments to her car's engine.

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Well, now that that's over with, there's no way this car will work now. But, there is something a bit disturbing… Justin was willing to go up to bat for Cody just now. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing, and they'll go back to hating each other in a bit… but I need to make sure they don't start talking to each other again. Then they'll KNOW it's me, and I'll be eliminated next."

(End Confessional)

Once Heather, Duncan, Justin and Izzy had gone, Gwen and Cody looked over their car.

"It's not much, but it'll have to do," Gwen sighed.

"We haven't made any modifications yet!" Cody exclaimed.

"I know," Gwen sighed, "we'll have to take our chances."

A while later, Chris had all of the cars lined up in front of the ramp.

"Okay," Chris said, "Gwen and Cody, you guys are up first."

Gwen and Cody drove the car off the ramp- they gained good air time, but not a whole lot of distance. Chris sent Justin and Izzy next- their car flew past Gwen and Cody's, and nearly crash landed.

Justin opened up his car door, and threw up on the ground.

"Never… again," he groaned.

"WOOOO!" Izzy cheered, "WOW! That was FUN, huh guys?"

"It looks like Izzy and Justin are the winners," Chris said, "unless Duncan and Heather do better?"

"We'll see," Heather said, a smile appearing on her face.

The two got in the car, and Duncan attempted to start the engine- it sounded good for a moment, but died away quickly.

"C'mon," Duncan groaned, "C'MON!"

He tried several times to get the engine to start, but nothing happened.

"Well, with that display of failure, I think it's clear that Izzy and Justin win the advantage," Chris nodded, "so, follow me!"

Chris led the six competitors to an arena, where he had three wooden chests in plain sight.

"This time," Chris said, "we'll be doing a battle of the ages!"

"This never happened in Back to the Future," Cody huffed.

"No," Chris agreed, "but I thought it would be fun to watch you guys hurt each other for a while. Since Justin and Izzy won the last challenge, they get the most advanced gear out of everyone!"

Chris gestured to one of the chests, which Izzy yanked open. Inside were two silver robot costumes, strikingly similar to War-Machine from Iron-man.

"Gwen and Cody, the runners-up, you get cowboy costumes!" Chris said, gesturing to a second chest.

Gwen opened it. Inside were the costumes, and two six-shooters.

"Are these real?" Gwen gasped.

"Well, yeah," Chris said, "the missiles on the robot suit are, I figured you needed a fighting chance."

"Outta my way," Duncan said, hurrying over to the last chest, "gear or not, I'm winning this challenge."

When Duncan opened the chest, however, there was nothing inside.

"It's empty!" the punk cried out.

"Yep," Chris smiled, "nothing for you, loser. Now gear up so we can start the show!"

Once everyone was suited up, Chris walked to the center of the arena.

"Now listen," Chris told everyone, "remember what I said about that whole ratings thing. Don't let me down here. DESTROY EACH OTHER! Just give me some good TV! Now, FIGHT!"

As the battle began, the host rushed out of the arena.

For Duncan, things ended as quickly as it started- Justin immediately used his robot suit to blast him out of the arena.

"Heh," Justin smirked, "THAT was for Garrus, you jerk."

"No way," Gwen said, backing up, "I'm not firing a REAL gun at you guys."

Gwen, however, was immediately taken out by a blast from Izzy.

"Whoops, sorry," the redhead frowned, "just for the challenge!"

Izzy turned around to see who was next, but only Cody remained- Heather had apparently snuck out of the arena, hoping to avoid injury.

"Uh oh," Cody groaned.

"Sorry Cody," Justin said, "for the challenge, after all."

But when Justin fired a blast, Cody was able to dodge.

"WHAT?" Justin cried.

"YES!" Cody exclaimed, "HURRY FOR NERDY REFLEXES!"

When Cody turned around, however, Izzy literally kicked him out of the arena.

"We won!" Izzy exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Chris' voice came over the intercom.

"We?" Chris asked, "I'm sorry, did I say BOTH of you would be working together for shared immunity? No, just that you would be working together for an advantage in this part of the challenge. This ain't over yet!"

Justin and Izzy turned and looked at each other.

"Well, you heard him," Izzy chuckled.

The redhead charged at Justin, who managed to sidestep.

Justin launched a blast at Izzy, sending the girl flying backwards.

"Seriously," Justin murmured, "how did Chris manage to get a hold of these?"

Justin looked up, and saw Izzy lunge towards him. She managed to land a kick to Justin's face, knocking him to the ground. Izzy attempted to fire a shot at Justin, but he kicked her feet out from under her. Justin quickly stood up, and backed away. He fired two shots at Izzy. She managed to roll away and doge the first one, but got hit by the second. By the time Izzy got to her feet again, she was launched backwards by another shot from Justin.

"Sorry," he said, "well, actually, no I'm not. I have no sympathy for anyone who isn't a Bowie fan."

Before Justin could launch the final shot, however, two lions appeared at both ends of the arena.

"What the-" Justin gasped.

"Yeah, figured I could make things a little more interesting," Chris said, chuckling, "get 'em!"

The two lions lunged at Justin, who took off running. One of the lions pounced on Izzy, who was too dazed to do much of anything except get mauled by a lion.

Justin attempted to run to the exit of the arena, but the lion managed to catch up and pounce on him first.

"Wow," Chris laughed, "I'm starting to like the idea of every episode ending up with the entire cast in the infirmary." 

A while later, Izzy and Justin managed to escape from the arena.

"Back so soon?" Chris asked, "I was enjoying watching you guys get mauled by kittens!"

"THOSE," Justin growled, "WERE FREAKING LIONS."

"Yes," Chris said, "your grasp of the obvious is truly inspirational."

"And now you're quoting Mass Effect?" Justin asked, "You sir, are the best host ever."

"Really?" Chris asked, "Well, when you put it like that, I have no choice but to reward you with immunity from tonight's elimination."

Justin raised his fist in triumph.

"Now then, I'll let you guys have a small break before our next elimination ceremony. Be there in an hour!" Chris called.

A while later, Heather met Gwen outside of the girl's trailer.

"Hey Gwen," Heather said, "can we talk?"

Finally the time came for the elimination ceremony. Once everyone had voted, Chris stood onstage, smiling proudly.

"Okay," he said, "the first award goes to Justin, being that he has immunity. Also receiving awards tonight will be Izzy, Gwen, and Heather."

Everyone turned and looked at Duncan and Cody.

"The final award goes to…" Chris began, "…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Cody!"

Cody caught his trophy, smiling brightly.

"Sweet!" the geek cried.

Duncan rose to his feet, scowling at everyone.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, "I didn't want to be here, anyway! I hope you all get eaten by a shark, or something!"

With that, Duncan stormed off.

"Finally," Chris said, "can't tell you how glad I am that he's gone. Good job, guys, go get some sleep."

Once all of the remaining contestants had left, Chris turned back to the camera.

"Well, folks, there you have it- the final five! But did Heather really manage to rope Gwen into an alliance? Are things fixed with Cody and Justin? Who will go home next? And who will be one step closer to victory? Why is a show about ponies easting sunshine dust ahead of us in ratings? Find out next time on:

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(A/N: Hm, the ending feels…. Abrupt. Whatever. I'm kind of tired, and I just wanted to get this chapter out there. And plus, it gives time for suspense to build up- next episode it's more or less revealed who voted for who, and it'll probably come as a shock to most of you how Duncan was really sent home. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update as soon as I can!)


	19. Episode 17

"Last time on Beyond the Set:

We took a journey through time in our Back to the Future challenge! The contestants were paired up, and built their very own time-travelling car. The duo of Justin and Izzy managed to win the first part of the challenge, and as a result secured an advantage for them in the second. During the second half of the challenge, I pitted all of the campers in a six way duel against each other- which Justin ended up winning! At the elimination ceremony, Duncan was voted out- or, was he? Last night, all was not as it seemed! So get ready to watch the drama unfold on

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(Theme Song)

In the girl's trailer, after the elimination ceremony, Gwen was getting ready to go to sleep when Heather appeared next to her.

"Hey," Gwen said, "sorry for blowing you off earlier. What was it you wanted to say?"

Heather smiled at Gwen- a cruel, icy smirk. While Heather was annoyed Gwen wouldn't even listen to her before the ceremony, Heather was given not only a second chance, but one hell of an opportunity.

"Oh, nothing," Heather smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that I made Tyler cheat on Lindsay, caused them to break up, and effectively threw him off-game so that your team would lose. I manipulated Duncan into voted off Katie and Ezekiel, I managed to get Bridgette and Trent voted off, and then pinned it on Cody, who Justin is probably super-pissed at right now. At our next ceremony, Justin will be voted off."

"WHAT?" Gwen demanded.

"Yeah," Heather smiled, "and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm going to tell everyone about this," Gwen said, standing up, "you'll be the next voted off-"

"I don't think so," Heather grinned, "you do that, and I'll tell Chris you swapped the votes so Duncan would be sent home."

Gwen's eyes widened in fear.

"You know about that?" the Goth asked.

"And the irony," Heather laughed, "is that if you hadn't changed the votes, I would have been the one sent home. Because you saved me, you're now a puppet for my disposal."

"What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"Simple," Heather said, "your vote. You're going to vote with me for the next several eliminations- as a gesture of goodwill, I'll bring you to the final two. You'll even get a fair shot at beating me! Really, when you think about it, it's a great deal. As a result of rigging the votes, you get a one-way ticket to the final two with me. What do you say, Gwenny?"

"That's… that's not…" Gwen stammered, "I just wanted to send Duncan out of here, he was getting out of hand, that's all!"

"Look, I don't care WHY you did it," Heather yawned, "I mean, I voted for him anyway. You just did me a favor, which is why I didn't just tell Chris straight away."

"I don't buy that," Gwen huffed, "if you told Chris and had me eliminated immediately, that would have been a ticket to the final four."

"Okay," Heather nodded, "fair enough, I guess. The answer is simple: Justin and Izzy. While they don't see eye to eye, they're both good competitors. Justin has good physical ability, and Izzy's insanity is a weapon of its own. While I hate to admit it, I doubt I could have beaten them on my own. But know you're here, in this awful position. So you can either rat me out and face instant elimination, or you can go along with me to the final two. Your choice. And if you even THINK about going behind my back, to get me voted out, I'll tell Chris the minute I'm eliminated what you did. If I go down, you're going with me."

Gwen glared at Heather for a while, uncertain of what to say.

"Look at it this way," Heather said, "if it helps you feel better, I'm in a tight spot myself. I think Justin put together the pieces that it was really my plan all along- I need your vote simply to ensure that I stay in the game. I just need to eliminate the remaining two threats left in the game, and it'll be solid."

"…Fine," Gwen sighed, "but when we get to the final two, I WILL beat you, Heather."

"Whatever get's you to bed," Heather yawned, "speaking of, I'm going to sleep. Nighty-night."

Meanwhile, in the boy's trailer, Justin and Cody were in a fierce argument.

"What the hell was that?" Justin demanded, "I thought I could trust you, Cody!"

"But I did vote for Heather!" Cody insisted.

"Well if Duncan and I all voted for Heather too, explain how she wasn't in the bottom two!" Justin snapped.

"I don't know!" Cody cried, "I'm telling you the truth!"

"I put all of my suspicions aside to work with you," Justin snapped, "and you totally knifed me in the back. You better watch your back, Cody, I'll see to it you aren't in the final four."

Justin glared at Cody, then stormed out of the cabin.

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Final five. Again. But this time I don't like my chances at all, I don't know what to believe anymore. Hours ago, I really did believe Cody wasn't working with Heather. But if he, Duncan and I all voted for her, and she wasn't in the bottom two, that means he lied about who he voted for. Three may not be a majority vote, but like I said, she would have HAD to be in the final two. But if Cody was in the bottom two as well, that means Duncan probably betrayed me, too. So basically I'm on my own, like usual. As a kid, my parents were never there for me- they always said they would come to my school events or whatever, but they never did. I grew up and pretty much raised myself in a huge mansion- should be every kid's dream, but not mine. But you know? I can live with that- I can live with my parent's general apathy towards me, because they never PRETENDED to care about me. But Cody? He pretended to be my friend- I trusted him. THAT is what I can't live with."

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"I don't know what happened! I really did vote for Heather! Duncan must have swapped his vote out for me! But that would also mean that Heather has Gwen and Izzy under her control- aw man, I don't like this one bit. I really thought it would be awesome doing another season of this show, and I dreamed about making it this far… but it's not a dream anymore, it's a nightmare!"

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"What have I done? Maybe Duncan didn't deserve to go home, but now I screwed Justin and Izzy over! I can't believe I have to work with Heather… I just… I just want to go home right now."

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"And that, kids, is how you play the game. I'm close to winning- I just need to make sure these last few steps go my way. Justin and Izzy, you guys are next. Then, after I've voted off Cody, I'll just have Gwen disqualified, and take the prize money for myself. I've spent all year working on this- I studied the cast, and modified my plan to each person so that I knew it would work. It has worked- and it will continue to do so until I finally take the prize. Let Gwen try and think of a way to stop me- she won't be able to. I need to take Justin down now- Izzy is completely oblivious to what's ever going on, so she won't see it coming. Ahhh- it's good to know everything is going to go my way."

CONFESSIONAL: Izzy

"Okay, so final five! Woo-hoo! I think! I mean… I honestly don't even know what I'm doing here… what show is this again? But I'm still here, so go me! Yay!"

(all of a sudden, a knock is heard on the confessional, and a man starts shouting something in Russian. Izzy's expression turns grim, and she glares at the door.)

"Great, it's the KGB. Come in!"

(The door swings open, and a man steps inside the make-up confessional. Izzy lunges towards the man, kicks him in the stomach, karate chops him in the neck, grabs him, and smashes his head against the wall, seemingly knocking him out.)

"Okay! That's that! Oh, this thing still going?"

(End Confessional)

The next morning, Chris stood outside of the cast trailers. It was about four in the morning, and the host was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Ahh," he said, sighing contentedly, "quiet."

The host reached into his pocket, pulled out an hair horn, and then sounded it off.

Within a few minutes, the competitors all managed to stumble out of the trailers.

"Hey guys," Chris greeted, "how's it hanging?"

"It's four in the morning," Justin growled.

"Relax Bro," Chris said, "Brobo-cop, Broski, Brohemian Rhapsody, Broly roller, peanut butter and bro. Today's challenge requires getting up early. Today, we'll be doing the comedy movie Stripes."

"Oh, the one about the horse?" Cody asked.

"Cody, just… no," Chris sighed, "the one with Bill Murray. You know, 80's movie? Whatever, just go back into your hole, Cody. Today, we'll be doing military exercises. Your goal is to try and be the best competitor each round. For every sub-challenge you win, you earn a point. The person with the most points by the end of the challenge will win immunity from the elimination ceremony. That way, you can have a nice brunch afterwards and relax for the rest of the day."

"Really?" Gwen asked, "That actually sounds kind of nice-"

"Pffft, of course not!" Chris laughed, "I'm sure I'll find some way to squeeze entertainment value out of you once the challenge is over. For starters, I want all of you to run a lap around the film lot. First person back to me wins. Now, MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

The contestants all sighed, and took off running.

"I love my job," Chris sighed, "hey, you know what would be funny? I think I'll just leave, so when they come back here, they won't be able to find me!"

With a smirk on his face, the host set off for the craft's and services tent.

About an hour later, the five contestants finally found Chris in the mess hall.

"THERE you are!" Cody exclaimed, "I thought you said to meet you back at the trailers!"

"I lied," Chris smiled.

"So who wins?" Heather asked.

"Hm," Chris thought, "none of you."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"We did ALL THAT for nothing?" cody groaned.

"Pretty much," Chris shrugged, "but at least next, you get to play with fire-arms!"

True to his word (for once) Chris led the teens to a shooting range, where he gave them all assault rifles.

"This can't be legal," Gwen frowned.

"You're probably right," Chris said, "but…. I don't care. You each have one clip. There will be five targets in each of your lanes. Your objective is to try and get as many headshots as you can."

"Oh, we get to use those people shaped target thingies?" Cody asked.

"Wow, you're being extra-annoying today," Chris sighed, "but yeah, you do."

"What if more than one of us get all five?" Gwen asked.

"Good question," Chris said, "if two or more of you get the same score, then you would both get points. Now, take positions!"

Each of the campers went to one of the lanes, and aimed their guns.

"And…." Chris said, putting on protective earmuffs, "GO!"

All of the campers fired as the targets began coming towards them- however, the result was the same for nearly everyone. Since no one was wearing earmuffs except Chris, Justin, Gwen and Heather were all on the floor, clutching their ears. Cody was actually launched backwards by the power of his gun- only Izzy was unaffected. The redhead continued firing, and soon enough all of her target's heads were blown away.

"My ears…" Justin groaned.

"Congratulations Izzy," Chris said, "you won the first part of the challenge! You get one point for your total!"

"What?" Heather asked.

"Izzy won the first part of the challenge," Chris explained.

"What?" Heather asked again ,"Speak up!"

"I said- forget it," Chris sighed.

"WHAT?" Gwen asked.

A while later, Chris had led the contestants to a wrestling ring that was covered in mud.

"Your next challenge," Chris said, "is mud wrestling!"

"What does that have to do with the military?" Cody asked.

"Seriously," Chris said, "you need to watch this movie, like, now. So, you'll all get into the ring, and try to toss each other over the ropes. The last person standing wins the challenge."

Sighing, the contestants all got into the ring.

"Okay," Chris said, "FIGHT!"

Justin immediately shoved Cody out of the ring, but was taken out himself by Izzy. The redhead also managed to quickly get Heather and Gwen out, as well.

"Izzy wins again!" Chris announced, "We have two more challenges- let's get to it, people!"

The next part of the challenge was to defuse a bomb.

"Okay," Chris said, "every good soldier should know how to diffuse a bomb-"

"DONE!" Izzy exclaimed.

Chris frowned.

"Well," Chris said, "we were going to do another challenge, but it seems like Izzy wins immunity by default!"

"Yay!" Izzy cheered.

Heather scowled.

"It's about eight o'clock," Chris said, "so meet me at the award ceremony in half an hour. You have until then to talk to whoever you need, or do whatever else you have to."

Half an hour later, the five competitors arrived at the elimination ceremony.

"Okay," Chris said, "go ahead and place your votes, and we'll see who's going to be getting the boot tonight!"

CONFESSIONAL: Justin

"Later, Cody."

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"I'm voting for… Heather. Just in case Justin changes his mind."

(End Confessional)

"Okay," Chris smiled, "first award goes to Izzy. Gwen and Cody, you guys are also safe."

Justin glared at Heather, who just smirked at Gwen.

"The last award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Heather," Chris said.

"Fine," Justin shrugged, getting to his feet, "I've got a movie deal, anyway. I don't need the money. Later."

With that, Justin stormed off to the lame-o-suine.

CONFESSIONAL: Gwen

"Great. Heather had me talk Izzy into voting for Justin… things are going according to her plan. I need to find a way to mess things up for her… I need to find a way to mess with her plans! Mark my words, I'll find a way to stop Heather! Or at least slow her down a little."

(End Confessional)

"And that," Chris said, "is the end of one more person's journey. Thing's are going according to Heather's plans- will she be able to pull off the finishing touches? Will Gwen really be able to stop her? Find out next time on

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"


	20. Episode 18

(A/N: Before this chapter starts, I just thought of something… I remember last season, there was never a chapter where I didn't get a review that called Katie the "New Heather". So, Since Heather's the antagonist this season, does that make Heather the new Katie, or is Heather still Heather?... contemplate that.)

"Last time on Camp TV:

We discovered the real reason Duncan was eliminated- Gwen sabotaged the votes! Heather managed to find out about it, and blackmailed Gwen into working for her. If Gwen doesn't help Heather, Heather will tell me that Gwen swapped the votes. The irony? I already know, and frankly I don't care. After our war movie challenge, Heather had Gwen convince Izzy to vote off Justin, who Heather viewed as a potential threat… but it seems Heather has turned her gaze to the red-headed psychopath. Meanwhile, Cody still has no idea how he managed to make it this far, and Gwen has silently vowed to take down Heather. But Heather is confident that once Izzy is gone, there won't be any remaining threat to stop her- will Gwen manage to ruin it for her? Or will Heather manage to complete her plan, taking out Izzy in the process? Find out tonight on an all new

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(Intro)

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"Okay, final four… at least I know Heather is behind everyone's eliminations. If I talk to Gwen and Izzy about it, I'm sure they'll work with me to vote her off. Then I just have to hope Izzy doesn't accidently- or, purposefully- kill me in the final three."

(End Confessional)

Gwen was sitting outside the make-up confessional when Cody approached her.

"Hey Gwen," he greeted, "can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Gwen frowned, "what about?"

"Listen," Cody said, sitting down next to her, "I know Heather is behind a lot of the eliminations that have happened this season. From what I understand, she even managed to get people on your team kicked off without being a part of the team itself. I don't know how she managed to majority vote Justin last night, but if we team up with Izzy, we can take her down tonight."

Gwen sighed, and thought about it.

"Listen Cody," Gwen muttered, "there's something you should know… I-"

Gwen cut herself off, and looked into the distance. She knew the right thing to do would be vote off Heather, but she was close to winning the money, and she didn't want to give that chance up.

"Well?" Cody asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I, um… I did some snooping myself," Gwen said hastily, "I thought it was Heather, at first. I think she was involved in an alliance or two, but she's not the one to blame."

"What?" Cody gasped, "Of course it's her! Who else would it be? I know YOU would never do anything that sinister!"

"Cody, I-"

"I mean, you'd always do the right thing," Cody smiled, "you wouldn't let fear of elimination or losing control you. There's no one else here it could be! Do I look like an evil mastermind?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly," Cody said, "WE'RE the good guys. The only other person that's left is- and I mean, there's no way it's her!"

"It is," Gwen said, "she's been faking acting crazy this whole time. Izzy just wanted everyone to think she's unstable. She's behind all of the elimination's on my team, and probably a few on yours."

"No way," Cody muttered, shaking his head, "not buying it. It couldn't be her, no way. I mean, come on, she's harmless. Well, not harmless, I mean… but she's not manipulative! Just a little… insane, that's all."

"I'm telling you, she's faking it," Gwen insisted.

"Well, I mean- wait, hold on a second." Cody got to his feet, then looked Gwen up and down.

"You," he said.

"Me?" Gwen asked.

Cody took a step backward.

"How long have you been working with Heather?" Cody asked.

"Cody, don't talk like that," Gwen frowned, "you said it yourself, I'm not the bad guy."

Because good guys totally switch out votes, she thought to herself.

"That's how Heather got Justin," Cody exclaimed, "you were working with her! Maybe Izzy too, but you had something to do with it, didn't you?"

Gwen tried to move towards Cody, but he backed up, a horrified look on his face.

"Cody, you're delusional," Gwen snapped.

"Am I?" Cody demanded.

"Of course you are!" Gwen hissed "Who else ran around camp playing detective and batman? You're a freak, Cody! Of course you would think I had something to do with this! This whole time it's been a game to you, running around, trying to solve mysteries- I'VE been trying to win a million dollars, because I NEED the money, Cody!"

"That… that hurts, Gwen!" Cody stammered.

"You know what hurts?" Gwen asked, "Having to downsize into smaller and smaller apartments every month because your drunk, single mother can't hold down a job. WE don't even have a kitchen anymore- just a living room You can stay in fantasy land if you want, Cody. If you'll excuse me, I have money to win."

With that, Gwen stormed off. Cody couldn't even bring himself to watch her leave- he just slumped to the ground instead, and let out a sigh.

"It's true," he muttered, "I… guess this really is just fantasy-land for me. Damn it… Damn it! DAMN IT! How do I get myself into these things?"

"I dunno," Chris said, "it's reality TV, this stuff is supposed to happen."

Cody spun around.

"When did you get here?" the teen demanded.

"I've, like, been here," Chris said, "seriously, are you guys blind? I was literally standing right behind you."

"That was a private conversation," Cody huffed, "you shouldn't have been listening in!"

"Oh, I'M sorry," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "perhaps you'd like to explain to the millions of people watching you right now? Reality TV, brah, nothing's private. That thing you've been doing with the empty milk cartons? We all know about that too."

"I- wait a second, what?"

"Never mind. Be at the craft's and services tent in ten minutes, time for another challenge," Chris said, "so get prepared."

Ten minutes later, all of the contestants were at the tent, getting the rundown from Chris.

"Okay," he said, "today's challenge is simply, yet difficult. It'll be based off of the movie Land of the Dead. It's a zombie movie- but not of the traditional, shambling, mindless variety. No, this movie was about zombies evolving. So, you'll be holed up in the hotel we used in the Hangover challenge. We'll send wave after wave of robot zombie, and each time they'll get a bit stronger. You'll be given rifles with rubber ammunition to defend yourself. It'll be enough to stop one of the robots in its tracks, but not enough to seriously injure a fellow cast member. So if you're planning on sabotage, you'll have to be a bit smarter than that. Basically, you'll just try to hold off the horde- they WILL make it inside eventually, though. Your job is to outlast the other contestants- one by one, you'll be dragged off by robot zombies. Last person standing wins immunity. So, start heading over- I'll meet you guys there in five."

On the way over to the hotel, Gwen found Heather.

"Hey," the goth said, "just thought you should know Cody is on to us. I'm afraid he's going to tell Izzy, and they'll try to vote one of us off."

Heather smirked.

"Oh, leave that to me," she said, "Izzy WILL be going home tonight, one way or another. You just leave that to me."

"What about Cody?" Gwen asked.

"What about him?" Heather scoffed, "We can take care of him later. He's nothing. Izzy can actually win challenges, which is unacceptable."

"You saw yesterday how good she was with a firearm," Gwen protested, "she'll win immunity for sure."

"It won't matter," Heather said, clearly annoyed, "I told you, I'll handle it. I suggest you shut up and leave it at that."

Gwen sighed.

"Whatever you say," Gwen mumbled.

Eventually, everyone reached the hotel.

"Okay," Chris said, handing each contestant a rifle, "you have five minutes to get situated before the zombies start coming. You have limited ammunition- use it wisely. Once you run out, you'll be stuck clubbing zombies in the face with whatever you can find. We'll send five in a first, and then each wave will double, in addition to granting the zombies advantages. So, get going!"

The contestants nodded, and then moved out.

Once inside, Izzy immediately took off to find a good vantage point at the top of the building. Cody slinked away somewhere- only Heather and Gwen remained in the lobby.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"You go hide out somewhere," Heather yawned, "I need to make a call."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Just trust me," Heather said.

"Gee, that's ironic for someone who's waiting to stab me in the back," Gwen snapped.

"I'll knife you in the back now if you don't shut up," Heather hissed, "I know what I'm doing, Goth-girl."

Gwen rolled her eyes, and stormed off. Heather smiled, and walked over to the front desk of the hotel. She peered over the counter- sure enough, a telephone was hooked up. Heather picked up the phone, and dialed for the operator.

"Hi," Heather greeted when the operator finally picked up, "could I have the number for the Vietnamese embassy, please?"

Izzy was gazing out of the hotel window, aiming her rifle at the five approaching zombies.

"Pfft," she scoffed, "child's play."

Within seconds, all five of the robots were down, and Izzy was reloading her rifle. She aimed out of her window again when a knock came at the door.

"Hey," Cody greeted, "it's me."

"oh, hey Cody!" Izzy smiled, "What're you doing? Oh, stupid question, the challenge of course. What's up? Also stupid, the sky is up-"

"Actually," Cody said, "I was hoping to talk to you about Gwen and Heather."

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"Well," Cody frowned, "listen, they're working together. Heather must have done something to Gwen- I don't know what, but she's not acting like herself. We need to take out Heather at tonight's elimination ceremony-"

Cody saw Izzy fire off a few more rounds.

"So they got a little faster," Izzy scoffed, "big deal. Sorry, you saying something Cody?"

"Forget it," Cody scoffed, "there's no way I could win this anyway. I'll just try to win immunity tonight."

"Okay!" Izzy cheered, "Have fun, Corey! Uh, Cody! No, wait, Simon right?"

Cody sighed, and walked out of the room.

Izzy shrugged, and turned to look back out of the window .She quickly ducked back in, and a missile flew over her head and exploded on the wall across from her.

"Robot zombies firing rocket launchers," Izzy said, nodding, "well done, Chris. I approve."

Heather eventually found Gwen holed up in a room on the second floor.

"Well?" Gwen asked.

"All taken care of," Heather smiled, "say hello to the final three, Gwenny."

"Don't call me that," Gwen snapped.

"Aw, I'm sowwy, does dat anowy you?" Heather mocked, "Deal with it. This is my show, now. If I ask you to jump, you say how far. If I tell you to cook and eat you own shoes, you ask what recipe. It's simple Gwen, it really is. Once Izzy is gone, there's no one left who could win- except me. Cody can't stop me, and neither can you."

"We'll see about that," Gwen hissed.

Heather chuckled, and shook her head.

"Whatever, Gwenny," she laughed, "whatever."

Meanwhile, Izzy was about to shoot more zombies when a helicopter appeared in the distance- the Vietnamese flag was painted on the side.

"Well," Izzy frowned, "that can't be good."

Izzy rushed down the stairs, and out of the hotel. Chris, who was waiting nearby, was surprised to see Izzy.

"hey, woah," Chris said, "where you going?"

"I, uh," Izzy laughed, "listen, I gotta go. Great show you have here, but I really need to go!"

"Wait, you're quitting?" Chris asked.

Izzy eyed the helicopter.

"Yeah, you could say that," Izzy chuckled, "been nice seeing you. Gotta go, bye!"

With that, Izzy took off running.

"Huh," Chris thought, "weird. Oh well. You know… I could get everyone down now since Izzy's already been eliminated, but… the whole concept of zombies with rocket launchers amuses me, so I think I'll just watch a little more."

After about an hour, all of the contestants had finally been captured.

"Great," Cody groaned when Chris came to find them, "who won?"

"Nobody," Chris smiled.

"So who gets immunity?" Gwen asked.

"Nobody," Chris said, "no elimination tonight. In case you haven't noticed, someone already left our numbers voluntarily."

"Oh no!" Heather said, gasping, "Who would that ever be?"

"Izzy," Chris said, "it was the weirdest thing. One minute she goes to the lame-o-suine and takes off, the next minute some guys from Vietnam land a helicopter here, get out and start yelling at me in Polish, or something."

"Polish?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, Mongolian, whatever!" Chris exclaimed, "Who knows what language they speak over there?"

"Um, Vietnamese?" Cody suggested.

"Pfft," Chris said, "too obvious. Whatever. Well, you guys are the final three, so… welcome to the finals, blah-de-dah and all the good stuff. You guys are free to go for now. I suggest you get ready for your next challenge- it's going to be a doozy."

"We have another challenge already?" Heather gasped.

"What? No. But it's so insane that even an entire day or preparation won't get you ready for it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sounds… ominous," Gwen muttered thoughtfully.

"Very ominous," Chris said, "with lot's of tension. Because tension means drama. Now, get enjoy the rest of your day off- it'll be the last bit of peace that you get!"

CONFESSIONAL: Heather

"Izzy was always talking about the crazy stuff she did in Vietnam. I wasn't sure if it was crap or not- until today, at least. When I them up and told them Izzy was here, they sent over top agents to come get her. Maybe she got away, maybe she's in jail. Who knows? What I DO know is that I'm in the final three, and that's good enough for me. Next… I think I'll take out Gwen. She could probably do more than Cody in the final challenge. Enjoy your last day here, Gwenny. Because when you go down, you're going to crash and burn."

(End confessional)

"Well," Chris said, "finally we got rid of Izzy! Girl was a HUGE safety hazard! Heather has been talking about her plan non-stop… and it sure seems like it's working! Tune in next time to see who makes it to the final two on

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(A/N: Sorry, Izzy fans- and by that I mean pretty much everybody. I mean, as far as I'm concerned, if you aren't a fan of Izzy, you aren't a real person. This chapter was kind of short- bit of a slump- but I assure you the final chapters are filled with drama. We've only got four episodes to go, including the aftermath and the special. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can!)


	21. Episode 19

(A/N: WARNING: this chapter does contain a fair amount of violence- someone even gets killed off. In addition, the experiments Chris does for this challenge is also kind of screwed up- you've been warned.)

"Last time on Beyond the Set:

After a long and grueling season, we reached the final four mark. Cody and Gwen had a dramatic confrontation after the geek had finally managed to put the last puzzle pieces in place. During our zombie movie challenge, Heather set up Izzy to be eliminated by calling the Vietnamese special forces- or whatever they have going on over there. Izzy was forced to quit and flee the set, leaving Gwen, Cody, and Heather herself in the final three. Will Cody be able to ruin Heather's plans before the mastermind makes it into the finals? Or will everything be coming up Heather this season? And where will Gwen fit in- will she manage to defeat Heather, or simply continue her role as puppet? What insanely dangerous challenge do I have in store for the contestants this time? Find out on

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(Intro)

Chris, Tweek, and Chef Hatcher stood outside of the locked warehouse, eyeing the door carefully.

"Well?" Chris asked, "Who's going in?"

"Not me, no way man!" Tweek stammered, "It's… it's… TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Well, I can't be expected to go in, I have a show to host," Chris huffed, crossing his arms, "Chef, what about you?"

"Well, I mean, uh…. Do we REALLY need to test it our first?" Chef gulped.

"Yeah," Chris snapped, "we do. Quit being a baby and go in!"

Chris shoved Chef towards the door. The former general took a deep breath, unlocked the warehouse, and went inside. Chris and Tweek walked up to the door, and peered inside, careful not to make a sound.

"Uh, hey," Chef greeted, "how's it going? I just need to make sure you're ready for the- GAHHR! RAGHHH! STOP! NOOOOOO! RAGHHHHHHHHH-"

"OH MY GOD!" Chris shouted.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Tweek shrieked, "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Chris slammed the door to the warehouse shut, and quickly locked it behind him.

"Okay," he sighed, "it killed chef. No big deal. Okay Tweek, I want you to hire back our old Chef, and don't take no for an answer. In the meantime, I'm going to go get the campers ready for the challenge."

"JESUS, man!" Tweek exclaimed, "You can't let them do this challenge!"

"I can, and will," Chris smirked, "this is exactly the kind of thing people want to see more of on TV. Life-threatening scenarios, with the contestants barely making it out alive! Imagine the drama, the tension!"

"You're crazy, man!" Tweek shouted, "That whole project was screwed up!"

"Relax," Chris told Tweek, "she signed a contract, it's all good."

"Wait," Tweek said before Chris could go, "was that really…?"

"Huh?" Chris asked, "Yeah, it is. Legal should be clear though, Chef signed a contract too. Speaking of, call old Chef and hire him back, chop chop! I'll go get the contestants. Meet you back here in five."

CONFESSIONAL: Cody

"So uh, final three. I guess this is my last day here, though- if Gwen and Heather are teaming up, there's no way I'll make it to the finals. Unless I win immunity- but from what Chris said, it doesn't sound like I have a chance."

(End Confessional)

The three contestants were up at the usual time, but when they got to the mess hall, no one was there.

"Where's Chef?" Heather demanded, "I need to eat if I'm going to be making it through another challenge!"

"Oh, whatever," Cody said, "you'll make it to the next challenge either way, you sneaky little-"

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Give it up, Cody," she hissed, "I outplayed you. Not my fault it's your last day here. Oh, wait- it is."

After the previous challenge, Cody had a confrontation with both Heather and Gwen. Although not s word was spoken on Cody's part- his message was clear enough to Heather.

"I took Lindsay down, Tyler down, Katie down, Bridgette, Trent, Duncan, Justin, and Izzy all down," Heather smirked, "you're going to be joining the list shortly. Oh, but don't feel too bad- third place out of fifteen isn't so bad."

Throughout this exchange, Gwen remained silent.

"Glad you think so," Cody snapped, "you're about to find out what it feels like for yourself!"

"Cute," Heather sighed, rolling her eyes, "but empty threats don't win you a million dollars. Being me does."

"Oh yeah?" Cody asked, "Well-"

"Hey there, guys!" Chris greeted, walking into the tent, "How're you doing today?"

"Fine," Heather snapped, "But where's my food?"

"Oh, that," Chris said, "well, Chef was kind of killed testing out the challenge this morning."

"You're joking," Gwen said, her jaw dropping.

"Sure," Chris told her, "whatever. But the challenge WILL be starting, like, right now. In a moment, Tweek will release a genetically altered sheep-bear on the camp-"

"Sheep-bear?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "today, we're doing the movie Black Sheep. Your goal is to- well, basically all you have to do is survive. Last person standing wins immunity… or a million dollars if no one else is left able to compete."

"Wait, you're serious about this?" Gwen gasped.

"Yes," Chris smirked, "I am."

Chris pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, and started dialing a number.

"You guys better go hide somewhere," Chris suggested, holding up the phone to his ear, "Yeah, Tweek? Let him loose, time to start the challenge!"

"So you're serious," Gwen gasped.

"Love of God, woman, YES!" Chris snapped.

"I don't believe-" Heather began, but was cut off as a monstrous roar was heard from across the lot, as well as Tweek's screaming.

"Yeah, better start running," Chris snickered, "officially, the first person able to stop the monster will win the challenge. But after seeing what happened this morning, I'm not sure that'll work. So how about the first person to end up in a body cast will be the one eliminated, hmmmm?"

"You're SICK!" Heather cried.

"Thank you," Chris said, smiling proudly.

The three contestants exchanged quick glances, then took off running in separate directions.

"Well now," Chris mused, "just look at what a life and death scenario can do for the morale."

Tweek limped over to Chris, and then collapsed in front of the host.

"It was… I barely… GAH!" Tweek groaned.

"Tweek," Chris sighed, "explain to me why I'm not drinking a cup of coffee right now."

"I didn't make-"

"Exactly. GET ON IT!" Chris instructed.

Tweek got off of the ground, beaten and bloody, and scampered off to make Chris a pot of coffee.

"Man," Chris sighed, "I love being me."

While Heather and Gwen went to go hide somewhere, Cody headed straight for the girl's trailer. He figured that since Izzy left in a rush, she would have left her things behind. Considering she stuffed her bra with C4, Cody figured she must have something useful packed away. Cody kicked open the door to the trailer, then looked around frantically. He at last spotted a sack tucked away under one of the beds, a sack that he was certain he saw Izzy use once or twice.

Cody rushed over, opened the bag, and began rummaging through the contents. The first thing he pulled out was a military ID with Izzy's picture on it, except instead of a name there were the words "SUBJECT ZERO" stamped on it. Cody tossed it aside, reached back in, and pulled out a pamphlet. While he knew it wasn't useful, he opened it up out of curiosty.

"Total Drama Island," Cody read, "the hot new summer sensation coming to TV's everywhere. 22 teens, one cash prize, one winner. Tune in to see- wow, that sounds lame."

Cody tossed the pamphlet aside, reached back in, and pulled out something that looked eerily similar to the golden idol from Indiana Jones. Cody shrugged, threw it aside, and at last pulled out a weapon- a grappling gun.

"Sweet," Cody grinned.

After searching through more stuff, Cody pulled out a flare gun, a katana, multiple sticks of dynamite, a shovel, and a smoke grenade.

"That should be more than enough," Cody said, smiling, "thank you, Izzy."

Now confident, Cody left the trailer, fully armed and ready to go.

Heather, in the meantime, was holed up in the make-up confessional.

"Okay," she thought aloud, "if I can just stay here for a while, maybe Gwen or Cody will get taken out first…"

Heather let out a sigh, and paced around the room anxiously.

"Stupid Chris," she muttered, "stupid show, stupid Cody, stupid Gwen-"

All of a sudden, a furry, white fist smashed through the back wall of the confessional. Heather let out a shriek, and the monster reached its hand around, trying to grab her. Before Heather could slip out of the confessional, the sheep-bear –thing managed to tear through the confessional. Heather looked the monster over nervously.

"Uh, hi," she greeted, "nice… sheep?" The sheep-bear let out a roar, and Heather rushed out of the confessional as fast as she could.

Cody, who was waiting nearby, aimed his flare gun at the sheep-monster.

"HEY!" Cody shouted.

The sheep bear turned, and Cody fired. The flare soared past the sheep-thing, drawing it's attention from both Cody and Heather. Acting quickly, Cody pulled out his grappling gun, and fired that as well. The hook caught on to the sheep bear, while Cody ran circles around it, successfully tying it up. The sheep thing struggled to get away, but the rope was too strong.

"YEAH!" Cody cheered, "I WON!"

Chris arrived at the scene, speechless.

"You… what?" he demanded.

"I won!" Cody smirked, "I have immunity now, right?"

Chris sighed, then scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"…Actually, that just means it's time for round two!" Chris exclaimed after a while.

"WHAT?" Cody demanded, "But I- I-"

"Yes, you took out the sheep BEAR," Chris nodded, "but could you take out thirteen more genetically modified sheep HUMANS?"

Chris clapped his hands, and Tweek appeared.

"Yes?" Tweek asked.

"One, I'm still not drinking any coffee," Chris snapped, "and two, we're going to need to initiate plan b. Bring out test subject four."

Tweek sighed, then walked off. He reappeared a few minutes later, wheeling in a large wooden crate.

"Thank you," Chris said, "but um, COFFEE! NOW!"

"Yes sir! GAH!" Tweek exclaimed, rushing off.

"Interns these days," Chris sighed, shaking his head, "well, whatever. Now then, if you'll allow me to open the crate, I present to you… SCOTT!"

Chris tore the crate open, and out lunged what looked like a feral teenager covered in white fur.

"Behold!" Chris exclaimed, "What was once a sixteen year-old ginger boy is now a mutant sheep killing machine!"

Scott snarled at Cody and Heather, making both teens take a quick step back.

"Yeah," Chris laughed, "oh, the miracles of modern science."

"Hey guys," Gwen said, now arriving on scene, "I thought I heard someone say the challenge was ov- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?"

"Oh, it get's better," Chris said, "we have twelve more of these guys just WAITING to be let out."

"You can't just turn people into genetically modified monsters, Chris!" Cody exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not the one going around eating radioactive marshmallows," Chris huffed, "I specifically told them that the green ones weren't safe to eat, but nooooooo, they had to go and do it anyway. On the bright side, you guys won't be getting replaced anytime soon."

"What?" Heather asked.

"Nothing," Chris said quickly, "no breaking of the fourth wall here. I'll tell you what, since taking down the first one was so easy, and we have thirteen more, let's make this into a little hunting competition. Whoever manages to bring down the most of these things wins immunity tonight. As of now, I'll give you a ten minute head start to run.

"Wait a second," Cody interrupted, "where did you even GET the facilities to be running this kind of experiments?"

"Well, Scotty here actually has a mad scientist for a father," Chris said, "yeah, pretty messed up stuff. And his uncle is like a spy or something. Oh, and his dad actually made a miniature clone of himself, calls it 'mini-me'. I asked him to make me one, but I haven't gotten word on that yet."

"Right, because the world totally needs another Chris," Heather scoffed.

"Scott," Chris said, pointing at Heather.

Scott let out a snarl, then lunged at the girl, who shrieked and ran away.

"That's better," Chris sighed.

"Wait, were you joking about all of that?" Cody asked.

"I dunno, maybe," Chris said, "keep in mind, I wasn't exactly sober during pre-production, so some of the details are a little fuzzy, like why I would sometimes wake up dressed like Pennywise the Dancing Clown. I mean, I still do sometimes… come to think of it, I should probably see someone about that…"

"Right," Cody said, "well, I'm just going to start running here…"

"You do that," Chris smirked, "I'm going to go wake up the rest of the gang. Later!"

Before Cody could walk away, Gwen grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen," she said, "can I… talk to you?"

"Um, no," Cody snapped, "you can't. Well, you can, but I don't want you to."

"Look," Gwen started, "I just wanted to say that-"

"Lalalalala-" Cody chanted, covering his ears with his hands, "not listening-"

"Damn it, Cody!" Gwen snapped, "Can't you just give me a chance? So what if I was working for Heather? I'm not like her!"

"You're exactly like her!" Cody exclaimed, "Get out of here, Gwen, I-"

All of a sudden, a loud crack was heard behind the two. The teens spun around, and came face to face with one of the sheep-people. This one was female, tall, and athletically built. The sheep let out a growl, and took a step toward the two.

Cody took a step back, and pulled out his shovel.

"Uh," he exclaimed, "don't make me use this! You have no idea how many clowns I've killed with a shovel in Vampire Clowns from Space 2! Get back I say!"

The sheep took one step closer, and Cody swung the shovel. The shovel connected with the monster's face, effectively knocking it out.

"Cody," Gwen gasped.

"Oh my god," Cody gasped, "I'm… I'm… A TOTAL BADASS!"

"Knocking out a girl with a shovel is considered badass now? "Gwen asked.

"No, but knocking out a sheep monster is," Cody snapped. The geek pulled out a pair of sunglasses, put them on, and turned back to Gwen. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go Codinate some sheep people. Get it, like the terminator? Gwen? Gwenn? GWEN?"

"WHAT?"

"Get it?"

"Yes, I freaking get it!" Gwen snapped, storming away, "Honestly, you don't want to talk until it's about mutated sheep people! I'm trying to have an honest conversation, and then you're all like- Cody?"

Gwen spun around, to find the geek was already gone.

Heather managed to outrun the first sheep-person, and locked herself inside the girl's trailer.

"Whew," she sighed, "okay, I should be safe for-"

"Like, oh my gosh," a voice said from behind her, "did you know my great-great-great grandmother was the first person to ever sheep farm? Before that, everyone used to farm-"

Heather spun around to see an overweight sheep-thing lumbering towards her. While it didn't seem feral, the stupidity it was spewing was enough to make Heather want to vomit.

"And my great-great-great-"

"AHHHHH!" Heather shrieked.

Heather got on her bed, and curled up into a corner.

"Stay back!" Heather exclaimed, "just get out of here!"

"And then she invented-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cody, in the meantime, was actually looking for more sheep. In the distance, he spotted one that was remarkably scrawny looking, adjusting a pair of glasses that it was wearing. Cody crept behind it, and raised his shovel.

The scrawny sheep monster turned around, gasped, and fainted.

"Huh," Cody huffed, slightly disappointed, "it just… blacked out."

His sense of security was short-lived, however, as he heard growling from the distance. Cody glanced over his shoulder, to see two sheep charging at him.

"SHA-MENACING GROWL!" One of them exclaimed.

The other one was wearing dog-tags, although he seemed slightly less aggressive.

Cody reached into his pocket, and pulled out the smoke grenade.

"Okay," he sighed, "here goes nothing."

Cody tossed the grenade at the two, and then backed away slowly. Cody was quite alarmed, however, when the grenade let off a real explosion, sending the two flying.

"OH MY GOD!" Cody exclaimed, "THAT WAS- GAHHHHH!"

Meanwhile in the control room, Chris was nearly dying of laughter.

"Man," he snickered, "you can't buy this kind of awesome."

"Here's your coffee," Tweek said, walking up to Chris, "I had to battle my way past three of those things, but I got it!"

"Actually," Chris said, "I decided I'd much rather prefer some iced tea."

"GAH!" Tweek exclaimed, "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Yes, yes," Chris said, "away with you."

Back in the girl's trailer, Heather couldn't take anymore without risking her sanity.

"And her uncle invented the-"

But the sheep-girl was interrupted when Heather hit it over the head with a suitcase she had packed. Heather watched as her opponent fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Finally," Heather smiled, sighing contentedly, "quiet."

Of course, and soon as she said that, one of the other experiments kicked the trailer door open. This one was more tan than the rest, and had especially poufy fur.

"ANOTHER one?" Heather groaned.

Before it could do anything, Heather got to her feet, and ran into the bathroom. Heather quickly grabbed a can of tanning spray, and aimed it at the thing's eyes. When Heather sprayed, however, she found it had no effect.

"What the-" Heather gasped, "I got you straight in the eyes!"

The experiment growled, and took a step closer. Out of fear, Heather dropped the can she was holding. This turned to work in her favor, however. When the sheep-teen took a step forward again, she tripped over the can, fell backwards, and was knocked unconscious.

"Oh yeah!" Heather exclaimed, "I am a GODESS!"

Cody continued to wander around the film lot, until he saw two of the mutants sitting next to each other, gazing into one another's eyes.

"Okay," Cody said, "two of them… right, I can handle this."

While the two sheep continued smiling at each other, Cody snuck around them, and pulled out his katana.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," he sighed, "but there's no other way."

Cody raised the katana, and shouted "HEY!"

The two sheep turned, and Cody handed one of them the sword.

"Listen," Cody said, "if you could just, like, lay there and pretend I knocked both of you out or something, I'd be really grateful. You could just like, stick the sword under your arm and make it look like I stabbed you or something?"

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and then fell back onto the ground.

"Thanks!" Cody said, waving at the two.

One of the sheep smiled and waved back.

"Huh," Cody said, "you know, if you removed the fur, I would say that sheep almost looked like me. Uh, whatever!"

Gwen, in the meantime, was skulking in the crafts and services tent.

"Hello there, children!" a familiar voice greeted.

"Chef!" Gwen exclaimed, "When did YOU get back?"

"A little while ago," Chef said, "I wanted to refuse after my unfair dismissal, but Chris did double my paycheck. Anyway, why the long face?"

"Well," Gwen sighed, "it's just… I don't know. I've… Chef, what would you do if someone was black mailing you into doing something bad?"

"What?" Chef asked, "Well, I'd like to think I would do the right thing."

"But what if doing the right thing meant losing out on everything you've ever wanted?" Gwen asked.

"Well, at least I would still have my pride," Chef said, "if I could live knowing I wasn't anybody's puppet, and that I did the right no matter what, I could live happy. See, you can't put yourself first all the time. Most of the time, you have to, but as you get older, you just can't. And sometimes even at your age, you have to make sacrifices because it's the right thing to do."

"But what if you've already made some bad choices?" Gwen asked, "Does that mean you're already a terrible person?"

Chef thought a moment.

"Maybe," he said, "but being a terrible person doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself. Just because you've made bad choices, that doesn't mean you can't make up for it."

Gwen thought a moment.

"Yeah," she murmured, "yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Chef… I- I know what I have to do."

When Gwen made her way back to the trailers, Chris was already talking to Heather and Cody.

"Well, it looks like the winner of the challenge is-" the host began.

"Wait!" Gwen exclaimed, "I volunteer myself for elimination!"

"Gwen," Heather hissed, "What are you doing? I can take you to the final-"

"Screw you!" Gwen snapped, "Chris, I swapped out the votes and got Duncan eliminated, and Heather has been blackmailing me with it. I helped her vote out Justin, and was going to help her vote out Cody tonight."

"I know," Chris shrugged.

"Wha- WHAT?" Gwen demanded, "You KNEW I switched the votes and didn't do anything?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "honestly, I should have thanked you. Never really liked Duncan."

"So this entire time… it's been all for nothing?" Gwen asked, "I can just vote out Heather tonight with Cody?"

Heather gasped, a look of fear spreading across her face.

"Well," Chris said, "Cody DID win immunity…"

Gwen looked at Cody quickly.

"C'mon," she said, "we can vote off Heather and end this tonight!"

"Actually," Chris said, "you volunteered yourself for elimination a few seconds ago, so that won't be happening."

"Uh, I take it back!" Gwen stammered.

"okay," Chris said, "but as host, I'm going to eliminate you anyway."

"But I took it back!" Gwen insisted.

"Yeah," Chris said, "and nobody likes a fair-weather competitor. You can't just quit and then UN-quit because it'll be beneficial. I mean, I do it all the time, but I'm a celebrity, so it's okay. Gwen, as of now, you are hereby eliminated from Total- uh, Camp TV! Now GTFO!"

"But- but-"

"I believe I said to GTFO!" Chris snapped.

Gwen sighed, and looked at the ground.

"Alright," she said, "I guess I had that one coming."

"Yup," Chris nodded, "seriously though, we're getting to the point where I can legally sue you for trespassing."

Gwen turned and looked at everyone standing before her. Heather had a triumphant smirk on her face, and Cody looked slightly depressed.

"Give her hell, Codinator," Gwen said, offering Cody a smile, "I'll see you around."

"Bye Gwen," Cody sighed, "I'm sorry about before."

"It's cool," Gwen assured him, "I get it, I would be pissed at me too-"

"And now I'm calling my lawyer," Chris said, pulling out his cell phone, "thirty seconds to ska-doosh or I'll be seeing you in court."

Gwen blinked, then ran off with a panicked expression on her face.

"Oh," Heather chuckled, "things couldn't have worked out better if I had planned it myself."

"Oh, shut up!" Cody snapped, "I'm taking you down, Heather! You don't have any more elimination ceremonies to hide behind, just a final challenge!"

"Which I'll be winning," Heather smirked, "c'mon, you don't honestly think you can beat me, do you?"

"I know I can," Cody said, "according to every underdog movie ever made, I HAVE to win this. And since this is a movie themed season, I'm pretty sure those rules apply."

"Pfft," Heather scoffed, "believe what you have to, shrimp. But don't worry, I'll even send you an invitation to my victory party. Oh, wait, no I won't."

Heather walked back to the girl's trailer, a sinister grin on her face.

"There you have it," Chris announced, "the final two! After a long season, it comes down to one final battle between good and evil! Cody the Underdog versus Heather the Mastermind! Who will come out on top? Will Cody be able to use his alter-egos and skills with a shovel to prevail? Or will Heather's cunning lead her to the top? More importantly, where's MY ICE TEA?"

Tweek rushed over to Chris, and handed him a glass.

"Tweek!" Chris shouted, "You know I HATE iced-tea!"

"But you-"

"Go get me some coffee!"

Tweek rushed off, leaving Chris standing behind, shaking his head.

"Interns these days, sheesh. Where was I? Oh yes! Tune in next time to see who finally get's the prize on

CAMP TV:

BEYOND THE SET!"

(A/N: And there you have it, Cody versus Heather! Only one aftermath until the finale, and then we have the special! Who do you think will win? And, bit of foreshadowing, did all of the mutant sheep people really leave the film lot? Find out next time on Camp TV!)


	22. The Aftermath 3

(A/N: two things- one, I'd like to apologize ahead of time for the shortness of the chapter. I guess I'm just kind of in a hurry to get to the finale- but a lot of stuff is revealed anyway. And second- I don't suppose anyone else has been having problems with fan fiction lately? I haven't been receiving alert and notification emails, even though stories on my subscribed list have updated, and I've received reviews… just figured I would check to see if anyone was having similar problems, or if was just me.)

Once again, the camera faded in to a shot of the aftermath studio, where Owen was sitting alone, looking concerned.

"Uh, hey guys," he greeted, "well, it's been a couple of days since the last episode, and when Gwen got here, she broke up with Geoff for currently unexplained reasons. Long story short, I think I'll have to host the show by myself tonight…"

"NO!" Geoff exclaimed, running on stage, "I'm here! I can do this!"

Geoff quickly took his place next to Owen, frantically trying to catch his breath.

"I can… do this…" he panted.

"Aww," Eva taunted, "looks like your mascara is running!"

"Is it?" Geoff asked, putting his hands up to his face, "Wha- wait, hold on a second here!"

"Anyway, we've got a great show lined up for you tonight!" Owen interrupted, "We've got interviews with Duncan, Justin, Izzy and Gwen. We also have an exclusive look at the upcoming _Reality Award Show, _where Camp TV has been nominated for show of the year. In addition, we have some hidden footage, and scenes that didn't quite make it into the final cut of the show. So get ready for another awesome installment of

CAMP TV AFTERMATH!"

(Intro)

The camera panned back into the aftermath studio, with Owen smiling cheerfully and Geoff looking morose.

"Welcome to the aftermath show," Geoff sighed, "tonight, as usual, we'll start by interviewing an eliminated contestant. So, give it up for Duncan… woo."

Duncan stormed on stage, a scowl on his face.

"Hey Duncan!" Owen greeted, "How's it going, bro-"

"How do you THINK it's going?" Duncan demanded, "I was unfairly booted from the game, and no one seems to care!"

"That's because no one DOES care," Eva scoffed.

"Can it!" Duncan snapped, "If little GWENNY hadn't swapped the votes, I might still be in the game!"

"But probably not," Owen shrugged, "I mean, no offense, but you weren't exactly making FRIENDS on the show."

"Pah," Duncan huffed, "I didn't want to make friends, I wanted to make a million dollars!"

"So Duncan," Owen continued, "who do you think would be in the final two if Gwen hadn't swapped the votes?"

"I would have won already," Duncan pouted, "that money was MINE."

"Right," Geoff said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, you're just sad because you got dumped," Duncan pointed out, "for no reason too. By now, you're probably wondering what's wrong with you, right? Why she dumped you?"

"Actually, I was trying to remember whether or not I recorded _Archer_ last night," Geoff said, "I'm a big fan of H. Jon Benjamin. But come to think of it, why DID she dump me? Owen? OWEN!"

"Yes, Geoff?"

"Why did she dump me?"

"I dunno," Owen thought, scratching his chin, "maybe you guys were never meant to last, more of a romantic sub-plot that wouldn't serve much purpose until a later date where some sort of love quadrangle would fall into effect and serve as a major plotline during the final season."

Geoff blinked, and stared at Owen.

"But that was just if I had to guess," Owen continued, laughing nervously, "um… maybe it was your hat?"

"HAT?" Geoff exclaimed, "What's wrong with my hat? My hate is fine! Right? RIGHT?"

Before Geoff could launch into full-scale panic, Owen backhanded him.

"Keep it together, man!" Owen exclaimed, "We've got a show to do!"

"You're right," Geoff sighed, "I'm… I'm… I'm sorry. I'll be calm."

"Anything else you'd like to say before you go, Duncan?" Owen asked.

"No," Duncan said, getting up, "I'm done here."

"Okay," Owen said, "give it up for Duncan!"

No one in the audience clapped.

"Right," Owen continued, "before our next interview, we have a special video for you guys- it was taken right before Justin left the film lot."

FOOTAGE:

(The footage opens to a shot of Chris and Chef Hatchet standing over a table, wearing white medical masks.)

"You sure this thing will work?" Chris asked.

"Has to," Chef Hatchet replied, "if not, we'll be up to our necks in law suits. Do we REALLY have to do this for the final challenge?"

"Of course we do!" Chris snapped.

Chef sighed, and held up a glowing green box.

"Well, we have a little while before the finals," Chris said, "just make sure it doesn't go off pre-maturely, or something."

(End footage)

"So what were the two discussing? Any ideas?" Owen asked.

"Probably a bomb," LeShawna said, "Chris DID tell Chef to make sure it didn't go off."

"That makes sense," Trent agreed, "but knowing him, it could be anything."

"Anyway," Owen said, "we do know this- it WILL be involved in the next-and final- challenge. Guess we'll have to wait until then to find out, huh? Anyway, next up we'll be interviewing Justin!"

Justin walked on stage, except unlike Duncan there was actual applause from the crowd. He walked by, fist-bumped Trent, and took his place across from Owen and Geoff.

"Hey guys," Justin greeted, "how's it hanging?"

"He got dumped," Owen said, pointing at Geoff.

"OWEN!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Harsh," Justin shrugged, "sorry, bro."

"So Justin, what's your opinion on Gwen?" Owen asked, "Did she make up for what she did wrong last episode?"

"No way," Justin said, "as far as I'm concerned, she owes Duncan one. I was voted out fairly, I'll admit it, but as much as I hate to say it Duncan shouldn't have gotten eliminated."

"Huh. Thanks," Duncan said.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate you," Justin shrugged.

"Fair enough," Duncan nodded.

"Who do you think stands the best shot at winning the final challenge?" Owen asked.

Justin thought it over.

"Depends," he said after a while, "I mean, anything that involves strategy, Heather will probably have Cody beat. If the challenge involves like, Batman, or solving crimes, Cody will have a better chance."

"So, I've been dying to ask," Owen said, "last time, Bridgette told us you were going to star in a movie, and that was why you were cockier than usual."

"Cocky?" Justin asked, "Last time I checked, I was able to get revenge on Noah through use of an anti-revenge speech. That takes skill."

"I was going to ask what movie you were going to be in," Owen continued.

"Oh, right," Justin nodded, "I'm actually going to be starring in the remake of _The Highlander._"

"Nice," Geoff said, smiling, "You got the lead?"

"Sadly," Justin sighed, "I was hoping for the role of Ramirez… but whatever."

"One last question," Owen continued, "do you think Geoff's hat looks ridiculous?"

"HEY!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I'm kidding!" Owen smiled, "Lighten up! Well, mostly kidding. Next up, we're going to be interviewing Izzy!"

Owen looked around, but Izzy did not appear on stage.

"I said we're going to be interviewing IZZY!" he repeated.

Still nothing.

"FREE PANCAKES!" Owen shouted.

Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Owen asked, "That always gets MY attention!"

All of a sudden, screaming was heard, and Izzy swung onto stage via a rope. Izzy flew past the hosts, and straight into the wall.

"I'm okay!" Izzy said, "Really, I'm fine! Ha… ha…. Ha."

Izzy shakily got to her feet, then made her way over to the couch.

"Whew!" she smiled, "Great to be here!"

"So, um, what was that whole thing with the Vietnamese soldiers?" Owen asked.

"Oh, that," Izzy laughed, "funny story. See, my squad and I took a trip to North Korea, but when we met Kim Jon-Il-"

All of a sudden a tranquilizer dart flew into Izzy's neck. The redhead let out a gasp, then fell over, unconscious.

"Um," Geoff started, "what… was that?"

As if on cue, a tan girl rushed on stage.

"Sorry," the girl said, "I'm Courtney, Chris' legal advisor, due to certain… um… technicalities, we can't really allow you to let her tell that story on air."

"Woah," Geoff said, gawking at the girl, "Courtney, was it?"

"Yes," she responded, "well, I'll be going now-"

"No no, please, stay," Geoff smiled, "it would be great to uh, interview you. Single?"

"What?" Courtney asked.

"I asked what it was like to be working so close to a celebrity like Chris," Geoff continued, "must present lot's of career opportunities. Tell me, how'd you get the job of legal consultant at such a young age?"

"Oh, that," Courtney said, "well, I was offered a role on the show, but unlike you guys, I actually read the contract. No offense, of course, but I've fully read everything I've ever signed. I was a bit… concerned by some of the conditions I would be competing in, so I contacted Mr. McLean and told him it would be a no-go. He was impressed by my knowledge of the law, and I needed more volunteer time to get into a selective law school I'm looking at. It was perfect for Chris- he could hire me without having to pay, I got my volunteer time, and a rather impressive resume at that."

"Uh-huh," Geoff nodded, "so… see any good movies lately?"

"Well, I did watch-"

"Ah-hem," Owen interrupted, "I hate to break it up- oh, sorry Geoff, I didn't mean- anyway, time to be interviewing Gwen!"

"Who?" Geoff asked, gazing at Courtney.

"Uh, the girl who just-" Owen began, but Trent cut him off.

"No one," Trent said.

"Cool," Geoff smiled.

When Gwen walked on stage and saw Geoff, her eyes narrowed slightly. She took her spot across from the two hosts anyway, although Geoff was still chatting with Courtney.

"Hey Gwen," Owen greeted, "how's it hanging?"

"Been better," Gwen replied, "I mean, I did make it to the final three- that's really close to a lot of money. But I felt like I had to quit, to make up for getting Duncan, Justin and Izzy eliminated. I mean, I wasn't behind Justin or Izzy's elimination directly, but I do feel like a played a big part in it."

"Oh, you did," Owen nodded, "I mean, you did kind of allow yourself to be manipulated by Heather."

"You're not helping," Gwen snapped.

"Sorry," Owen muttered, "I didn't mean to sound rude."

"What kinds of music do you listen to?" Geoff asked Courtney, "Personally, I like stuff like Ac/Dc and Def Leppard."

"Well," Courtney thought, "I guess I prefer-"

"Uh, hey," Gwen interrupted, "aren't we interviewing each other?"

"What?" Geoff asked, "Uh, no, Batman doesn't have a moustache."

"WHAT?" Gwen asked, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Not really," Geoff admitted.

Gwen let out a groan of frustration, and stormed off of the stage.

"Huh," Beth said, "poor thing."

"Uh, SHE broke up with Geoff," Trent said, "if she's jealous, she gets to deal with it!"

"Maybe it was one of those weird girl tests," Tyler suggested, "break up with Geoff to see how depressed he would get or something."

"ANYWAY," Owen interrupted, "since our last interviewee stormed out of the building, we have one last clip to show you before we sign off. If you think back to the past after-math's, you'll remember the shadowy figure skulking around. Well, we think we finally figured out who it is! This was taken during the final reward challenge of the season, with robot Cthulhu!"

FOOTAGE:

The camera opened up to a shot of the _Necronomicon_, lying inside of an open chest. All of a sudden, a cloaked figure ran up to the chest, pulled out the book, and replaced it with another one.

The figure quickly turned, briefly revealing their face, although it was hard to make out exactly who it was. They then took off, with the book in hand.

(End Footage)

"THAT was why the button wouldn't work!" Justin exclaimed, "It just got swapped out for one that was already sabotaged, then Chris TOLD us he did it because… he's Chris!"

"So Geoff, you ready to find out who it's been this whole time?" Owen asked.

"Sure," Geoff nodded, "rewind it!"

Owen rewound the footage, and paused it as the person's face was revealed.

"Let's just zoom in a little, and… HAROLD?" Owen gasped.

"Hey guys," Harold greeted, walking on stage, "GOSH! Like, what's up?"

"SSH!" Owen exclaimed, "We're about to reveal who the mystery figure is!"

"GOSH! Sorr-y." Harold walked over, and took a seat next to the ousted contestants.

"Okay," Owen said, "zoom in a little and…"

"Wha- BETH?" Trent exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at Beth- only to find she had vanished.

"What's going here?" Eva demanded, "It's been Beth this whole time?"

"She must have been sneaking into the film lot," Katie said, "evaluating us."

"Evaluating?" Trent asked, "Why?"

"To learn our strengths and weaknesses, of course," Katie scoffed, "this is villianology 101, people. She shows up, stalks everyone, then disappears with a book capable of controlling a giant squid monster robot. Classic stuff, actually, have to hand it to her."

All of a sudden, the studio began shaking.

"Uh," Justin said, "I can see where this is going, so what do you guys say we all bail?"

"Agreed," Trent nodded, "BAIL!"

Everyone leapt out of their seat, and rushed out of the studio- except for Owen.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, "Okay then… um, see you guys next time on the After- GAHHHHHH!"

The show ended as Owen got up, then rushed to catch up with everyone else.

(A/N: And how many of you thought the shadowy figure was Harold? All of you. But I couldn't be that predictable, could I? Will Beth attempt to get her… whatever she's after during the finale, or is she waiting for another opportune time to strike? Tune in to find out!)


	23. Episode 20

As the sun rose on the film lot, a bus pulled up to the front gate, and a very familiar scene took place.

"Great," Trent groaned, "out of all of the places I wouldn't mind re-visiting, the film lot doesn't make the cut."

"You're telling me," Justin scoffed, "were you the one who was attacked by the military and robot Cthulhu this season?"

"Cheer up," Bridgette said, getting off the bus and standing next to Justin, "at least Cody is in the final two, right?"

"Like, Gosh," Harold said, getting off the bus, "what a dump. How could you guys stay here all summer?"

"How could you be dead for a year and then come back?" LeShawna asked.

"It was the weirdest thing," Harold explained, "after I was eaten by the shark, the next thing I remember is waking up in my bedroom wearing an orange parka."

"Let's just get this over with," Duncan scoffed, "I can't wait to finally be done with this show."

"Do you think she was into me?" Geoff asked Owen as the two got off the bus, "Courtney, I mean."

"I dunno," Owen said, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"If I were you guys, I would be more concerned about the giant robot that may or may not be lurking around the area," Noah said.

"Yeah, does anyone else think it was weird we were able to leave without incident?" Trent asked, "All of that build up, and we were able to just go."

"I'm kind of grateful," Justin said, "last season was fairly cut and dry, but this season there were all these plot twists and back stories… I'm looking forward to the moment this all blows over."

"Agreed," Harold nodded, "this season was much more intense than its predecessor."

"Harold," LeShawna said, pinching her nose, "you were barely in last season, and definitely not in this one. You really can't compare the two."

"CUT THE CHIT CHAT!" Chris shouted.

Everyone turned to see the host standing behind them, looking impatient and annoyed.

"I didn't bring you all back for idle conversation," Chris snapped, "you're here for one reason, and one reason only… Actually, make that two reasons. No, wait, wait, make that three- hell, you're here because I say you are, and you're still under contract for that matter."

"Under contract?" Bridgette gulped.

"Yeah," Chris said, "under contract. ALL OF YOU."

By now, each of the former contestants (minus Sadie and Beth) was off of the bus- and each of them looked incredibly worried.

"But relax," Chris smiled, "only about six of you will have to actually have to compete."

"Well?" Katie asked, "Who's competing?"

"Not for me to decide," Chris shrugged, "but right now, I want all of you to head down to the craft's and services tent, where I had chef set up a buffet for all of you."

"Oh no," Trent said, "I remember LAST season when you made a buffet on the finale-"

"Oh come on," Chris said, "do you really think I would go for the plastic food trick twice?"

"Yes," Trent snapped.

"Whatever," Chris shrugged, "just head down to the tent anyway. You can believe me or not, I don't care."

When the former contestants got to the tent, however, they found there actually WAS a buffet.

"Hello there, children!" Chef greeted.

"CHEF!" everyone exclaimed.

"Dude, I thought you got fired!" Justin exclaimed, "This is awesome! When did you get back?"

"Couple days ago," Chef shrugged, "Chef Hatchet kind of… died, though."

"Whatever, that guy was a prick," Duncan said.

"Dude!" Justin shouted, "He was a prick, yeah, but he didn't deserve to DIE!"

"Anyway, dig in, children," Chef said, "Chris had some very specific cooking orders, he'd be upset if you guys let all this food go to waste."

With that, chef disappeared back into his kitchen.

Duncan walked over to the buffet, and grabbed a plateful of bacon.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Harold exclaimed, "GOSH!"

"Make me," Duncan smirked, shoving a handful of bacon into his mouth.

"So, I'm betting laxatives?" Noah yawned.

"What?" Duncan asked, "There's no- oh no."

The punk dropped his plate, and his hands went to his stomach.

"I gotta go!" Duncan exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

"Yep," Noah nodded, "definitely laxatives. A bit juvenile, but it was still enough to get Duncan I suppose."

"Is any of it safe to eat?" Geoff asked.

"Um, it's CHRIS we're talking about here," Katie huffed, "NOTHING is safe."

"So what do we do?" LeShawna asked, "Just sit here all day?"

"In front of all of this… FOOD…" Owen groaned, "I just… one bite… "

"I wouldn't do it bro," Geoff warned, "Katie's right on this one."

"Wait," Lindsay said, "where are we again?"

Before anyone could answer her, Chris walked into the tent, with Heather and Cody at his side.

"Well, here we all are!" Chris smiled, "The Season Two finale! Cody and Heather, you managed to outlast twelve other competitors- I mean, we're not going to include me, because I could have won the game if I wanted to- and make it to this point. So, for today's final challenge, you each get to pick three helpers- anyone you want!"

"Sorry I'm late," Duncan said, rushing back into the tent, "I was having… issues."

"And here's me, not giving a shit," Chris snapped, "who do you pick, Cody?"

"Um," Cody thought, "I pick Justin, Trent… and Gwen."

The three teens stepped forward, and took their places next to Cody.

"We're with you, bro," Trent said, offering a smile.

"We'll take her down," Justin nodded, "just you wait."

"And who do you pick, Heather?" Chris asked.

"Um," Heather thought, "well, I guess. Katie, Ezekiel… and… Duncan?"

Katie shrugged, and stepped forward.

"Wait, why me?" Ezekiel asked.

"You're a mindless follower," Heather snapped, "exactly the kind of person I need."

"No I'm not!" Ezekiel protested.

"Yes you are!" Heather snapped, "Now go stand behind Katie!"

"Okay, sorry," Ezekiel grumbled.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "the eight of you, step outside, and we'll get this thing underway."

Chris led Cody, Heather, and their respective teams outside. The host pointed off into the distance, where what looked like a huge church had been set up practically over night.

"For the final challenge of the season," Chris said, "we'll be doing one of the most awesome movies ever- _The Crow_. Cody, you'll be taking on the role of protagonist. You get to wear the cool make up, carry a guitar, the whole deal. I would also like to point out we're doing the original Crow, as I don't want our show to be associated with any of the dreadful sequels. Honestly, films like _The Crow_ and _The highlander_ should just be left alone- my god."

"What?" Cody asked.

"The Crow versus the Highlander!" Chris exclaimed, "It's genius! They're both immortal, so- MY GOD, SOMEONE WRITE THIS DOWN!"

"Um, weren't you just talking about how movies like that shouldn't be remade?" Trent asked.

"Pfft," Justin scoffed, "don't even get me started."

"Oh yeah," Trent muttered, "sorry man."

"Anyway," Chris continued, "Heather, you'll play the role of antagonist. You'll be holed up in the church, like the final scene of the movie. Here's the deal- you'll have the million dollar briefcase with you. You have to hold on to that briefcase for an entire hour. If Cody gets his hands on it before the hour is up, he wins the challenge, and therefore the money. If you manage to go the entire time without losing the case, you'll win the money."

"Wait," Heather said, "all I have to do is protect a stupid CASE for an hour?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "you also get airsoft guns and everything. While they aren't lethal, they hurt like hell if you get shot by one. So Cody will attempt to lead Justin, Trent and Gwen inside, take out your goons, and grab the money. That's it- no rules. No clean fight. I fully expect you to do whatever it takes to get that money. So Heather, your gear is already in the church. Go in and get ready- make a plan, whatever. In the meantime, I'll take Cody and his group to get suited up."

"Great," Heather smirked, "c'mon, guys. I know what we're doing."

Heather and her group walked off into the distance, leaving a nervous Cody behind.

"Great," the geek sighed, "I'm boned."

"what makes you say that?" Trent asked.

"Because it's HEATHER!" Cody exclaimed, "The challenge seems simple enough, but Chris is doing it to draw out Heather's sinister planning! She's going to try and stop me no matter what!"

"Don't worry," Trent smiled, "we have your back. Katie's a bitch, Ezekiel has no backbone, and Duncan has the IQ of a carrot."

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "how about this. We'll divide into two groups- Trent and I will go in and distract Katie, Ezekiel, and Duncan, while you and Gwen go get the money. Knowing Heather, she's probably going to hide it somewhere in the church."

"You sure?" Cody asked, "They have airsoft guns..."

"And?" Justin asked.

"They do hurt," Trent put in, "like, really, really bad. I've almost had my eye taken out by one before."

"Whatever," Justin said, "honestly, I've been waiting to get a crack at Duncan for a while, so I'm not going to pass this chance up."

"My god," Chris groaned, "just stop talking! You're giving me a migraine! Cody, follow me to the make-up confessional, and we'll get this started!"

Meanwhile, at the church, Heather was surveying the room for anything she could use to her advantage.

"Well?" Katie demanded, "Our orders?"

"Oh yeah," Heather said, "hm. Well, they're likely to come in through the front door. Ezekiel, stay here, shot anything that comes in through here. Katie, I want you positioned around the back door. While shooting is always nice, I want you to rig traps to prevent anyone from sneaking in. If they involve fire, you get bonus points. Duncan, wait midway up the stairs. Same as Katie- slow them down in anyway possible. I'll be on the roof."

"That's it?" Duncan asked, "Just waiting on the roof, out in the open?"

"If you do your damn jobs," Heather snapped, "All I'll need to do is wait it out. And then, I get this."

Heather held up the briefcase, and smiled.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing," she snapped, "if any of you screw up, I'm going to personally cut off your face, put it between two slices of bread, and make you eat it. WE CLEAR?"

"YES!" Duncan and Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Hm," Katie thought, "I like it."

"Move out!" Heather ordered, "ONE HOUR!

Cody had finished getting ready. He emerged from the confessional wearing a trench coat, face paint, and a guitar around his shoulder.

"Hey Cody," Justin said, "can I have that guitar? It'll make beating Duncan twice as productive."

"Here you go," Cody shrugged, handing the guitar to Justin, "well, this is it guys. Even if I don't win… thanks for being here for me."

"Dude," Trent chuckled, "I told you, we got this. I won last season, and Justin has made it to the final five both times. Gwen herself was only just eliminated last episode. We're some of the best players reality TV has to offer."

"Yeah," Cody smiled, "yeah, okay."

"Well, let's get going," Gwen sighed, "Cody, I guess you'll want to sneak around back, right?"

"Yeah," Cody said, "you guys will go in front, make some noise, try to draw everyone's attention. Gwen and I will focus on finding Heather."

"Alright," Trent said, "let's do this!"

Trent and Justin approached the front of the church, and glanced at the front door.

"Okay," Trent said, "I know we're supposed to just barge in, but do you think we could do something to gain the advantage? I mean, we'll make noise and all, but anything to gain the edge?"

"Uh," Justin thought, "I don't know. But we really don't have time to think about this."

Justin walked over, raised his foot, and kicked the door in.

"FREEZE!" Ezekiel screamed.

"It's cool," Justin told Trent, "it's just Ezekiel, that's all."

"HEY!" Ezekiel exclaimed, "What do you mean, it's JUST me?"

Justin walked across the room, grabbed Ezekiel, and shoved him up against a wall.

"Wait!" Ezekiel said, "Don't-"

Justin raised his fist, but Ezekiel just fainted.

"Huh," Justin murmured, "I'm kind of… disappointed."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "I've always hated that guy."

Justin leaned over, picked up Ezekiel's gun, and tossed it to Trent.

"Thanks," Trent said, " but, uh… do you think it's weird only Ezekiel was here to greet us?"

"What makes you say that?" Justin asked.

"Coming in, I figured one of two things would happen," Trent shrugged, "either we would get the attention of nearly everyone, or nothing would happen. If nothing happened, that would have meant Heather was planning for something like this."

"Oh, shit," Justin groaned, "dude, you're right! That means Cody and Gwen-"

"Listen," Trent said, "I think they'll be fine. We managed to take out Ezekiel- I'll be willing to bet they can make it past whatever Heather has. She probably just wants to slow them down. If WE keep pushing forward, I think we should be able to get the case and bring it back to Cody."

Justin thought it over a moment.

"Yeah," he said after a while, "that makes sense. I'm pretty sure there's no basement, so we might as well just go upstairs first."

Trent nodded, and the two made their way towards the staircase.

Meanwhile, Cody and Gwen finally reached the back door. They probably could have made it minutes earlier, but Cody insisted that they be a slow as possible, so no one was alerted to their presence.

"I don't understand it," Cody said, "I don't hear much from inside… but we haven't gotten much trouble out here either."

"It's probably nothing," Gwen shrugged, "maybe Heather really had no plan."

"Oh no," Cody said, "Heather ALWAYS has a plan. That's the whole reason she got here."

"We won't know until we go in," Gwen shrugged, "may as well take the chance."

Cody sighed, and pulled the door open. As soon as he did, however, a log swung out and hit him square in the face.

"Huh," Gwen said, "the old 'swinging log' trap."

Cody just lay on the ground, moaning.

"Cody!" Gwen exclaimed, "You okay?"

"No," he groaned.

Gwen helped the geek to his feet. Cody's nose was bloody, and the left side of his face was quickly swelling up.

"Do you want to sit down for a little while?" Gwen asked, "We still have time-"

"No, no," Cody insisted, "we have to keep going."

"Alright," Gwen shrugged, "I'll go first since- well, I'll go first."

Gwen led Cody through the church. They eventually came to a flight of stairs, and the two stopped.

"There's probably something set up for us," Gwen reasoned.

"Yeah," Cody nodded, "it's an obvious location for a trap. Do you see any other ways up?"

"Well," Gwen murmured, "there's probably another set of stairs near the front of the building, but… if that were the case, Justin and Trent will have gone that way."

"So what, do we just take our chances then?" Cody asked.

"No," Gwen thought, "I bet if we look around, maybe we can find an alternate- CODY!"

The geek had already rushed on ahead, and was sprinting up the stairs. Soon enough, a barrel was sent rocketing down the staircase.

"GAH!" Cody exclaimed.

The barrel took Cody's feet out from under him, and the boy fell back down the stairs.

"Well," he groaned, "so much for that…"

"Wait a second," Gwen said, "did you trigger anything on the way up? A switch, maybe trip wire?"

"No, I don't think so," Cody replied.

"That means someone is at the top of this staircase," Gwen told him, "so they'll be throwing things our way manually. But there's gotta be someway they could tell you were coming."

Gwen walked over to the base of the stairs, then craned her neck.

"Aha!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Whoever it is, they set up a reflective mirror," Gwen said, "see it?"

Cody squinted his eyes.

"Hey, yeah," he muttered, "how did I not notice that before?"

"Who knows?" Gwen yawned, "We just need to find out a way to take out the mirror, and they won't be able to tell when we're heading up."

"I don't suppose we can find anything to throw?" Cody asked, "Maybe a ball or something?"

As Cody turned to look at Gwen, a chair went rocketing past his face, and flew into the mirror, shattering it.

"Well," Cody shrugged, "that's one way to do it."

"Now whoever's up there has to go off of guesswork," Gwen whispered, "so how about I go first? When they try to launch a trap at me-"

"Um, do you smell gasoline?" Cody asked.

The two turned, and saw that some sort of liquid was tickling down the stairs.

"Crap," Gwen groaned.

The stairs then burst into flames, leaving Cody and Gwen furious.

"Great!" Gwen exclaimed, "Now we can't go up no matter what!"

"They must have been mad we took out that mirror," Cody shrugged, "so they made sure to take out the option of going up the stairs entirely."

"Whatever, no use dwelling on it now," Gwen shrugged, "we're running out of time, and we have a million dollars to win you. We'll try to find another way up."

Meanwhile, Trent and Justin were navigating the other flight of stairs, making their way past various traps Duncan had set up. They were easy enough to get around, since it was Duncan who made them, but they were also time consuming as hell.

"I'll kill him," Justin grumbled, "when we find that prick-"

The two finally reached the top of the staircase, where Duncan was waiting, and incredibly worried look on his face.

"Crap," he groaned.

The punk began reaching around, and throwing anything he could find at the two.

"Duncan, you're just making this worse on yourself," Justin snapped.

"Yeah?" Duncan asked, "Get past THIS!"

The punk shoved an entire refrigerator down the staircase at the two.

"Um, where did you even get-" Trent began.

The two were knocked off of their feet, and sent flying to the bottom of the staircase. The refrigerator also landed on the two, pinning them down.

"Heh heh heh," Duncan snickered, "take THAT!"

Cody and Gwen arrived on the scene, only to find what had become of Justin and Trent.

"GAH!" Cody exclaimed, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Justin coughed, "I'm just trying to understand the logic loop here. He got a refrigerator in the middle of a FAKE church, and somehow dragged it up a flight of stairs."

"I don't know," Trent shrugged, "plot convenience?"

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS CONVENIENT?" Justin demanded.

"Well, convenient for them," Trent shrugged, "sucks to be us."

"Hold on," Cody said, "I'll get you-"

"No time," Trent said, "you only have like, five minutes left-"

"How did that happen?" Justin asked, "It doesn't seem like this should have taken so long-"

"Okay, okay, it was oddly written," Trent agreed, "but we don't have the time to argue. Listen Cody, Heather has to be on the roof- just make your way past Duncan and you'll be there."

"Alright," Cody nodded, "thanks, guys."

Cody and Gwen rushed up the stairs to find a shocked Duncan waiting for them.

"Great, YOU guys?" he groaned.

Without a word, Cody kicked Duncan in the groin. The punk lurched over, and tumbled down the staircase.

"Damn it Cody," Gwen groaned, "I wanted to do that!"

"I'm pretty sure everyone did," Cody shrugged, "come on, we have to go!"

At last, the two finally made it to the roof, with just two minutes on the clock. Heather, who was standing on the other side, gave them the cliché villain slow clap.

"Well, well," Heather smirked, "glad to see you guys made it up here alright."

"Heather, just hand over the money," Cody snapped, "you lost."

"Me? Lose? I don't think so," Heather laughed, "you forgot about my helper."

"But we took out Duncan," Cody snapped, "and Ezekiel was knocked out when we came in, that doesn't leave anyone-"

"You sure?" Heather smiled.

"I don't have time for this!" Cody exclaimed.

The geek rushed towards Heather, who remained unmoving.

"Checkmate," she smiled.

"What?" Cody asked.

Heather jerked her head in Cody's direction. The boy turned around to see Katie had snuck up from behind Gwen.

"Look out!" Cody exclaimed.

Katie shoved Gwen towards the edge of the roof. The Goth girl tried to regain her balance, but fell over the side. However, by a bit of freak luck (but mostly plot convenience) she managed to grab on to the edge of the roof.

"Gwen!" Cody exclaimed, running towards her.

"And I'd like to take this time to remind you there's only thirty seconds on the clock," Heather smiled, "make a choice, Cody. Tick tock."

Cody looked back and forth between Heather and Gwen.

"Grab the money, Cody!" Gwen told him, "Seriously, I'll be fine!"

"It's a pretty long fall," Heather shrugged, "but, if you want to risk it-"

"DAMN IT!" Cody exclaimed, "I still say this is the most stupid and cliché movie scenario ever!"

The geek rushed over to Gwen, and pulled her up onto the roof.

"Idiot," Gwen snapped, "did it occur to you to grab the money from Heather, THEN come save me?"

"Oh," Cody frowned, "I… hadn't thought of that."

"And because you didn't think of it," Chris said, suddenly appearing beside the two, "it cost you a million dollars! The winner of Camp TV Beyond the Set is HEATHER!"

"YES!" Heather exclaimed, "I WON! I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON-"

Cody sighed, and looked at his feet.

"Hey," Gwen smiled, "you did your best, Cody."

Amidst Heather's celebrating, Chris' phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Chris answered, "Oh, hey Courtney- oh, that so? Uh huh? Really? That sucks- you're SURE that's the only- uh huh. Uh huh…. Yeah, okay."

Chris hung up his phone, and put it back in his pocket.

"Bad news, guys," Chris said, "it seems that, despite planning for a third season, we're under budget by a lot of money… we can't actually afford another season."

"Good!" Gwen said, "This show SUCKED!"

"But," Chris said, making his way over to Heather, "turns out we only went under budget by- a million dollars."

"Wait, what?" Heather asked, "What are you-"

"YOINK!" Chris exclaimed, taking the briefcase from Heather.

"HEY!" Heather exclaimed, "You can't do that! I WON THAT MONEY!"

"I can, and I did," Chris smirked, "you signed a contract. So, while you officially won Camp TV Beyond the Set, you get…. NOTHING. HA!"

"But, you can't-" Heather spluttered, "I- I-"

"Well, that's karma for you," Gwen smirked.

Later on, all of the contestants were gathered back at the craft's and services tent.

"Sorry you didn't win," Trent told Cody, "but you did the right thing back there."

"Yeah," Cody smiled, "but I mean, the money would have been taken back anyway, so I suppose it doesn't really make a difference."

"I WAS ROBBED!" Heather exclaimed, "I WON THAT MONEY! I WON-"

"Actually Heather," Chris said, poking his head into the tent, "why don't you come outside? We have a consolation prize in exchange for the money."

Heather glared at Chris.

"This better be good," she hissed.

"Oh, it is," Chris snickered.

Everyone followed Heather outside of the tent, where a huge crate was waiting outside.

Heather's eyes lit up.

"What is it?" she asked, "Is it like, a car or something?"

"Uh, yeah?" Chris smiled, "How'd you know?"

Heather rushed over to the box, and tried to pry it open with her bare hands.

"Somebody get me a crowbar or something- oh, thanks Chris."

"Don't mention it," the host smiled.

Heather took the crowbar Chris had handed her, and began to open the crate. At last, she managed to rip it open. Inside of the crate were five mutant sheep teens.

"That's not-" Heather gasped.

Chris shoved Heather inside the crate, then put the lid back on. Chris fished around in one of his pockets, pulled out a chain, and wrapped it around the crate.

"Well," the host smiled, "that take's care of her. Who wants some ice cream?"

Everyone cheered.

"That's great," Chris smiled, "you can all stay and watch ME eat it!"

"Of course," Noah shrugged, rolling his eyes, "who didn't see that one coming?"

"Whatever, I'm going back on the bus," Geoff shrugged.

Everyone murmured their agreements, and followed Geoff out of the film lot.

Chris shrugged, a smile back on his face.

"Well, there you have it folks!" he announced, "The end of another season! We're done with this batch of campers- or are we? CHEF?"

Chef appeared next to Chris, holding a glowing green box.

"Hold on to that for a little while longer," Chris snickered, "we'll be needing it soon enough. So that's it for now folks- but make sure to tune in to the next Reality Award show, where we've been nominated for Show of the Year. I can promise you that you WON'T want to miss it. We'll see you next time on

CAMP TV!"

(A/N: So, turn out how you expect? And if the ending seemed cheesy and cliché, that's because I wanted it to be. That was actually the whole joke of the season. The whole over-the-top storyline with Cody and The Shadow, Chris getting fired and infiltrating the show, the military showing up… it's all been making fun of over-the-top movies with completely ridiculous plots. So, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the season so far- only one chapter left, and I plan on posting it later today or tomorrow. Let me know what you thought of the finale!)


	24. The Award Ceremony

(A/N: Finally, the LAST CHAPTER! It's not that I didn't like writing this story, but… I mean, come on. When you think about it, I've jumped from the first season to this season without really working on anything else. You can see why I would be a little sick of my own series by now. On a side note, apologies for the delay. I sort of got grounded for a while. Nevertheless, here's the finally chapter for Beyond the Set.)

It was a few weeks after Beyond the Set had ended- and it was time for the Fifth annual Reality Award show. The Blue carpet had already been rolled out, and the tabloid reporters were already lurking about. Most of the reporters were happy to be assigned the award ceremony to cover- while not the biggest show of the year, it was certainly a nice break from regular celebrity stalking. One of the reporters, however, was not happy at all- downright miserable, actually.

And that tabloid reporter's name was Blaineley.

Blaineley stood a few feet away from the Blue carpet, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I hate my life," she groaned, "I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life-"

"Um, we're rolling," her cameraman said.

"I KNOW WE'RE ROLLING!" Blaineley snapped.

The blonde scowled, and then put on what was perhaps the most fake smile in the history of anything.

"Hello, and welcome to Celebrity Manhunt," Blaineley greeted, "tonight is the night for the Fourth or Fifth Annual Reality-Award show! And we've got a real… TREAT… for you, because I was assigned an exclusive interview with the host of Camp TV, Chris McLean. Camp TV has been nominated this year for Best Show, which has many fans excited. The producers have said that since the show has been such a success, they're looking forward to broadcasting many more seasons around the world, and are aiming to up the stakes in future showings."

Blaineley glanced around, an annoyed look on her face.

"Unfortunately," she hissed, "it seems the cast hasn't quite arrived yet-"

"But I have!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Oh god-" Blaineley groaned.

Chris McLean stepped into the view of the camera, signature grin on his face.

"Hey Blaineley," he smiled, "how's it hanging?"

"Well-"

"Don't care. See, tonight isn't about you- because YOU weren't nominated for Show of the Year. Oh, wait- you COULD have been nominated, were you still host, but you're not. Sucks to be you, huh?" Chris asked.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," Blaineley scoffed.

"No problem," Chris said, "now, you were going to interview me?"

"Yes," Blaineley said, "so, Chris, what do you think about-"

"Great question," Chris smiled, "I like to think of my sparkling personality as the key to my success."

"But I didn't-"

"Well," Chris thought, "I suppose having great hair and a hot bod do help, thanks for reminding me, Blaineley."

"Yeah, whatever," Blaineley frowned, "so, when will the cast be getting here?"

"The cast of what?" Chris asked.

"Um, your show," Blaineley muttered.

"Oh," Chris said, "right right right. They should be here any minute. Maybe. What day is it?"

"Are you DRUNK?" Blaineley asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Chris laughed nervously, "Where would you get such an idea? Nope, sober as a… man who's… incredibly sober."

"Right," Blaineley huffed, "well, it's been great talking with you-"

At last, a large blue bus pulled up beside the two, and the contestants from the past two Camp TV seasons began to pile out.

The first person off was Heather, still covered in cuts and bites from her "consolation prize" after the finale. She glared at both Chris and Blaineley, but said nothing.

Noah stepped off the bus, his usual bored expression on his face.

"Well," he sighed, "this is just great. And here I was thinking I had actually been done with the show."

"One does not SIMPLY be done with this show!" Chris exclaimed, "Mostly because of paperwork and legality issues, though."

One by one, the contestants finished piling out of the bus, and they all stood in a line in front of the Blue Carpet. The only notable absence was that of Beth. Sadie was also gone, but no one had given her an invitation anyway.

"Here they are, folks!" Blaineley said to the camera, "The cast of Camp TV! So guys, tell me-"

"No one wants an interview with YOU, Blaineley," Heather snapped.

"You tried to kill me!" Justin exclaimed.

"Well, not you specifically," Blaineley shrugged, "just business, nothing personal-"

"And you brought that freaky stalker to camp!" Cody exclaimed, "I still get nightmares!"

"It was necessary at the time," Blaineley huffed.

"Oh oh oh!" Izzy smiled, "Then that time you put Chris and I in a cave and set it on fire! That was fun! BOOM! Ha ha ha!"

"See?" Blaineley frowned, "SHE liked my hosting style!"

"Izzy is nuts," Noah snapped, "she likes anything that involves fire or explosions."

"Yeah," Izzy pouted, "speaking of, you should really work on your image, Noah. When's the last time you blew something up?"

"Sane people don't go around blowing things up," Noah huffed, "we have sane-people things to do."

"Come on," Izzy smiled, "we should hang out! It'll be fun! First we can go to the movies dressed up as pandas. When we get there-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT," Noah said, putting his hands over his ears.

"Really, guys, I need an interview," Blaineley said, "otherwise I'll-"

"No need," Josh smiled, appearing next to the journalist, "you've been relieved of duty."

"WHAT?" Blaineley demanded.

"Yeah," Josh said, "turns out nobody really like you on TV so… they sent me instead."

"WHATEVER!" Blaineley shouted, "I don't need my own TV show, anyway!"

With that, the blonde stormed off.

"Hey guys," Josh greeted.

"Josh!" Cody exclaimed, "How's it going?"

"Not about me," Josh insisted, "this is YOUR guy's night. How do you all feel with such a prestigious award nomination?"

"Well I'll tell you how I feel," Chris interrupted, "I thinksh we has a GREAT shot at winning… as long as the… voters vote... for us. Then we win… what is it we're winning?"

"Show of the Year," Josh reminded the intoxicated celebrity.

"Oh," Chris thought, "sounds fun. I wonder who's going to win?"

"Okay," Josh sighed, "so Heather-"

Before Josh could continue his question, a shriek was heard near the front of the building.

"IT'S STARTING!" a fangirl screamed, "EEEEE!"

"Well, been great talking with you guys," Josh smiled, "my advice would be to just smile and look at the camera. And for the love of god, if you win, don't let Chris make a speech."

"Wasn't planning on it," LeShawna frowned.

An hour after the show officially started, it was finally time for the Show of the Year award.

"It all comes down to this," the announcer smiled, "the candidates are… Rainbow Pony Rehab Center! The Camel Whisperer! Camp TV Beyond the Set! And finally… Wheel of Various Projectiles Being Hurled at Unassuming Pedestrians! And the award goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… RAINBOW PONY REHAB CENTER!"

"WHAT?" Chris exclaimed.

The audience cheered as Chris, along with the contestants, sat there looking dumbfounded.

"I was sure we would win that," Cody sighed.

"RECOUNT!" Chris exclaimed, "I DEMAND RECOUNT!"

"Whatever," Justin yawned, "I'm getting out of here."

"Hey, anyone up for some food?" Trent offered, "I could take us to Taco King."

"Sick, dude!" Geoff exclaimed, "Count me in!"

"Count me out," Noah frowned, " I just want to get home."

"The only way out of here is by bus," Trent shrugged, "you may as well tag along with us anyway. WE can always drop you off somewhere."

"Fine," Noah huffed, "but I want a seat far away from Izzy."

"Done," Trent said, "let's go."

The contestants had all piled onto the bus. Some were tagging along with Trent for taco's, and some were being dropped off at other locations.

"Take us to Taco King first," Trent ordered the bus driver, "the airport."

"Got it," the driver said.

"Wait!" Josh exclaimed, running up to the bus, "Can you squeeze me on, too? I figured you guys were headed to the airport, my office is right near there."

"Sure," driver shrugged, "pick a seat."

Josh made his way to the back of the bus, then sat across from Cody and Gwen.

"Hey guys," Josh greeted, "how's it going?"

"Good," Cody smiled, "I mean, we didn't win, but-"

"-but," Heather finished, "you must be pretty used to failure at this point."

"Oh, shut it, Heather," Gwen snapped, "the game is over. I'm just ready to get home and get on with my life."

Just as the bus started to pull out, however, the ground started shaking violently.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked.

"Probably a tremor," LeShawna shrugged, "nothing to worry about, they're not strange around-"

LeShawna was cut off as the ground began shaking again.

"THAT'S NOT A TREMOR!" DJ screamed. The teen leapt out of his seat, and rushed off of the bus.

"Sheesh," the driver muttered, "wonder what he was so worried abo-"

The driver gasped. About two football fields away from the bus stood robot Cthulhu.

"Uh," Trent muttered, "now might be a good time to-"

"DRIVE!" Owen shouted, "DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!"

Quickly, the bus driver made a u-turn, then slammed on the gas pedal. The robot, however, was in pursuit. While Cthulhu didn't seem to be gaining, they weren't losing him, either.

"Damn it!" Trent exclaimed, "EVERY TIME I go out for tacos! EVERY TIME!"

"We can't outrun that thing!" Heather groaned, "It put six of us in the infirmary without trying!"

"So we don't outrun it," Izzy laughed, "we BLOW IT UP!"

The redhead reached under her seat, and pulled out a grappling gun and a pack of C4.

"Do you just carry C4 everywhere you go?" Noah asked.

"Well, not to orphanages," Izzy thought, "then I bring dynamite. Sometimes C8."

"So what are you going to do?" Josh asked.

"Blow it up!" Izzy exclaimed, "DUHHH!"

"I mean, like, in terms of a plan," Josh frowned.

"Plan?" Izzy asked, "I don't use plans. I use explosives."

With that, Izzy opened her window, and climbed out and on to the roof.

"Great," Noah sighed, "we're all going to die."

Izzy climbed back into her seat, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well?" LeShawna asked.

"Well what?"

"I thought you were going to blow the robot up!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Oh," Izzy frowned, "I thought you wanted me to blow the bus up…"

"WHY WOULD ANY OF US WANT YOU TO DO THAT?" LeShawna demanded.

"You know," Izzy thought, scratching her head, "I figured that was best left unknown."

"Everyone off the bus!" Geoff shouted.

The driver pulled over, and the contestants rushed out onto the road as fast as they could.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Cody smiled, "Idea! Anyone have anything heavy? Like, a rock or something?"

"What do oyu need a rock for?" Heather asked, "Um, HELLO! We're all going to die, here!"

"Easy," Cody said, "if we aim the bus at Cthulhu with the C4 still strapped on top, then weight down the gas pedal, we'll be sending an explosive bus straight at the robot!"

"Hey," Gwen smiled, "good thinking, Cody!"

"Screw this!" Ezekiel exclaimed, "I'm out of here!"

With that, the teen took off running.

"Whatever," Cody said, "we don't need him- someone find something heavy!"

"Here!" Tyler said, handing Cody a large rock, "That should do it!"

"Right," Cody nodded, "except… I wouldn't know how to get the bus in position."

"I'll do it," the driver offered, "don't trust none of you kids with my bus."

The driver snatched the rock, then climbed inside the bus.

"Okay," Cody sighed, "I hope this works-"

"Hey, I don't mean to alarm you guys," Justin murmured, looking up at the sky, "but I could swear that plane is HEADING RIGHT AT US!"

The teens looked up, and gasped. Sure enough, a huge jet was rocketing down towards them. Incredibly enough, however, the jet soared past the kids, and landed directly on top of the bus.

"Um, what?" Katie blinked.

"Oh no," Harold, "look at the side of the plane!"

Everyone turned to see that a picture of Chris was plastered on the side of the jet. Speaking of, the host himself kicked the plane's door open, and hopped out to greet the teens.

"Hey guys!" Chris smiled, "How's it going?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice," Heather scoffed, "THERE'S A GIANT ROBOT MONSTER READY TO KILL ALL OF US!"

"Hold on a second," Trent frowned, "it's… gone!"

It was true- amazingly enough, Cthulhu had managed to disappear as quickly as he was able to appear.

"That's… ominous," Josh muttered.

"Not as ominous as what I'm about to tell you," Chris grinned, "Courtney!"

"Wow," Noah murmured, "that guy sobers up quick."

Courtney stepped of off the plane, and handed Chris a clipboard.

"Hey Courtney!" Geoff greeted, "How's it-"

"SSHSHSHSHHH!" Chris snapped, "I'm reading the cast list!"

"Cast list?" Eva asked, "For wh- oh no."

"Congratulations to Owen, Geoff, Duncan, Harold, Trent, Noah, Justin, Cody, Tyler, Heather, Bridgette, Eva, LeShawna, Lindsay, Katie, Gwen, and Izzy. You lucky campers have been selectively chosen to reappear-"

"Um, that's ALL of us," Trent snapped.

"Whatever," Chris snapped, "yeah, okay, I just accepted everyone I saw here. Big whoop. Anyway, you campers have been chosen to have another chance at competing alongside four new contestants!"

"FOUR newbies?" Heather groaned, "That's… twenty one people!"

"I know," Chris chuckled, "you'll have your work cut out for you this time."

"Right, well, I'm just gonna go-" Josh muttered, walking away.

"Not so fast!" Chris smirked, "I actually contacted your agency, Josh. You're with me now."

"I'm sorry, what?" Josh asked.

"Figured The Shadow might make an interesting competitor," Chris smiled, "so I contacted your agency, and they gave your contract to ME. Welcome aboard."

"But I-"

"Also joining us this season will be-"

"EEEK! CODYKINS!"

"For the love of Hircine, TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO IT!" Cody cried.

In answer to Cody's question, Sierra leapt off of the plane, and pulled Cody into a hug.

"I'm never leaving you again," she grinned.

"Courtney," Chris said, "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar-"

"Yes you are," Trent huffed.

"Shut up," Chris snapped, "as I was saying, Courtney, I promised you a role as contestant on the show if you helped me. So, I'll keep my end of the bargain. You'll be new contestant number three."

"Uh, thanks," Courtney muttered, slightly nervous.

"And finally," Chris smiled, "we have our last new contestant-"

"ALEJANDRO?" Cody, Justin, and Trent all exclaimed.

"Hola, amigos," Alejandro smirked, stepping off of the plane, "good to see the three of you again."

"No," Justin said, "no, no, no. We saw you explo-"

"Ah, yes," Alejandro sighed, "the whole MALL incident. I uh, got better."

Alejandro glared at Sierra.

"Do I know you?" Sierra asked.

"You should," Alejandro muttered, "you were there when I- anyway, it doesn't matter! I harbor no ill grudges towards any of you! I simply look forward competing alongside one of my closest friends, eh, Justin?"

"Uh, yeah," Justin said, laughing nervously, "right, right. Yeah, good to… see you … again."

Alejandro smirked, and held out his hand. Justin shook it, but eyed his former friend suspiciously.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted," Chris smiled, "make sure you tune in next time for-"

"WAIT!" Cody exclaimed, "What about the bus driver?"

Everyone stared.

"As I was saying," Chris continued, "this has been one heck of a season, that's for sure. But next year, we've got even bigger plans! With our largest player count to date, make sure you tune in to see us travel across the world- we're going global, baby! Twenty one teens will ride this jet behind me around the world to compete for a million dollars! Who will come out on top? Who will take the drop of shame? What drama do we have in store? Find out next time on

CAMP TV 3!"

CONFESSIONAL: Josh

"New… contestant? …. Me? Huh. Well, I definitely didn't plan it this way, but I may as well make the most of it."

CONFESSIONAL: Sierra

"!"

CONFESSIONAL: Courtney

"While I am a bit surprised Chris kept his word for once… I'm kind of looking forward to it, I guess. It should be fun. Make some friends, travel around the world, and maybe win some money."

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"I've been waiting for this chance. To finally exact my vengeance. Justin, Trent, Cody, Sierra… they'll all now what it means to suffer. I'm going to take away everything they have, piece by piece. I'm going to turn them against each other. I'm going to RUIN THEIR LIVES LIKE THEY RUINED MINE. And when I'm done, I'll win the money too."

(End Confessionals)

(A/N: So, by now you're probably wondering lot's of things. Like what happened to Beth. Maybe why Gwen broke up with Geoff. Perhaps you still want to know what happened at the Mall. Well, all of these questions will be answered next season. I was going to publish another story after this- so expect CTV3 sometime this summer. By summer, I mean early summer, perhaps incredibly late spring. Anyway, thanks for reading- hope you enjoyed season two of Camp TV!)


End file.
